Forever
by shounenai4life
Summary: Ever wanted to read a slash that wasn't all about coming out or getting together? One that gave you insight on a normal couples day to day life? Say Troy and Ryan? Short drabbles following the day to ordinary day lives of an extraordinary couple. SLASH
1. Rentals

Random drabble's of fluff (and a couple with a lil angst) of Troy and Ryan as their relationship progresses.

Really short, you should just try and get the feel of it, this one is about them in the movie rental...place.

* * *

"I want this one." Ryan smiled, showing Troy the DVD he'd been looking at.

Troy glanced at the DVD cover. "Looks stupid." He said. "I mean, it's obviously some sort of musical…thing. How bout we get something about sports instead?"

Ryan pouted. Just because Troy was his boyfriend didn't mean that he'd suddenly gone all sensitive and dumped his jockish ways. Even though he'd stopped being so overly manly in the two months that they'd been together.

He looked up at Troy, big blue eyes meeting inquisitive stubborn ones.

"Please?" he said, pawing at Troy's sweater clad chest.

Troy couldn't help smiling. "You're so damn cute and I can't resist you, you know that?"

Ryan smiling, cinching his performance by getting unto his tiptoes and kissing Troy near his ear. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Uh uh." Troy turned Ryan's face to his, kissing him gently on the lips there behind the racks of DVD's. "You're going to have to put out a lot more if you want me to rent this."

Ryan blushed, holding Troy round his neck.

Soon they forgot about DVD's completely and went home to entertain themselves in a much more interesting way…

* * *


	2. Ticklish

Wow, not one review for my first chapter. But it was favorited...once. So because of that ne favorite I decided to have another go at writing this. Just hoping this chapter is better received :(

Title: Ticklish

* * *

Ryan's eyes widened as he felt Troy's fingers gently caressing his feet. He giggled. "Don't" He whispered, kicking out his right foot, nearly knocking Troy off his bed. "I'm really ticklish."

Troy smiled devilishly. "Really?" He said, drawing out the syllables of the word to make it sound all the more menacing.

Ryan nodded, then yelped when he felt Troy back again at his feet. "Troy!" He said, blushing because he was giggling, and giggling was so…so _feminine._ Troy stood, having found a goldmine of fun.

"I know its around here somewhere." He said, walking towards his boyfriends closet and shuffling though it. He found what he was looking for and came back with it.

"Oh, that. Ryan huffed, staring at the hat Troy held. "Sharpay made me wear that for our Spring Musical 2 years ago. I hated every minute of it."

"So you don't want this then?" Troy grinned.

Ryan shook his head and Troy smiled, plucking the feather out of the hat and using it to tickle Ryan's super sensitive toes.

Ryan threw his head back and laughed, wrapping his arms around Troy's neck to stop him. "Please!" He begged. "Stop!"

Troy grinned and apologetically kissed Ryan's soft cheek. "Sorry." He murmured into his neck. "I'll make it up to you."

Ryan smiled. "How?"

Troy looked into crafty eyes. "I know you'll think of something." He grinned.

* * *


	3. Playin Ball

* * *

"You suck!" Ryan yelped as he felt Troy pick him up. "That's totally cheating!" He held the basketball in his hands, tightly so Troy couldn't snatch it. "I said I didn't want to play, you make me play and now that I'm actually good at it, you cheat!"

"It's true." Troy grinned, reaching round and kissing Ryan's ear. "I'll do anything to hold you."

Ryan blushed as he felt Troy let him down. "Why didn't you just say so?" He whispered, turning and letting Troy hold him gently round the waist. Troy smiled and looked down at him.

'What…if your dad comes out?" Ryan asked, looking towards the back door. "You know he doesn't like seeing us…being…"

"Together?" Troy finished helpfully. "Nah, as long as I'm playing great, he doesn't mind. And you make me play awesome."

Ryan tiptoed and touched his nose to Troy's. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Can't let you get better than me, now can I?" Troy grinned, swerving out of their intimate position and grabbing up the ball.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm not even any good." He classic Ryan pouted. "Sometimes, I even get jealous of basketball."

"Why?"

"It takes away time I could get to spend with my boyfriend." Ryan said, waiting for Troy to take the bait. Troy did, and began walking towards him, ready to comfort him. As he neared, Ryan snatched the ball back from him, ran and ducked a three pointer.

"Woot!" He screamed.

"You ass!" Troy's blue eyes flashed as he realized what Ryan had done. "Two can play at that game you know. Two. Can. Play."

Ryan shook his hips alluringly, gesturing with his hands. "Well come over here and play then, wonder boy."

Troy gazed at Ryan's hips. He was already loosing by 12 points, couldn't really save himself. He wrapped his hands round Ryan's waist, burying his nose into his neck. "I wanna play with some different balls." He murmured cheekily.

Ryan blushed. "You perv!" he snapped, hugging Troy back.


	4. On Being Jock

Thanks for the reviews and please keep em coming because I've got a least a year of ideas for this story ^-^  


* * *

"You know, I didn't say, 'hey Troy, my parents are out for the week, why don't you come sleepover?' for you to come and do stuff you could've done if they were _here_ you know." Ryan said pouting as he sat on his bed.

"Your computer is so freaking fast!" Troy skillfully twirled the joystick on the game console, making his character on the screen do a back flip and kick out some guys teeth.

"Nice." Ryan said dryly.

"Double points!" Troy grinned over his shoulder, pointing childishly to the screen.

"Yeah…"Ryan sighed, plucking at a few loose strings on his silk bedspread.

"I told you." Sharpay poked her head through the door, a curling iron loosely tied round some locks of her hair. "I told you that underneath all his 'gay complexes' and 'I don't know who I am…ing' and 'soulful eyes', he was just. Another. _Jock_."

Troy turned to her and stuck out his tongue. "Am not." He snapped. "Ryan, am not?"

Ryan smiled at Troy, loving how adorably insecure he got whenever Sharpay tried to make him seem unattractive.

"No." He agreed. "Shar, stop making fun of my boyfriend."

"I am so not coming to your wedding." Sharpay said with a toss of her hair. "You two are even more sappy than when Wonder Boy was with Gabriella."

Ryan looked down at his bed.

Troy, concerned, walked over to him. "Am I?" He asked. "Just another jock?"

Ryan shook his head, pulling Troy close and kissing his lips gently. "You're_ my_ jock." He murmured lovingly. Troy grinned and stared puppy-dogishly into his eyes.  


* * *


	5. Haircuts

This is my longest one so far, but I don't want to start making them too long since these _are _drabbles. Enjoy. ^-^  


* * *

"I don't need a hair cut!" Troy whined, touching his fingertips defensively to his hair. "I like my hair fine."

"You're beginning to look just a little bit like a hippie. "Ryan said gently, ruffling Troy's hair. "Just a tiny bit."

Troy glared at him, but the chair was suddenly swiveled around and he was facing the huge mirror before him.

"I've got you the best barber in Albuquerque." Ryan said defensively, crossing his arms and looking put out.

Troy looked at the scissors the barber had picked up and grimaced. "Alright. I won't make a bit deal out of it." He said, reaching out to touch Ryan's hand. Ryan grinned. "When you're done dahling, you're going to look fahbulous!" He said in a high falsetto, tossing his hair.

"Never again." Whispered Troy. "Don't do that ever. Again."

Ryan grinned. "I want it to be a surprise." He said, as if it were Christmas time. "I'm going to go buy you a present for being such a good boy, and when I come back, I hope I get blown away by your sexiness."

"Aren't you already blown away by my sexiness?" Troy screamed after him, gorgeous eyes dancing with playful teasing. People turned to stare at him, and Ryan blushed as he left the store.

Troy settled back. "Please, don't kill my hair." He begged the barber.

He sat patiently in the chair, watching pieces of his hair flutter to the ground. 'I love him, I love him, I love him.' He thought to himself. He'd never realized how attached he was to his hair, and as he scrunched his toes up in his scruffy sneakers, he realized that he would never allow anyone else to talk him into something like this.

But he still hadn't told Ryan that he loved him, he had yet to take that step.

That and, actually sleeping with Ryan. But before he could get into all the juicy naughty thoughts about taking Ryan's virginity it was all over, and Ryan was back.

"Troy!" He squealed, as Troy stood and took of the bib that he so detested having to wear. "You're beautiful."

"You're so gay." Troy teased, side glancing himself in the mirror to see if he really did look as good as Ryan's eyes said he did.

Ryan handed him his present. "But first." He said. "Tell me if you like it."

Troy inspected himself in the mirror. It was wavy and curved with his face, kind of wispy, like he'd been playing in the wind, but rugged too. And it wasn't too short. "I love it." He said honestly.

"Then you won't need your gift. Ryan said, taking the present back.

"Whoa." Troy reached into the bag anyways. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

He grinned when he pulled out a soft navy blue baseball cap.

"In case you really didn't like it." Ryan said softly, in that way that let Troy know that he was always thinking about him and always thinking about how to make him happy. He loved hearing that voice.

"Thanks." He said, hugging Ryan tightly. "I love it." He plopped the cap on and Ryan tipped it off disapprovingly. "Uh uh!" He said. "You're not wasting such a perfect haircut."

Troy grinned, loving everything about Ryan.

* * *


	6. Wet Kisses

Thank you for the continuous flow of reviews, and in return, I'll make sure to have a continuous flow of chapters.  


* * *

It was raining outside and Troy hated it. "Some Spring Break." He commented dryly, leaning against Ryan's window still. "Its not even sunny outside. Can't play hoops or anything."

"Is that all that matters? Playing hoops?" Ryan asked curiously, putting his head on his knees, which were brought up as he lay on his bed.

"Yeah." Troy teased, kissing Ryan's forehead when he saw his eyebrows draw together in hurt confusion. "And you of course."

Ryan grinned. "I like it when its rainy." He admitted. "It's cool and cozy and everyone stays in and we drink hot chocolate."

"I like it when it's hot out. And I get to take off my shirt and feel the sun hitting me. Awesome."Troy said, staring at the rain pelting the glass.

Ryan envisioned Troy with his shirt off and the sun hitting him, and he licked his lips. The thought was indeed awesome. "We're opposites." He pointed out softly.

"Perfect for each other." Troy said, smiling.

He got up suddenly, and ran downstairs. Curiously, Ryan followed him. "Troy, don't!" he said, when he saw Troy reaching for the door. "It's pouring outside!"

Troy grinned, and then waltzed unto the porch and into the rain.

Ryan stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Bolton, you are outrageous." He said, shaking his head.

Troy opened the window that was right beside the front door and grinned, water dripping from his new haircut to the carpeted floor.

"Come inside!" Ryan chided.

"Make me." Troy sang out. Ryan walked up to the window to shut it and Troy reached in completely, giving Ryan a wet, heated kiss, soft and gentle, just to his lips. Ryan felt his body hum happily as electric shimmers shot through him. He suddenly felt warm and fuzzy all over, like a bad hallmark movie character.

"Get in here." He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what to make of such wet kisses."

Troy smiled teasingly and came inside, resisting the temptation to shake like a dog. "I can make you wet all over." He said suggestively, watching Ryan reach into a broom closet and pull out a towel.

"You won't get the chance till you dry off." Ryan said pointedly.

Troy grabbed the towel, eager to get dry, so he could make Ryan wet.


	7. Silent

* * *

Troy sighed, laying his head in Ryan's lap as Ryan swung back and forth in the hammock nestled out in his backyard. He lifted his hand and wriggled his fingers, slowing bringing the hand down to rest it against his chest again. "That's Spring Break." He explained in a hushed whisper. "Just flowing away on the path of utter…not here anymore…ness."

"Wow. And I thought you were going to be poetic for once." Ryan smiled, stroking back some loose strands of Troy's golden brown hair. "Only four more days." Troy said, taking no notice of Ryan. "And then…we'll be thrown back into the crowd of unforgiving students."

Ryan held his breath. They'd been together for two and a half months now, and they still had a whole lot of people to come out to.

"You've told all your friends, right?" Ryan asked, looking down at Troy. Troy's brow furrowed. "You know..."He whispered. "Gabi, Taylor…Zeke because he's around here so much…"

The air was heavy with things unsaid. "Chad?" Ryan said in an undertone.

Troy looked away and shook his head, frowning.

"Oh Troy…." Ryan whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Troy murmured, pressing his face against Ryan's chest. "Not till it has to be dealt with."

"He's your best friend." Whispered Ryan. "He'll love you no matter what."

Troy looked into deep, loving eyes, sitting up on the hammock till they were facing each other. Now was the right time to say it. 'Tell him you love him.' His brain nagged. 'Tell him just how much you love him.'

But Troy couldn't. He didn't want Ryan to think he was coming on too strong.

Ryan smiled at him, sadly, because he'd been eagerly waiting to hear what Troy's eyes had been saying for a long time.

'I'll wait.' He thought, stroking a stray hair from Troy's forehead. 'I'll wait for as long as it takes.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Off to the mountains.

Poll:

Pick one:

a) Steamy make-out session

b) Deep talk

Vote in ur review, and see what I do with the results!


	8. Talk

*Drum roll* The polls are in, and….*reads paper* Two for b and one for a! Deep talk it is!!!

Don't be saddened, all who wanted a. I'll put it in the next one!

* * *

"So, can you come?" Ryan asked, poking his head from out of his closet.

Troy looked down at his feet, bouncing them off of each other. "My mom said fine." He said, holding up his rucksack.

"That's great!" Ryan squealed, turning throw a smile over his shoulder. "You're going to love this skiing resort. We go there every single Spring Break right before school starts."

"What a way to ring in the spring, huh?" Troy said teasingly. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't make fun of my family tradition." He said, folding up a cashmere sweater and placing it into his suitcase. Then he turned. "You…seem uneasy. Everything okay?"

Troy looked down as his feet again, his scruffy sneakers, pulling at some loose strands on his sweater. "Do you mind?" He said, feeling his voice crack.

"Mind? Mind what?" Ryan said, sitting on his bed.

Troy didn't want to look at him. He instead stared around Ryan's room. The antique desk, the wafer thin laptop, the plush carpet and silk sheets. "Do you mind that I'm not…you know…not rich." He whispered, looking back to his feet.

"Huh?" Ryan said, cocking his head to the side.

"I mean, if I were like one of your rich friends, you wouldn't have to invite me and pay for me to come, we would be going together, both our families, and we'd all go up there eating caviar and drinking vintage wine in one huge group."

"There's no caviar." Ryan smiled gently.

Troy looked at him, and Ryan nearly stopped breathing to see the seriousness in his eyes. "I'm not nearly as wealthy as you." He said, voice shaking. "And…and I know that because of that…we're going to be separated."

Ryan jumped up off the bed. "Troy!" He said, sounding concerned. "Don't talk like that!"

"Your parents will accept the fact that we're together, because they're high class and stuff. Mine…I don't even know…" Troy broke off and Ryan knew that he wanted to cry.

He took one of Troy's hands in his, and Troy immediately clenched his fingers round Ryan's, refusing to look up.

'I'm going to loose him.' He thought, feeling hot tears threatening to spill. 'I'm going to.'

"I love you." He heard, causing his head to shoot up. He then blinked, letting the tears that had been threatening roll down his cheeks. But he wasn't upset anymore. The emotions that had just been sending his heart through turbulent waters had settled, with those three words.

Ryan stared up at him, unwavering, using his free hand to wipe Troy's soft cheeks with his thumbs. It was silent, a beautiful soft of silence in which words unspoken got passed by air between them. "I love you." Repeated Ryan, blue eyes shining with adoration. Troy felt his heart clench. He loved hearing it! Ryan had said it!

'He loves me.'

"I love you, and I'll do anything to be with you." Ryan walked forward, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest, loving the warmth and strength. Well developed, tanned arms came round him and he smiled.

There were perks to having a jock as a boyfriend.

Troy hugged Ryan close, loving him with every fiber of his being. 'So say it, say that you love him!'

"Are you two lovebirds done?" Sharpay snapped, standing at the doorway. "We're leaving now, so get your asses to the car!" She sashayed away. "Zeke!" her scream could be heard from downstairs. "Take that orange sweater off! No one in this house is allowed to wear orange!"

"Zeke's coming?" Troy asked.

"That's how I got you to come." Ryan explained. "I told my mom that if Sharpay gets to bring her boyfriend, I should get to bring mine."

"Your mom…knows?" Troy whispered.

Ryan nodded. "I'm a momma's boy." He giggled, picking up his suitcase and linking hands with Troy's.

He turned to him one last time at the door and smiled. "I love you." He said softly, letting go of Troy's hand as the left his room, so his dad wouldn't see. Troy looked at Ryan longingly. He so desperately wanted to say it too.

But he just couldn't.

* * *

How was this chapter?

A) A Bit Too Hallmarky

B)Bittersweet

C)Cute/Romantic

D)Deep and Intense

Omg, I went WAAAY past my limit. The chapters aren't supposed to be this long! Fack, when I get to writing things with emotion…I go crazy.-.


	9. On The Slopes

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They really motivate me to keep going!  


* * *

Troy rested his head against one of the icy bars that held up the lift that was currently taking him and Ryan to the top of the slopes.

"You've ever gone skiing before?" Ryan turned to Troy, noticing that he seemed distant.

"Well, I've tried it, but nothing exclusive." Troy said, staring down at the trees that stood below him.

"You don't need to lie on something so cold you know." Ryan said, smiling accommodatingly.

Troy looked at him, then grinned shamefacedly and nestled against Ryan's shoulder. It had been bugging him since there trip had stared. Ryan had said he loved him. Four times. And he hadn't been able to say it back.

How was Ryan feeling now? Was he hurt? Did he think Troy didn't love him back?

'I'm a terrible boyfriend.' Troy thought, sighing.

"Here's our stop." Ryan said lightly, hopping off the lift as it came to rest at the top of a hill.

Troy whistled. "It's huge." He said softly.

Ryan smiled at him. "Go on." He said encouragingly, giving a little go ahead sign with his hands.

Troy looked uncertain, but then smiled back and pushed off. Ryan was beside him, going at a rate much slower than he could just to stay with Troy. Troy beamed at him, feeling his cheeks flush with the excitement of dashing down the slope, and the biting cold.

Finally he'd reached the bottom, long after Ryan, who, though he'd been trying to slow to Troy's speed, had passed him out anyways.

Ryan's nose and cheeks were tinged pink and his hair was windblown. He looked beautiful.

Troy hugged him close. "So cold." He said, as a pretense just to get Ryan in his arms. The smaller boy's chest was pressed against him and it got him all hot and bothered.

Ryan, sensing this, tiptoed and kissed Troy's cold lips, making Troy grin and kiss him back, furiously, passionately, as if he were trying to tell Ryan everything he couldn't say through it.

Ryan seemed surprised, but by no means upset, and kissed Troy with as much zest, his tongue darting out to lick along Troy's lip, not parting till he was completely out of breath. "Cherry chapstick?" He questioned, lips still pressed to Troy's. "I don't want to get chapped." Troy defended. "Your nipples are hard."

"You can't tell." Ryan blushed red hot.

"But I know." Troy said, arching an eyebrow. Ryan stared at him, his chest heaving. "It's a wonder I'm still a virgin." He said, shaking his head.

Troy hugged him again, close, gently, loving Ryan so much, and wishing he could just say it.  


* * *

Will Troy ever tell Ryan how he feels?

Will Ryan ever get tired of waiting?

Will they ever get it on already?

Lol, tune in next time to find out!

* * *

Poll:

Bedroom.

Food.

Even if you haven't the foggiest idea what these mean, just choose one and prepare to be surprised. ^-^


	10. First Dates

"Troy, hurry up." Ryan called impatiently from the doorway. "Everyone's already gone downstairs."

Troy flopped unto the resort's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Let's not go then." He said suddenly, sitting up and looking at Ryan. "Why don't we just stay here together in the bedroom? Order room service and…you know, do boyfriend stuff."

Ryan blushed as he thought about the 'boyfriend stuff' Troy could be referring to. "As tempting as that sounds…" He said, his voice wavering. "Sharpay would be really upset having to sit alone with our parents."

"She has Zeke…" Troy wriggled his eyebrows and patted the space beside him on the bed suggestively. Ryan grinned and walked towards him, tugged his arm, making him get up and follow Ryan down the plush hallways.

Troy pouted. "Why so horny?" Ryan asked teasingly. "Suddenly you can't keep your hands off of me."

"I dunno, I'm just excited." Troy grinned.

"I think…that you're nervous about going back to school." Ryan suggested. "And you think maybe if we have sex it'll somehow mean were in a stronger commitment to each other."

Troy grimaced. Ryan had hit the nail freakishly hard on the head. "Don't worry." Ryan said, beginning to descend the luxurious stairs that lead to the dining area. "I'm sticking with you no matter what."

Troy tried to hide his grin as they got into the room, where Sharpay, Zeke and Mrs. Evan's sat.

"Where's dad?" Asked Ryan.

"He had…some business to attend to upstairs." Mrs. Evan's said tightly. "He said he would come down eventually."

Ryan smiled, a gorgeous smile that showed his dimples. "Com'n." He said to Troy, taking both his hands and leading him away from the other three. "Where are we going?" Asked Troy.

Ryan lead him off to a table for two. "Just here." He said. "His cheeks were tinged pink and Troy suddenly had the urge to kiss him. "Look," Ryan said, picking up a menu. "We're on a date!"

Troy looked around the heat regulated room, the dim lighting, the candles at all the table, ignoring Sharpay, who was complaining to Zeke about how she's gained weight (only to get attention from him) and back to Ryan. "You're right." He beamed, reaching across and kissing Ryan's nose. "We are." Then he glanced down at his menu. "So babe," He said, doing his best cool guy impersonation. "Steak, or lobster?"

Ryan, to his own dismay, began giggling and Troy wished that this trip, with them together like this, being together so obviously in front of _everyone_, would never end.

Next chapter: Troy and Ryan face school together.


	11. Loosing

Troy leaned against his car, pressing his head against the cold metal. His heart was pounding, and he was sure that he had never felt so nervous. He was waiting for Ryan at the front of the school, just as he'd promised, and his right hand was trembling. How was he going to go through with this?

People had always thought of him as Wonder Boy, Troy Bolton, and king of awesome. He didn't realize how used to it he'd gotten, and now, it could possibly all be taken away. It was a relief when he saw Ryan coming around the corner.

"Sorry." Ryan grinned. "Sharpay was taking forever to get ready and she made me totally late."

Troy hugged Ryan, as if one more second alone would've made him collapse. "Are you ready?" Ryan asked, brushing back a few loose strands of Troy's hair. "You don't have to…we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Troy swallowed, pulling his bag from out of the car, then took Ryan's hand into his. "Com'n." He said. "I'm no wimp."

He strode in the direction of the school, not wanting to think what everyone's reaction would be, only thinking about the feel of Ryan's hand in his.

Walking up the stairs, they entered the hallways together, and Troy was disappointed to see that no one noticed immediately. 'What, do they usually see me walking around holding guys hands?' He thought annoyedly, really wanting to just get this over with.

Ryan walked up to his locker and opened it, letting go of Troy's hand in the process. Troy sighed. He'd made his grand entrance and no one had even seen! Ryan sensed Troy's disappointment and was about to say something to him when a very intimidating looking Chad strode up to Troy.

"Dude, tell me I didn't see what I just thought I did." He said, voice low and menacing. Some curious heads turned, eager to get into the world of Troy. Troy looked at Chad, making sure to stand tall. This is what he'd wanted, wasn't it?

Ryan looked at Troy, wondering if he should intervene. But Troy spoke first. "Yeah, Chad. We're…" He breathed in deeply. "Me and Ryan…"

But Chad had already turned on his heels, and was off in the distance, striding down the corridors.

Troy stared after him. 'Shit.'

Drama. What will happen between Troy and his 'best friend?' I'm not sure yet….but I will be soon!


	12. Getting Back

Here's the second part!  


* * *

The image of Chad's face, brown eyes probing and flashing with anger, kept hitting Troy's mind, over and over. He couldn't focus, especially not in Math and so he simply rested his head on his arm and stared at the board. He hadn't expected it to go like this. Once, he'd contemplated what he'd do if it did, telling himself that he'd be able to move on even if Chad wasn't around, but he realized that that just wasn't true. He loved Chad, loved him as much as a friend could love another, and just couldn't stand the thought of loosing him.

He groaned to himself, replaying the image of Chad in his mind again. He'd never seen Chad look like that before. So…so, what did he look like? So…upset? Angry? He'd just never seen Chad like that, and it unnerved him. He hadn't seen Chad for the entire day either since that morning. Top that off with the fact that he didn't even have Ryan in the class with him, and you had a seriously depressed teenager.

He wasn't sure how much more of this class he could take. He needed to see Chad! As if on cue, Troy watched Chad storm past the classroom door, the same look as that morning on his face.

Troy stood, ignoring the class around him, the math teacher that continued to drone on as if he wasn't even these, and rushed out of the classroom. He caught Chad's sleeve before the other boy could get far, and then said his name.

"Chad?"

Chad turned, sharply, and Troy nearly lost all his breath seeing the look on his best friends face. He felt a coldness suddenly pressing against him from all sides. It hurt.

"Chad…how do you feel about this?" He asked, hating himself, because his voice had cracked and the way that Chad was staring at him made him want to cry and he just couldn't stand crying on front of Chad.

Chad looked at the ground. He moved, as if the tug himself away from Troy, then resorted to looking up, into his best friends eyes. "I dunno." He said gruffly. "Troy, I dunno. You've never…I mean, you haven't…this is a lot to take in."

"Can I ask you something?" Troy pleaded, blue eyes begging along with him.

"What?"

"You…Chad you said that we'd be together always. Are you going to break that promise to me?"

He'd struck a nerve, he could tell because Chad's eye's flickered with sudden compassion. "I…Troy, you're gay?"

"Answer?" Troy begged. "I need to know, just what kind of friend you are, if I've been wasting my time all my life giving you everything, treating you like a brother, _loving _you."

Chad completely faded, and Troy sighed in relief as he felt his best friend hold him close in a gruff but incredibly affectionate hug, his head resting against Troy's shoulder.

He grinned, holding Chad just as tightly, weak with relief. This, he realized, was the only guy who's opinion had really mattered to him. And now that that was over, he felt a load better.

They pulled back from each other and Chad beamed. "I'm sorry. It was just a lot to take in. I was so confused."

Troy smiled back. "What, confused about why I hadn't fallen for _you_ instead?"

Chad looked embarrassed, but still laughed genuinely. "No, I'm glad about that one. Because if you had come after me with those eyes? I don't think I would've been able to resist. Ryan obviously couldn't."

Troy grinned and punched Chad's arm, completely happy.

* * *

Sorry there was no Troyx Ryan in this one! 0.0

A) Jealous and Over Protective

B) Uncaring and Cold

Choose one and see what happens in the next chapter!


	13. You Make Me Wild

Read to see which option won the polls!

* * *

Troy couldn't believe that Ryan had such a hold on him, one so tight that Ryan could get him to do absolutely _anything_. Including, getting Troy to go shopping with him. Troy couldn't believe he was doing this. Shopping?

He sat on one of the plush benches in the high classed store that Ryan had dragged him into, directly in front of the curtained changing room that Ryan stood, trying on jeans.

Troy could image his boyfriend behind that curtain, pulling off pairs of pants down his long, slender legs and pulling up new ones. He pulled his blazer closer to his body, though he suddenly felt hot all over just thinking about Ryan, and stared at the curtain, waiting.

"How does it look?" Ryan said, pushing back the curtain and stepping out. Troy looked him over, up and down, and then whistled, low and slow. "Damn, you make me want to just come and take it off of you!" He exclaimed, admiring Ryan from all sides. The black skinny jeans left nearly nothing to the imagination, and Troy felt his mouth going dry.

Ryan smiled, a hint of blush grazing his soft cheeks. "So should I get it?" he asked, subconsciously rubbing his hands across the seat of the jeans.

"By all means." Troy said, wanting to just hold Ryan by his dancer's hips and drag those pants straight off. He hoped he wasn't drooling.

"See? Ryan grinned, punching Troy's shoulder. "Shopping is not that bad."

"Not when I'm with you." Troy said honestly, shaking his head. "You make it really enjoyable."

Ryan picked up a few other items of clothing from the bench and walked over to the cashier. Behind it stood a man, early twenties, brownish blonde hair and green eyes. Troy guessed he was handsome, in an aftershave commercial sort of way, but the only thing that made him really notice him was the fact that he was staring at Ryan just as hungrily as he'd just been.

For the first time in his entire life, the first time for real, Troy felt immensely jealous. He didn't care if Ryan didn't notice how this guy was staring at him, practically undressing Ryan with his vibrant perverted eyes. Alls sensible thoughts rushed from his mind, and his blood ran red- hot.

Ryan was his boyfriend, the one he loved though he had yet to admit it, and he just couldn't…couldn't…

He jumped up and strode to the cashier, wrapping his arms suddenly round Ryan in that posh, upper class store, staring at the cashier like an angry tiger. "Missed me already?" Ryan said smugly, laying his head in the crook of Troy's basketball-muscled arms. God, he was developing a fetish for Troy's muscles.

Troy tore his eyes away from the cashier, who was staring at him with a mix of fear and arousal, 99.99 percent fear, and smiled at Ryan, reaching across and giving him the first public kiss on the lips ever. Ryan smiled back, feeling the softness he'd been missing the entire week since school meet his own lips, and held Troy's soft head of well-styled hair, giving him that soft loving look that made the jock go weak.

"What was that for?" He murmured softly. Troy shrugged, turning Ryan completely towards him and kissing his lips once again, first the top one, then both, loving Ryan's taste. "You make me do some crazy things." He said in wonder. "Feel some crazy ways."

The cashier cleared his throat, but both boys ignored him, locked up in each other, making each other go wild.

* * *

This chapter was:

A)Too sappy! Bring on the smex!

B)Adorable, I was squealing!

C)Boring, what was the point of that?

D)Cute, but when will Troy admit his love???!!!

* * *

Poll:

The boys are just kick starting their relationship. Do you want:

A)Some drama

B)More fluff

C)Relationship problems

* * *

Good choice for the previous poll by the way, I really wouldn't have wanted to make Troy not care that another guy was checking out his boyfriend. And thank you for all your kind reviews!


	14. Realizations

Wow, 6 reviews! You guys are awesome!!! I'd like to thank all six of you sincerely for giving me my biggest number yet!

BJ Fantisizer

Swampthang

AlvinSevilleIsHOT

Fish'n'chips08

Kalzinite

Kiss-me221

Thanks a bunch you guys! ^-^

* * *

Ok, so I've got 4 votes for drama, 2 for relationship problems and 2 for fluff. After writing this I realized my mistake, one that AlvinSevileIsHOT helped point out. Relationship problems can be a form of drama. So let me rephrase my question.

Do you want drama:

Outside of relationship problems?

Or

Having to do with relationship problems?

Please revote! And in the meanwhile here's a chapter to tide you over.

* * *

"So in saying that 'my heart yearns for a jewel that is not jewelry', he's basically saying he wants the girl??" Troy said, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the pages of his literature book.

Ryan nodded from his spot curled up on the living room sofa. "Exactly." He said, smiling."

"Stupid." Troy said, sighing. "Why doesn't he just say that he loves her and get it over with?"

He scribbled down the notes and then flipped the page. "Dude, I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

Ryan looked at Troy over the top of his novel. "You actually should be getting through this without me." He said. "It's not like I'm going to be with you during your S.A.T's you know."

"But Ry, you know you won't stop helping me." Troy said, smiling slyly in half question as he shut his literature book and crawled up to Ryan on the couch.

"I might." Ryan said, loving the way Troy's face fell. "This is summer term Troy. You've got to focus."

"Urgh, you sound like your sister." Troy said teasingly.

Ryan looked mortified and his eyes shone icy blue as he picked up the cushion from behind him and smacked Troy with it. He wanted to do it again, but Troy had grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip.

"No fair!" He exclaimed. "You've got muscles!"

Troy stuck out his tongue, and with some difficulty Ryan flipped them, all the time trying to twist away. "Forfiet!" He yelped. "You're bigger than me!"

"Excuses, excuses." Troy waved his free hand about, making Ryan grin. "Just admit defeat."

"Never!" Ryan said, tossing his head haughtily.

"Well then princess, you shall be locked away for all eternity!" Troy began piling pillows around Ryan, still holding his wrist.

"Noooo, please!" Ryan clung to Troy's chest. "The brave knight must save me."

Troy grinned down at Ryan. "I'll be your brave knight."

Ryan cocked his head quizzically. "I thought you were my captor." He said.

Troy brandished an imaginary sword. "Not now, I'm not." He grinned.

Ryan sat up. "Hurrah." He said with a fake British accent. He leaned into Troy, who held him tightly. Here Ryan felt safe, against Troy's chest, caught up in his warmth, his head right against Troy's shoulder. Here he forgot about his prissy family and their all to high standards, and Sharpay and all her Spring musicals. He'd finally gotten a boyfriend, and in the mix, a best friend.

"You okay?" Troy asked softly, looking down in concern. "It is my duty as a knight to find out."

"God I love you." Ryan mumbled. "I don't think…I don't…"

"Don't what?" Troy asked.

"Never mind." Ryan smiled gently, reaching up to press a soft but passionate kiss to Troy's lips. "Let's finish our homework before Sharpay gets home with all her noise."

Troy sighed. "Fine." He said.

Ryan slapped on an imaginary helmet. "To victory!" He war-cried, holding up a pen. Troy gazed at him in pure adoration, before returning to his work.

Ryan picked up his novel, and settled back unto the couch. 'Troy, I don't think I could ever let you go. I think…you're the one.'

* * *


	15. Twisted Hearts Part 1

Well, I got three votes for drama within the relationship and three votes for it outside of it so I flipped a coin. Drama within won, but don't be saddened, all who wanted otherwise, this is a TroyxRyan, which will always end up prevailing!

* * *

Twisted Hearts (Part 1)

Ryan sighed and dramatically leaned his head against his flattened palm, trying to block Sharpay out as she spoke about her various drama productions that she was trying to reel him into.

His mind was really somewhere far off, with Troy, them talking together, laughing together, just being themselves with each other. Troy holding him and agreeing whole-heartedly that his family sucked, Troy listening to him as he sang, Troy teasing him about his affinity to blushing and his gay clichés.

He loved Troy more than nearly anyone now.

So why the hell would he want to be here with Sharpay?

"Ryan, are you even listening??" Sharpay's annoying voice sliced through his fantasy. Sometimes his sister just became too much.

"No." He said, flatly, honestly. "Why would I listen to you when I have the most awesome boyfriend in the world that I could be spending time with?"

"Urgh, you're being sappy again." Sharpay said with a toss of her hair.

Ryan stood up from where he'd been sitting on the stage and clasped his hands against his chest.

"I love him so much." He said, putting his hand to his forehead in a swooning position as he waltzed around the stage. "He makes me feel as if I was the only one worth looking at, and when he holds me I can barely breathe!" He looked to Sharpay, cheeks flushed eyes starry.

"And when he whispers into my ear and kisses me just so…I feel so naughty Shar, like I could just…"

"Ohmygawsh, just go!" Sharpay snapped huffily. "Mental images, eww, eww!!"

Ryan and grinned, grabbing up his knapsack. He knew it would get to her.

Troy waited by the front steps, in his 'cool guy' stance, leaned against the wall. He knew Ryan had gotten caught up with Sharpay, and had told him to go on without him, but he really couldn't resist the chance to drive home with Ryan, Ryan's hair blowing in the wind as the convertible sped along, belting out old songs along with the radio.

So he waited.

It wasn't hard to notice Chad coming down the hallway, but it surprised him and so he gazed at his best friend in concern as he neared.

"What's up man?" He asked. "I haven't seen you around in like ever."

Chad looked at him, brown eyes locking blue, and it was the same look as before, sad, angry, pained, hurt. Troy looked quizzical. Had Chad been avoiding him?

If so, why?

But before he could ponder any more Chad had gripped the back of his neck quite forcefully, and was kissing him, right on the lips. Troy nearly gasped but he couldn't. His mind was whirling with confusing thoughts, and the warm taste of Chad. It was nothing like Ryan, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't excite him.

Troy pulled back, as did Chad, but he couldn't yet say anything. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Chad…?"

Then he heard it.

Footsteps, coming down the hall.

* * *

Poll:

Should Ryan have seen?

Should Ryan have not seen?

Ah, I'm so eager to write the next one, hurry and review please!!


	16. Twisted Hearts Part 2

Urhg, I really didn't want to have to do this! Argh, but I shall, for the sake of awesome, juicy drama!

* * *

Troy's breath caught in his throat, and he just wanted to look away, wanted to stop breathing, stop _being_. He knew those footsteps, they were light, soft, and belonged to someone who's beauty had captivated him on more than 100 occasions.

And they had stopped, as if they wanted to turn around and run back in the direction from with they came, which only made Troy know that his assumption was right.

His heart literally hurt.

Ryan stood at the corner of the hallway, eyes wide with anger and confusion, and disappointment and hurt. Troy wanted to go to him, but Chad's arm was still around his neck, Chad was still way too close, and he just couldn't move.

Ryan blinked, twice, afraid. His lip trembled, as did his eyebrows, in the sort of disbelief that hurt Troy the most to see.

"…Troy?" Ryan murmured, not wanting to…but it was there, so plain, so obvious. He couldn't stand it, he could literally hardly stand, and he couldn't really breathe either.

No.

He really couldn't breathe.

His hand flew to his throat, and he felt that familiar light-headed, wheezing sensation that always came along with his attack.

But no, he hadn't had an asthma attack in years!

It was there now, that pain in his lungs, the tension; it was so hard to breathe.

He leaned his head against the locker, and Troy shoved Chad away from him, running towards Ryan. Ryan put his arm out and Troy realized the closer her got the more heavily Ryan breathed.

He stopped, wanting to cry. He couldn't even get out Ryan's name, so he mouthed the words.

Ryan breath was convulsive, and Troy didn't know what to do, but suddenly Ryan felt the cold plastic of his inhaler being pressed to his lips, and his twins soft brown eyes hitting him with concern.

"Ryan." Sharpay whispered, her hand on his back. "Breathe, honey."

He nodded, feeling her hand on his back. She always had carried his inhaler around in his purse, ever since the third grade when she'd started carrying around a purse.

If he wasn't on the verge of dying he'd be seriously touched.

Troy stood, watching the scene as Ryan started to return to his normal coloring again, watched as he stopped shaking, listened to Sharpay whisper soothing words to him.

"Com'n." She said softly. "Whatever's going on here we can deal with later."

With impressive strength, she helped support nearly all her brothers weight as she walked past Troy.

Troy watched, helpless. Ryan's eyes were unfocused, staring blankly ahead of him. He wanted to hold Ryan, hold him close, he looked so weak. He hadn't even known that Ryan had asthma.

He watched them leave, refusing to let himself cry. He couldn't do anything about it now, he'd have to talk to Ryan later. He was going to be alright in Sharpay's hands.

Now, now was Chad's turn.

He turned to Chad, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

His best friend look mortified, in fact, Chad had shed all the tears that he'd been afraid to.

"Troy, I didn't…I never meant to…"He blubbered, shaking his head of soft curls. Troy sighed, not quite ready to feel sympathetic. He was incredibly upset now, angry at Chad, worried about Ryan. But he needed to deal with it.

"You kissed me." He mumbled. "Why?"

Chad wiped his face, and then stared at the tears at his fingertips as if he'd never seen tears before.

"I've…liked you since eighth grade." He said, trying to meet Troy's eyes. But Troy was staring outside, watching Sharpay's car pull out of the parking lot.

Chad felt a new batch of tears coming. He could never be with Troy.

"It just wasn't fair!" He said passionately. "It wasn't fair that I liked you so damn much and Ryan…he just…" Chad broke off, the tears coming too fast for him to speak, though he didn't make a sound.

Troy was reluctant, but eventually he hugged Chad, letting him cry on his shoulder, just for now. Chad's body felt nothing like Ryan's, though at the moment it did seem fragile. 'Stop comparing them!'

Chad held Troy tightly, trying to make himself just stop. "But I didn't mean to kiss you! I never wanted to ruin you and Ryan. I just got tired of…of…I just couldn't accept it." Chad mumbled into Troy's shoulder.

"It was too much."

Troy listened to Chad, and he could hear all the pain in the other boy's words, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to help this time. He loved Ryan so much, and that just couldn't change.

"I know." Chad said, as if on cue. "I know that you…I don't know why I was so stupid Troy. I'm so sorry." He didn't sound like himself, proud strong Chad. He sounded like a boy with a broken heart and though it made Troy sad, he couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to fix things with Ryan

Chad let go, and the tears hadn't stopped. "I can't take this." He said softly. "You're Ryan's. You love him. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He wiped his cheek, though new tears quickly replaced the old. "But once you go to him…It'll be fine." His voice choked, and he looked hopeless and heartbroken. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if telling himself that Troy was off limits, and then turned back down the hallway.

"You guys'll be fine." He said.

Then he left, leaving Troy with nothing but Chad's tears on his shoulder.

* * *

Poor Troy and Ryan, but I also feel horrible for Chad!

* * *

Poll:

Should Chad:

Get to get an awesome love of his own

Get someone that'll only break his heart

Once again fall in love with someone that doesn't like him back

Continue pining for Troy

* * *

If you've chosen A or B, should the person be:

O.C

Or

An Original Character

* * *

AND, if you chose Original Character, who should it be:

Jason

Zeke (Please don't choose Zeke just cause they're both black, Urhg -.-)

Other (If so, who?)

Lot's of options, so please PLEASE vote!!!!


	17. Twisted Hearts Part 3

Ok, so once again, the votes are all tied up!

So, I've narrowed it down to this:

Chad finding an awesome love of his own is what won the first poll. The question which now stands is who should it be?

Poll:

Zeke (1 vote so far)

Jason (1 vote so far)

O.C (1 vote so far)

I personally would love to see Chad with Zeke, but it's all up to you! Vote for what you'd like!!!

* * *

Twisted Hearts (Part 3)

It had been a few hours, and Troy just couldn't wait anymore. He stood at Ryan's door, ringing the doorbell incessantly, occasionally stomping his feet on the ground to have some warmth return to them. 'Please.' He thought.

On cue, the door swung in, and he bowled past the butler, pushing himself into the foyer. He walked quickly up the stairs and down the hallway to Ryan's room, wanting to just push the door open and take Ryan lovingly into his arms.

But of course, things weren't that simple, and the (at the moment) all too over-protective twin of Ryan had grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him straight into her room.

"Uh Uh." She said, her voice reminding Troy of a frightening lioness. "You want to get to Ryan; you'll have to get through me. Now talk."

Troy looked at Sharpay, standing against the backdrop of her all too pink room, arms crossed, brown eyes down to slits.

"Chad's in love with me." Troy blurted, wondering if he should've said that, how Chad felt about him telling everyone. But right now, getting to Ryan was the thing most important to him.

Sharpay gazed at him, eyes shining in skepticism. "Chad?" She echoed. "Chad Danforth, major punk jock Chad?"

Troy nodded like a bobble head, not in the mood for Sharpay and her outrageous stereotypes.

Swallowing, Sharpay registered this. "Alright, go on." She said.

"I was waiting for Ryan and he just came up to me. I asked him what was wrong and he kissed me." Troy said. "There's really no long detailed story to tell. Ryan saw us and…well, you can fill in the blanks…"

Sharpay continued watching him, unsure. "Please, Sharpay." He said, eyes pleading along with him. "I need to see Ryan. I have to explain to him! He must be so hurt and confused right now."

"…Fine." She said. "But if you hurt him Troy…" She left her threat unfinished.

Troy nodded hurriedly, then rushed out of the room and down the remaining stretch of hallway.

T.B.C...

* * *


	18. Twisted Hearts Part 4

* * *

Troy stood just inside Ryan's doorway, watching what he hoped was still his boyfriend as he quietly slept. Ryan's cheeks were flushed pink and his damp hair lightly clung to his forehead. His mouth was barely open, teasing Troy with a peak of his pearly whites. His covers were down to his waist as he sprawled out, leaving his chest exposed.

Troy felt seriously guilty, but at that moment he really wanted to touch that chest.

He was after all, naught but a teenage boy.

Pulling up a chair close to Ryan's head, he reached out and brushed back the soft tips of the blond's hair. He breathed in deeply, and waited. In a few minutes (or hours, Troy really wasn't sure which), Ryan's eyes fluttered open, and he was gazing at Troy with those deep blue's, currently unfocused and gentle.

Troy smiled down at Ryan, and for a second, Ryan smiled blissfully back, till those same blue eyes came into focus again. Troy could almost see Ryan's memories rushing back to him, and in one swift movement, Ryan had scooted as far as he possibly could away on his king sized bed.

"Don't touch me." He said, his voice thin and soft, his breath coming in quick spurts, reminding Troy that he was just coming out of an asthma attack.

Troy put his hand in his lap, not wanting to upset Ryan any more than he obviously already was.

"Ryan," He started, trying to look into Ryan's eyes. But Ryan was staring down, his eyes hazy, uncertain and full of hurt. "That wasn't…it wasn't what it seemed."

Ryan's head shot up, and his chest prominently rose and fell. Troy once again felt that familiar twinge of guilt for staring at Ryan's flat abdomen, for wanting to hold him close and feel it against himself, Ryan's heart beating in time with his.

Ryan's eyes were cold, colder than Sharpay's could ever be with their icy blueness. Troy stared into them, realizing that Ryan had been more than a little angry, a little hurt.

He'd been flat out devastated.

"People think I'm a drama king, Troy." Ryan said Troy's name the way one would say the word 'rabies.' "I thought you knew that I wasn't one, from all our 'deep conversations' that we've had. But apparently you've forgotten. Well I'm not one, I'm not a fucking drama king. I didn't come to any false conclusions, or listen to stupid rumors. I _saw_, Troy, I _saw _it!"

He was breathing so hard Troy feared he would pass out, and he was clutching the sheets till his fingers were blue. His eyes were stormy now, and he sounded so _mean_. Plus, he was swearing, which Troy knew was truly a baaaad sign.

But all those things just made Troy want Ryan more. 'He loves me, he really loves me. I've hurt him so badly.' He thought, his heart clenching.

"It's not…Chad kissed me Ryan. I didn't kiss back. I know I should've pushed him away but I was just a little bit shocked, you know?" He spilled. "He seriously likes me, and he just came up to me and kissed me. I didn't want it! I didn't…Ryan I would never cheat on you."

Ryan stared at him, seizing him up. He bit his bottom lip in tormented thought. He wanted to let go for once, to be a baby and collapse against Troy, crying his eyes out with relief. But he was Ryan Evans, he had way too much pride for that.

So he stared.

Troy gazed back at him, wishing Ryan would quit with the mean act. He was honestly scared now of loosing Ryan. If Chad caused their break up he wasn't sure how he'd be able to forgive him.

"Ryan, please believe me." He reached out to touch Ryan's cheek. "I would never cheat on you."

Ryan turned his head and knocked Troy's hand away at the same time. "Don't touch me!" He yelled.

Troy felt a pain in his chest, which only intensified when Ryan whispered, "Now I know why you never could say you loved me too."

Troy's eyes widened, and he shook his head ferociously. 'But I do love you.' He thought. 'Ryan, you can't know how much I love you!'

Ryan's eyes were freezing over, and Troy couldn't let this happen.

"Ryan, I'm not lying. Chad kissed me. I wouldn't cheat, never ever troy to hurt you like that."

He crawled unto the bed, moving closer and closer to Ryan. He was going to go against all of Ryan's wishes, because he just had to hold him. Ryan slid back, his breathing raging and heavy. "Stop it." He said, hitting Troy away again. "You're not allowed to just come here and think you can make everything better. I trusted you Troy, I loved you!"

"You still love me." Troy said, calling Ryan's bluff. He held gently to Ryan's forearm, and then brought him close, hugging the other boy to his chest. Ryan struggled fiercely, and would've been able to get away if not for the fact that he'd been weakened from his asthma attack.

He sat there suddenly as Troy held him, rocking him slowly. It angered him to see that his anger was melting away with each stroke to his cheek. Troy's chest was pressed to his and his heart beat in time with the other boys.

"You've got a hold on me that I can't stand." He said venomously. "You have a control over me that you don't even know about. I'm weak around you, at the sight of you. You have me in the palm of your hands. With a single move you can make me succumb to you, die for you, die _because_ of you, give me incredible joy, incredible pleasure, incredible pain."

"Don't fight it. I've got you." Troy murmured, holding Ryan still closer. He could feel as Ryan's heart beat grew steadily stronger.

Ryan shook his head, and when he looked up, he _was_ the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Have you?" He said slowly. "Have you got me?"

Troy rubbed his thumb over Ryan's forearm, and suddenly it was the easiest thing in the world to say. "I have." He murmured. "I love you."

Relief shone visibly in Ryan's eyes, though it was quickly clouded by heavy tears.

Troy held Ryan as he shook, and the air was thick with intensity, passion, and chemistry.

"I'm such an idiot, c-crying like this." Ryan said bitterly, refusing to look up at Troy with such hot tears still in his eyes.

"I love you." Troy said again. His whole body tingled when he said it, especially the parts of him that were touching Ryan. He pulled Ryan closer, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist, sighing in relief as Ryan held him back. He was in a idyllic heaven, and was loving ever second of it.

For a few more minutes Ryan trembled as Troy squeezed him gently, and then he was still again, blue eyes washed soft again, soft and adoring.

"Can I kiss you?" Troy asked, taking in Ryan's perfect features.

"No." Ryan said, making Troy's heart stop for a while. "I still can't breathe very well." He added hastily, noticing the pain in Troy's eyes.

Troy beamed as Ryan reached up to caress his cheek. "God, do I love you." He said, burying his face in the length of Ryan's neck.

"So…Chad likes you?" Ryan said. "I feel really bad for him then. Cause there's no way in fuckin' hell that I'm letting you go now."

Troy kissed Ryan's forehead, sending hot-cold shots of electricity through both of them, and he sat there, refusing to let go of what he'd nearly lost. "I feel bad for him too." He said softly. "Because I think I might just spend the rest of my life in love with you."

Ryan just couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Wow, longest chapter ever! Well, this bout of drama is over. I hoped you liked it and it wasn't too intense. I really feel bad for Chad so the next chapter will focus on him, the poor thing. Him and whichever lucky boy has won the polls to be with him. Time will tell!

* * *

Poll:

A.)Teen experimenting

B.)Hanging with friends


	19. New Beginnings

* * *

After Chad was sure that Troy couldn't see him anymore, he'd began to run, down the hallways, tearing through the school like some sort of psychopath. Which he was sure he was going to become.

He was sure he'd never cried so hard or long in his entire life, and soon the school just seemed too small to run in anymore.

He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home only to have his parents kill him with questions. He couldn't go to Taylor or Gabriella or most any of his friends. They' d all want to know what was wrong, and coddle him and gaze at him with concerned eyes.

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, the taste of Troy tingling on his lips. He could never be with Troy.

He'd found himself in the locker rooms at long last, and sitting on one of the benches he leaned against a cold locker door, hoping that he'd cry so much that he'd run out of tears. At least then he would be able to go home.

He could never have Troy, never be with him. He'd known for so long, he'd even tried dating Taylor to get over it. But the love had only intensified over the years, to the point where he knew it was going to eventually consummate him.

He felt pathetic and incredibly gay, clinging to his shirt, listening to the painful sounds of his own heart breaking. He just couldn't stop.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he wasn't the only one in the room. He turned suddenly, and though it was hard to see through his tears, the boy he was looking at had the most incredibly soft brown eyes he'd ever seen.

'Just my luck.' He thought as Jason sat beside him. 'I've got the dumbest grape of the bunch to pester me.' Immediately he felt bad for what he'd thought. He was incredibly upset, but that didn't mean he had to pick on his far from sharp teammate.

And plus he was crying so hard he really didn't have anytime for sassy thoughts.

Jason looked at him, watching as Chad pressed his face back to the locker, not caring if he was seen as that constant stream of tears trickled down his cheeks.

Chad wished Jason would just go, because he knew that he was going to say something stupid soon, like point out the fact that Chad was crying or something.

So of course it was shockingly surprising when Jason didn't say a word, only gently gripped Chad's forearms and pulled him close, giving him a place much more comfortable than a freezing metal locker to cry on.

Chad's thought were confused and bewildered, but he didn't move as Jason held him tightly in place. Neither of them said anything, though Chad could feel a healing sort of warmth pressing into his chest, soothing his monotonous sobs.

He didn't try to stop, but in a matter of minutes he had, and Jason still held him, as if he knew Chad still needed to be held, and he let go right as soon as Chad was stable again.

Chad looked up, and he knew that Jason wasn't going to start badgering him with questions, coddle him to death, freak him out with over exuberant concern. Jason simply did this adorable teen boy smile, and handed Chad a clean Kleenex, straddling the bench so that he was now facing the other boy.

Chad wiped his face, feeling comforted and calmed by the silence. He hated crying because whenever he did people just went crazy with concern, stifling him with it. But Jason's soft gaze made him _want_ to talk, made him actually feel good.

He tugged one of his curls, playing with it in the way that he did whenever he was nervous. "It was just too much." He said, breaking the long held silence.

Jason's next words surprised him more than he'd ever before been. "Being in love with Troy?" Jason asked, brown eyes flickering with amusement as he saw Chad's shocked expression.

But Chad closed his mouth, slowly realizing that Jason was defiantly not as dull a pencil as everyone thought he was. His eyes made that obvious, eyes that shone with a quite intelligence, opposite to Taylor, who made it known that she just _knew_.

"Yeah." Chad said, glad he didn't have any explaining to do. "And not having him…share the feelings."

Jason smiled, and his eyes made Chad look into them till that warmth from before began taking him over.

Jason was very slightly chubby, mostly in the face, though he still had all the muscles of a well- developed basketball player, and Chad could see his abdominal muscles clenching through his shirt as he breathed. He didn't look a thing like Troy, though he was defiantly incredibly adorable in his own right.

But he was certainly not the tall lanky type guy that Chad had always been attracted to.

He was attracted now.

"It hurts." Jason said simply, and his voice let Chad know that he _truly_ understood.

'How could I have never spoken much to him before?' Chad thought. Jason had always been quiet, which was probably why he'd seemed…intelligently lacking.

But he was proving that he was more than just a little intellectual now, and an incredible comforter.

"How did you know how I felt?" Chad asked.

"I watch." Jason smiled. "I see a lot that you guys don't think that I do. I'm kinda misunderstood, ya know."

Chad did know, he'd just been thinking about just that.

Jason covered Chad's hand with his, slightly smaller, miraculously soft one, and smiled boyishly again. "You're going to be fine." He said with conviction.

The throbbing in Chad's heart had stopped, in the half an hour he'd spent with Jason.

He looked down at the other boy's hand, then held it and squeezed it, running his thumb over it.

Jason looked down, as well, then back up, his eyes just a little bit wide.

He bit his lip thoughtfully, and Chad wondered if he was making a fool of himself, if this intense chemistry vibe he was getting from Jason wasn't really there.

After all, Jason had never struck him as gay.

Then Jason grinned, flushing happily and squeezed Chad's hand back.

Chad felt his heart begin to heal. He was still madly in love with Troy, but it was rapidly fading into the background.

He _would_ get over it.

And anyways, Jason had never struck him as a lot of things before either.

* * *

Poll:

Was this:

A.)Awkward

B.)Something that seemed right and natural

C.)Disappointing

D.)Promising

You all know I'll be updating soon! More Chason in the future.


	20. Hormones

* * *

Glancing towards the entrance of the hospital for the fifth time in the last half an hour, Troy sighed and turned back to Chad, leaning his back against the hood of the car. "I can't wait to hear." He said friskily, bouncing on the soles of his feet. "How long does this take?"

"Calm down. You want them to rush through the check up on Ryan, give him a clean bill of health and then have him come out and have another asthma attack because the doctors weren't thorough enough?" Chad asked practically, careful not to look at Troy.

It was just a little bit awkward hanging out with Troy after the huge confession he'd made, but, even though they were still there, strong and prominent, his feelings for his best friend were slowly staring to fade away, being replaced with feelings for someone….else.

So he stuck around, knowing that Troy still wanted him as a friend, and wanting Troy's company as much as before. "You're right." Troy said, eyeing the hospital doors warily. "But….God, it's been a week and I'd be lying if I said I didn't seriously miss kissing him…oh…shit Chad, I didn't want…"

Chad shrugged, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "It's fine dude, whatever." He said in a strangled voice. Then he grinned. "You guys make a cute couple."

Troy smiled back, grateful, though he kept shooting Chad glances to make sure he wasn't sinking into a state of depression as they stood.

Chad's phone beeped twice, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Aww crap." He snapped. "I've gotta now, man."

"Where to?" Asked Troy curiously.

"Me and Jason are going to the movies." Chad said flatly, pushing his phone into his pocket once again.

Troy grinned. Chad was trying to keep a straight face but Troy could see the red on his mocha brown cheeks. "Aww, date at the movies?" He teased. "Who am I to stop hormones in action?"

He slapped Chad's butt as the other boy walked away, making Chad blush more. "It's not a date!" He yelped.

"Don't go too _hard_ on him if you know what I mean." Troy winked.

Chad rolled his eyes as he backed out f the parking lot, though he couldn't keep himself from grinning.

Right then, Ryan emerged from the hospital, all dimples and smiles. Try cupped his mouth. "What'd they say?" He yelled.

Ryan cupped his own as well. "I'm all good to go!" He screamed back.

"That's awesome!" Troy roared in excitement.

By now Ryan was right in front of him, but he kept his mouth cupped as he yelled, "I know!"

Troy grinned and held his boyfriend close, round his tiny waist. Ryan fell into a fit of giggles as Troy snuffled at his neck, trying to bat him away unsuccessfully.

"Great!" Troy said. "Now I can kiss you."

"Can we wait till we get home? I don't want my doctor to poke his head through the window and see me deep-throating my boyfriend, thanks."

"Alright." Troy opened the door for Ryan. "But don't be surprised when I go 120 an hour. Damn, am I eager!"

* * *

Poll:

Second Base (Light)

Second Base (Extreme)

Third Base (Light)


	21. Hormones Conclusion

100 reviews!!! And to celebrate, the boys take their relationship to a new level!

* * *

The second the door had been securely locked behind the two boys, Troy had flung himself at Ryan as forcefully as he could without knocking the other boy over, and began kissing him with astounding passion. "Troy?" Ryan asked, pleasantly surprised. Was East High's chastity star going feral?

Soon he couldn't ponder on it anymore. Troy was a damned good kisser, and he really couldn't think with such amazing lips pressed to his. He kissed back, the water to Troy's more than a little wild flame, caressing the soft hairs on the back of Troy's neck, steadying what would've otherwise turned out to be a pretty wild make out session.

Troy collapsed backwards unto Ryan's bed, never letting go of the other boy and Ryan took this time to gaze at Troy. Regular jeans, a faded designed t-shirt, converse, incredible haircut. Regular jock, regular gorgeous boy next door.

Troy's blue eyes twinkled, and he pulled Ryan close, his breath hot on Ryan's neck as he kissed it. Ryan felt himself shudder. 'No.' He thought. 'Defiantly not regular.'

The nips at his neck seemed even more naughty than Troy's usual teasing antics, and they were driving him wild. He arched his neck, trying not to make it too obvious how much he wanted it, but Troy, even in his crazed hormone state, picked up on this subtle movement.

He looked into Ryan's eyes and smiled. "We don't have to go far." He murmured, stroking small circles on Ryan's arm. Those words made Ryan tremble in anticipation. This was defiantly not the light kissing and quick strokes that they usually did.

This was real man's stuff.

A bit hesitant, he nodded, suddenly shy as Troy's hand ran up his shirt, one of his boyfriend's hands holding onto his leg, pulling it till Ryan was straddling Troy comfortably, with Troy sitting cross-legged.

Wrapping his arms round Troy in a tight embrace, he allowed himself to be swept away in what could possibly end up being the most incredible make-out session of his life. Troy's hands were _everywhere_, and his lips were just _too good_. And their bodies pressed so close to each other made Ryan go _wild_.

Troy looked at him again, and Ryan nodded, not sure what Troy planned to do next.

He yelped a little in surprise when he felt Troy's hands undoing his pants, Troy's hand in his pants. He didn't ask Troy to stop, he didn't want him to stop. Instead he shoved himself even closer to Troy, as Troy's hand found the one area it hadn't yet touched.

Ryan's breathing was quick as Troy explored, and he kept one hand on Troy's chest, one in his hair as he buried his face in Troy's neck.

He trembled as Troy's other hand began peeling his pants off, and then as that same hand took his and placed it on the bulge in Troy's pants.

What Troy was doing, whatever it was, felt incredible, and Ryan didn't want it to end. He didn't want any of this to end. And both he and Troy knew that neither of them were going to end it anytime soon.

Troy's phone scared both of them, and it was a tangle of limps undoing themselves from each other for the next few seconds, resulting in Troy finally finding his phone. "Lo?" He said, still sounding hot and horny. His cheeks were flushed and he didn't take his hand off of Ryan's knees. That had been awesome.

"Troy, we're all down at the mall! You and Ryan should join us!" Gabriella's chirpy voice called.

Troy sighed, and looked at Ryan, who nodded resignedly.

"Sure." Troy faked enthusiasm. "We'll be right down."

"If this is without a week of kissing you…I just can't imagine a month." Ryan grinned, buttoning his shirt, eyes still glazed with lust.

"We'd have done this and more in the parking lot at the hospital." Troy smiled, winking.

Ryan blushed, mortified, but slightly, just slightly turned on by that thought.

* * *

Tell me how the first T rated scene was?

Thanks to:

ALVINSEVILLEISHOT!!! (You're motivation has been awesome, and your reviews steady. Thank you so much for being my friend!)

Aishiteru (Even though you started reading when I had already written 17 chapters, you still reviewed em all! Thanks.)

DeltaSPARTAN003 (My very first reviewer! I hope you're still reading? :3)

fish'n'chips08- (I luv your down to earth review style and I always look forward to hearing from you.)

swampthang ( Your reviews are always sweet and make me feel great. Your name is awesome btw)

BJ Fantisizer ( All your reviews are well put and well written. I can tell its you before I even read your name! Lol, our boys *insider*)

Mondler4Ever (Thanks for adding this to its first C2!)

Kiss-me211(You always put your input in the polls. Thanks for that.)

kalzinite(I'm glad you noticed that I try to be quick with my updates)

I fell so fast. JoBro's Fan

j111( You were in the group to give me my first highest set of reviews. Your name is always remembered. Plus you never stop inputting in the polls. )

KelsiLovesLucas (100th Reviewer!)

Draco's Gaurdian Angel

Rigmor R.R (Your reviews are always sincere!)

EvermoreAuguste'ET'Bleu

-BabyBleuxCullenQueen-

Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks

Cece

Omg *dies*

* * *

Thank you all sincerely for reviewing and for those that review regularly, I know your names all off by heart and your personalites shine through your reviews. I love you all individually. Thanks so much!

* * *


	22. Just hangin'

If anyone's wondering, I'm defiantly not stopping anytime soon. Expect another 20 chapters coming at you just as fast as this set did!

* * *

"We were just talking about you two and we realized that we've hardly been getting to see you around." Taylor said, taking a sip of her smoothie, looking at Troy and Ryan, who sat across from her, Kelsi, Martha and Gabi, over it.

"And we miss you." Gabriella said meaningfully, looking directly at Troy. He blushed, but didn't look away. Was he still getting a slight romance vibe from Gabi?

"Gay couples fascinate me." Taylor said, staring at them both wistfully. "Boys are usually such boneheads, its lovely to see them in such a sweet sort of state."

"Yeah, we defiantly need Chad to go gay." Gabriella piped in, grinning.

"Oh heavens yes." Taylor threw her hand to her chest. "That would be a dream come true."

Ryan and Troy shared secret smiles. The girls all simultaneously cooed.

"Com'n, it doesn't change me." Troy said, looking down at his drink. "Me and Ryan are still the same as always."

"Oh, please honey." Taylor interceded. "Your hair's different…"

"Your clothes look better…" Martha added.

"You've become way less jockish." Kelsi smiled.

"You're even more irresistible." Gabi finished.

Ryan reached under the table and held Troy's hand. "He is." He said, smiling at Troy, who grinned back at him.

"Hey guys!" Chad said, coming up with Jason to where all the others sat in the food court. He was practically beaming, and Jason was radiating with a warmth that the entire group could feel.

"What's up with you guys? Movie done already?" Troy asked.

"It sucked." Chad grinned. "We left at intermission."

"Why so happy then?" Taylor asked confused.

Chad pulled up a chair beside Troy, with Jason beside him. "It was fun to make fun of it together." He shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

But Troy could hear the pure excitement radiating from him. What had happened? Had Chad and Jason kissed or something?

He shared a look with Ryan. He'd get Chad to spill later.

'Wow.' He thought with a pang. 'That was a really gay thought.'

Was he really changing?

He looked at Ryan, from his well manicured nails, tilted pink hat, black jeans with a baby blue polo and perfect haircut.

He was beautiful.

'But not who I want to be.' Troy thought, looking down at his own buffed nails, the ones Ryan had insisted on him getting last week when they'd been at the mall.

Ryan was saying something and smiling at him, but he couldn't quite hear.

'Am I turning into a…gay cliché?'

* * *

Well is he??! Read on to see how Troy's feelings develop. If anyone is wondering, it is May 7th, Sophomore year in their time. I didn't make it to be at the same date as today, it just happened to be. Cool huh? So follow them as they grow older together. Maybe I'll write so much that they'll get to see May 7th of next year!

* * *

Poll:

Jason and Chad are becoming fast friends.

Should they:

A.)Drift apart

B.)Grow even closer

C.)Start going out

D.)Become best friends

And...

Gabi might still have feelings for Troy.

Should she:

A.)Act on them

B.)Ignore them


	23. Cliched

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ohmagawsh! Oh my gosh…" Troy pressed him hands against his floor length mirror, staring it down as he repeated the words that would test his manliness. Was he slurring? Did he sound different? Did he sound gay??

"Could I get some coffee?" He said seriously. "Coffee? Co…ffeee?"

Straightening, he felt satisfied. There was no clichéd slur audible to him in his voice. 'Maybe I was paranoid. I feel the same.' He thought, running fingers through his brown, golden highlighted hair.

"Self conscious?" Ryan said teasingly, standing at the doorway. "Ryan?" Squeaked Troy, turning sharply. "What are you doing here? Its Saturday night."

"Exactly what I thought." Ryan said, smiling gently. "Why am I not with Troy? It's a Saturday night!"

Troy smiled uncomfortably. How long had Ryan been there? Had he been listening? Just the thought got Troy blushing.

"Flushed in my presence?" Ryan said playfully, coming into the room. "I've never had a boyfriend like this before."

"And just how many have you had?" Troy asked, eyes twinkling as he joined in the playful banter.

"Let's just say you're the first worth remembering." Ryan said truthfully. "And the first that has yet to hurt me."

Troy sat beside Ryan on his bed. "I'd never hurt you." He said sincerely, taking the other boys hand. Ryan looked down at it and smiled. "Not on purpose anyways, huh." He said teasingly, leaning into Troy.

Troy grinned, holding the back of Ryan's head, stroking the fine blond hair.

For the moment all thoughts of being a gay cliché jumped out of his mind, and only the thought of Ryan against his chest, hand in his took over, intoxicating him.

But still, he couldn't help ask…

"Ryan, do you think I'm gay?" He asked, biting his tongue for having asked such a stupid question.

Ryan looked up at him, and then smirked. "Trick question?" He asked.

Troy blushed. "I…no…never mind." Once again, he let the nagging thoughts slip from his mind, thoughts of himself turning into a gum-blowing, musical singing, dress-coordinated gay freak, instead holding Ryan closer.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Said Troy, snuggling into Ryan's neck. He was the same as he'd always been, just the same, and he wasn't going to change.

He refused.

* * *

Ah, the whole gay thing is stuck in Troy's mind, and now that Gabi still has feelings for him, she's going to make it even worse!

Poll:

Should Troy:

A. Forget about his anxiety for now, too much drama too soon

B. Have the thoughts keep nagging him


	24. Trouble

I'm sure that anyone who reads these stories consistently will notice that I am an extremely quick updater. So, of course there is a really good reason as to why there has been a total lapse in the last week. My computer's broken and so I couldn't do a thing. It still is actually and its really hard to write on the school computers but finally managed to do one. Please stick with me through this annoying time span, till I get my laptop fixed!

* * *

Troy stretched his long legs out underneath him as he sat at one of the tables in front of the Burger King that stood in the mall. Ryan had promised him food after going shopping with him for nearly the entire day.

"Here you go." Ryan said soothingly, plopping a tray of unhealthy, fattening food in front of Troy. "As promised."

Troy picked up the burger and bit happily into it. "Thanks babe." He murmured, chewing while staring into the distance. Of course he wasn't a gay cliché. What a stupid thought. He was just in love, and everyone changed a little when they fell in love right?

"I'm going to go get something for myself now." Ryan said, standing. "Burger King and all the other fast food chains around here gross me out."

Troy grinned at him, but didn't say anything as he took another enormous bite out of his burger. Ryan pushed back his chair and strutted away, leaving Troy alone.

It was a few minutes before he heard it, and when he did Troy's heart stopped beating.

"Check it out!" A loud and obnoxious voice said from behind him. "A real life queer!"

Troy turned sharply, immediately on defense. A couple of punk skater boys sat there, all trailing eyes on Ryan, who ignored them.

Troy however, did not have any sort of calm will power about him, and felt his whole body begin to boil hot. "Queer?!" He snapped, voice low and hot and frighteningly dangerous, making all the boys turn.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere?" One of the boys asked curiously.

"Shut the fuck up." Troy said, his intense gaze on the one which had first spoken. "Where do you get off calling him queer?"

"Well…I kinda just looked at him." The boy said gruffly, shaking his red hair. "Walking around, shaking his hips like he's a girl. That's sick."

"Troy…" Ryan said who had paused and turned, and was now watching the scene with concern. "Don't bother."

"Don't bother?" Troy said, arching an eyebrow. "Let these asshole's go on making fun of you?"

"Wait, you know the queer?" The boy asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Well…now that I think about it, you look kinda gay yourself."

"It's their stupid opinion."Ryan said in an undertone. "Let them keep it."

"Troy Bolton!" The boy who had recognized Troy burst out, suddenly. "From East High!" He was, for the moment, ignored however.

"Once they decide to speak, there stupid opinion is everyone's business." Troy said, his voice much louder than Ryan's.

"Actually, you look even gayer than him…" Annoying skater boy said, looking thoughtful.

Troy's stomach lurched, and suddenly he was on top of the other boy, and he'd punched him and the mall cops were coming to break it up and Ryan was looking mortified. Everything was too loud, and too strange, the lights suddenly too bright.

Troy's mind was blank.

"_Actually, you look even gayer than him…" _Was all that he heard in his head, and it really really pissed him off.


	25. Finding Self

* * *

I m back! Finally. I ve missed at last 60 or 70 chapters and no one hates it more than me! Still, I m going to keep going until I ve got at least 365 chapters, one for every day!

* * *

"I don't think you even need me to tell you how stupid that was." Ryan smiled sheepishly, though embarrasment shone clearly on his face. "You've been banned from the mall? For a month??"

"You're right." Troy tucked his ball underneath his arm and turned to Ryan. "I don't. My parents weren't too happy about it either."

"I'll lay off then." Ryan said, imagining just how mad Troy's dad got when he did. "But why did you do that?"

"I was pissed off! They were making fun of us!" Troy flung the ball at the net, shocked when he scored.

"I get that. But they're idiots! You beat them up?!" Ryan raked a hand through his hair, trying to plead with Troy, get him to realize his stupidity.

"Yeah. They gaybashed you and now I can't buy burritos at the mall any more. Injustice sucks." Troy flung another ball at the hoop. It missed.

Ryan tried not to smile. "I know why you did it you know." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You feel threatened. Your manhood feels threatened."

"Not true." Troy said, watching the ball bounce away, wondering how Ryan could have so much insight.

"Is too true." Ryan said, shaking his head. "You think you're turning into some sort of stereotype and you really don't like it, do you?"

Troy didn't bother look up. "You're beginning to know me a little too well." He said, sighing shamefacedly.

Ryan walked towards him, then stopped. "You're you." he said softly. "No matter what. Being gay isn't a curse, and it isn't going to transform you into anything Troy. If you're so scared..."

"I'm not!" Troy reached over and kissed Ryan gently, trying to say everything without saying anything. "I love this. I love us. I'm sorry."

"Well then, no more stunts?" Ryan said, obviously pleased with the kiss. Troy grinned and shook his head, pushing all thoughts of cliches out of his mind.

* * *

Should the next chapter be about:

A) TroyxRyan

B) ChadxJason


	26. Please?

* * *

Troy and Ryan won! So Chad and Jason coming up next!

* * *

It had been a while since the whole 'confused with who I am' thing had happened, long enough for Troy to be re-allowed into the mall, and long enough for Ryan to completly believe that he was over it. In fact, finals were coming up. And not only finals, but the school play.

Ryan had been practicing up a storm for the play. He was more excited than anything about this. He was the star this time, not Sharpay. Amazing. And how had this feat been possible? Well, even though it was a love story, the two main characters were male. Don't get your heart rate up. It was Merchant of Venice this year. And Ryan had finally gotten his part. He was Bassanio.

He was just beside himself with excitement, and so it was a particularly defeating blow when 'Antonio' broke his leg. "What do you mean we can't do it!" He'd yelled after Mrs. Darbus as she strode away from him on the stage. "Don't we have a backup or something?"

"I did say that we had no stand in for Antonio, Ryan, but you insisted that the show must go on!" Miss Darbus haugtily flung her scarf over her shoulder. "But I didn't think he would break his leg!" Ryan pleaded. "We can't stop!" He'd finally gotten his father to come, along with his mother. Both parents, and he was the star! He felt like dying right there.

"I'm sorry, but unless you can get another gorgeous, talented male to play the part Ryan, the shows over." She shrugged. "What a shame. It took so long to get the school to even aprove of us doing this play."

She finished striding and left, shutting the door behind her, and leaving Ryan in the dim light. Feeling distraught, he sank into the nearest chair, almost close to tears. Why had it happened to him? No one had ever dropped out when Sharpay was lead, and now that it was his turn?

He sighed and covered his face. 'Of course it happened to me. I'm me...'

Ryan didn't know how long he sat there, but when Troy came in he smelt clean and just beautiful, which meant he had gone to practice AND showered. It must've been late. "You abandoned me, huh?" Troy said jokingly as he strolled down the aisle, ball in hand. "You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago!"

Ryan didn't look up, for fear that he _had_ started crying somewhere along the way, and hadn't even noticed. "What's wrong?" Troy asked, stopping a few feet away from him, dropping the ball into a chair then coming closer. Ryan shook his head slowly, as if he had a headache which he was trying to shake of, which, by now, he did. "Ryan?" Troy sat beside him and slung an arm around him.

Ryan turned and pressed his face into his boyfriends chest. "It always happens to me." He whispered.

"What?" Troy said softly, stroking his hair.

"Crap. Crap always happens to me." Ryan whispered venomously.

"Am I crap?"

Ryan paused. "...Shut up." He snapped, angry that Troy was right. "Just let me be mad."

"Ooh, I love you when you get all bitchy." Troy grinned, tilting Ryan's head up to his and kissing his forehead. "You're too sweet most of the time."

Ryan pulled away and frowned. "The play, Troy. Its...off."

"No way. You didn't put all that time that you couldv'e been spending with me into this only to have it cancelled!" Troy almost sounded as upset as Ryan.

"My Antonio broke his leg. Bastard." Ryan stared at the ground, momentarily angry with the world.

"That sucks." Troy pushed a few stray strands away from Ryan's damp forehead, hugged him close. "You wanna drown your sorrows in a good movie and smoothies?"

Ryan shook his head. "I think, I just want to be alone for a while." He said, looking down again.

Troy stood. "I get it." He smiled. "Just remember you'll always be the fairest merchant to me." With that cute boyish grin on his face he turned to leave. Ryan felt his heart in his chest, and he reached out to grab Troy's arm. "Say that again." He whispered.

"You'll always be the fairest merchat to me?" Troy said quizzically.

"I love you." Ryan said, a devious grin on his face.

* * *

For the next chapter:

A) Movies

B) Park


	27. First time

Chad and Jason at the movies!

* * *

Chad shook himself up one last time. He really couldn't belive it. He was going out with Jason. Fine, maybe he'd been doing this for a couple months now, but never like this. Never...alone, to the movies. In the dark. It felt like a date. A serious date with a boy. He could hardly breathe. Of course, he was still in love with Troy. The feelings hadn't been artificial, or just physical. They'd been deep, and even though it hurt, he was slowly uprooting grinned at his reflection in the mirror, then raced downstairs and out to his car.

Jason didn't own a car, so he was going to pick him up. It didn't escape Chad that this made it seem even more like a date. When he got to Jason's, which was only a few blocks away, he was standing on this front lawn in the dimming sunlight. Chad almost felt like turning back. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself. This was such a sudden change, the whole coming out process, and he had yet to tell his parents. He didn't think he could ever tell his dad though. 'Maybe we're moving too quickly.'But Jason was already walking towards the car, smiling all sweet and boyishly, which made Chad just want to take back that thought.

"Hey." Jason said, sliding into the seat beside Chad. They were both wearing similar clothes, jeans and t-shirts, but on Jason it looked so...yummy, like you would want to just rip it off of him. Chad felt his face heat up, and Jason smiled at him innocently. Jason's innocence. his genuine innocence was another amazing thing about him. He appreciated everything, never made a dirty comment, never seemed to have a dirty thought. Chad couldn't even imagine kissing him...Ok, maybe he could. They were silent for a while, but it was eventually broken by the sounds of Jason rustling around in his pants. He pulled a small, white box out of his jeans and smiled shyly.

"Ummm...I got this for you. I-I wanted to give you now so that when we get to the mall you can exchange it if you hate it." Chad grinned, loving all of Jason's insecurities. He was so different from Troy, it was shocking that he was attracted to both of them. "Let me see." He said, glad for the traffic.

Jason handed him the box and he opened it, smiling immediatly. A bracelet made entirely of an assortment of basketballs, down to the clasp. It was golden, beautiful, but also very masculine."Oh man, I love it!" Chad grinned, upset that he coudn't take his eyes off of the road. Jason flushed. "That's great!" He said. "Cause I lost the reciet and I was just going to have to buy you something else if you hated it."

Chad laughed. "You rock so hard." He said. "But, whats this for?"

"Our 10th...outing, like a little celebrant." Jason said carefully, looking back down. He was always very careful with what he said to Chad, becasue he knew how much he was still into Troy. But Chad knew that Jason was seriously crushing on him.

'It must really hurt.' Thought Chad. 'I know just how it feels.'He didn't know the status of their relationship. They'definatly become very close friends, but certianly not boyfriends. 'What should I be doing?"' Chad thought.

Jason looked down, playing with his fingers, one at a time. "You wanna...put it on for me?" Chad asked, holding out the bracelet, along with his took Chad's hand in his, holding it gently, then looped the bracelet round it and did the latch. Chad felt his breath catch as Jason's finger brushed across his pulse point, whether on purpose or accident, he wasn't sure.

"We're here." he said, sounding breathless, even to himself. Inside, he felt his pulse racing. During the entire movie, his heart rate would pick up every time Jason touched him, accidentally or otherwise, and he found himself staring at him so much he didn't even know what the movie was about. It was like falling in love all over again. Which, he probably was."This is pretty scary, isn't it?" Whispered Jason, reaching out to grip Chad's arm. Chad looked from Jason, to the screen. "...Yeah." He said slowly. "Really. Scary."

Jason rustled around in the dark, his hand searching for something. "What are you looking for? "Chad asked bemusedly. "You're hand." Jason said, looking up at Chad. "Where is it?" Chad held it up, puzzled, but as Jason gently took hold of it, he realized. "You don't mind, do you? "Jason asked. "No." Chad grinned, squeezing Jason's hand. "This is after all our first real date."

The look on Jason's face was simply adorable.

* * *

For the next chapter:

A) Trip and Fall

B) Trip and get caught


	28. Convine Me

Back to Troy and Ryan!

* * *

"Troy please! Do it for your ever loving, always forgiving boyfriend?" Ryan pleaded, burying his face against Troy's chest. "This means so much to me, you don't even understand. Please?!"

Troy sighed, holding Ryan's head, carding his fingers through his hair. He'd seen how upset Ryan had gotten when he'd heard the play was off. And he could be the one to fix everything for him. Just like that? But, this was Merchant of Venice, one of the most prominently obvious love stories between two men out there. Could he really do a drama production in which he had to kiss Ryan on a stage multiple times?

At that point, not only would be a gay cliche...

...He'd be like, the poster boy.

"Ryan, no. No, no, no. Of course I don't want the play off, but I'm sure you can find another guy for this." He said, prying Ryan off of him. "I just don't think..."

"You think it'll ruin your image or something? East High's Golden Boy makes out with boyfriend on stage. Afraid of being callled out again?" Ryan said stonily He crossed his arms across his chest, and Troy knew he had all rights to be angry. "Fine." Ryan snapped, brushing past Troy. "I'll find someone else. And I'll kiss him with full force on that stage, just to pi-"

Troy didn't know how he did it, but he managed to grab Ryan round his waist before he fell, as Ryan had tripped over his basketball which had fallen to the ground. He turned Ryan over, so he was looking up at him, still holding him inches away from the ground. "Careful." He whispered, stroking some stray blond hairs from Ryan's face. "You don't want to break your leg too, now do you?"

Ryan reached up, slipped his arms around Troy's shoulder, let him hold him close, Troy craddling the back of his head. He felt safe, though he was a little shaken. "I could've hit my head and gotten a concusion. That would have been a bad fall." He mumbled as Troy pressed a kiss to his head. They sank into the nearest seat together, Ryan bundled in Troy's lap, and Troy kicked the ball away.

"And this is why I need you Troy." Ryan said finally, fingering the pendant around Troy's neck and looking up at him. "You're my support. My everything."

"Damn you. "Troy said, running his fingertips over Ryan's cheeks. "Damn. You."

But Ryan grinned, because he knew just what that meant. "Come to practice at 3:30 sharp tommorow." He grinned, holding both sides of Troy's face and kissing him silly.

"I love you." He added, more softly this time.

Troy grinned, feeling Ryan's pelvis against him in their very compomising position. "Show me how much." He whispered, returning the kiss.

* * *

Poll:

A) Crying

B) Yelling

Don't know what I'm talking about? Just choose one!! This time everyone made great choices, because otherwise Ryan would have tripped, fallen, and landed unconcious! ^-^


	29. Fight

Looks like yelling won this one.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" Mr. Bolton asked, standing at the doorway as Troy stepped in.

"Uhh..." Troy dropped his bag to the ground at the door and walked into the living room.

"You know..." He stalled. "With Ryan."

He could hear a snort from the doorway, but he chose to ignore it. "You were 15 minuites late for practice."

Troy shrugged and plopped unto the couch. "Sorry?" He said. Ryan had given him his lines and they'd begun practicing, and when the first kiss had come up, it had been a bit more intense than he'd imagined, as well as a lot longer. So it had been 15 minutes. 'Sue me for wanting to spend a little extra time with my boyfriend...'

"You know that the competition with the Red Eagles is only a month away, and they're one of our biggest competing teams. You need to be putting in a humdred and ten around now." His dad continued, walking into the kitchen. Troy flicked past all of the sports channels and then stopped when he saw a musical. He did, after all, need to practice. He wanted to be his best for Ryan, and make it great for him, not bring him down.

"Instead of going up, you seem to be lagging behind. Both you and Chad are walking around like...what are you watching?" Mr. Bolton started, then double taked, walking into the living room.

"I think its Rent. Not sure yet. Ryan made me watch it one time but I got so distracted I missed alot." Troy grinned, not noticing his fathers tension. "He doesn't like it when I get distracted."

"Neither do I." His father snapped. "Why would you watch men willy-nillying around on a stage instead of some professional basketball?!"

"I told you dad. I'm helping Ryan out with his play. So I need to watch some 'professional musicals'. Troy snapped back, imitating his father. "What's your problem anyways?"

"You told me you were helping the boy. Not that you would be in the play with him." Mr. Bolton growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Troy turned to look at him. "Welll....uhhh....let me spell it out. I'm. Going. To. Be. In. The. Play. With. RYAN." He said, enunciating carefully. "Ok?"

It was silent for a while. "When you told me you were....in a relationship with this boy, I was very understanding. But I don't think being in a play with him is...appropriate...."

"Appropriate? Understanding?" Troy felt something inside him snap. It felt painful, and anger and sadness tettered on his emotional scale. He wasn't sure which one to go with.

He chose anger.

"Dad, you think holding down your barf when I tell you I'm gay is understanding? Or accepting? That's... that's just tolerance! And you didn't have a problem when I did a musical with my girlfriend! Why can't I do one with me boyfriend, huh?"

"Because...."

"Because what?!" Troy stood, feeling anger coursing through his veins. Why couldn't his father just love him?

"Because its not normal!" Was spat at him, knocking the breath out of him.

The silence went on forever, and Troy stared into the same shade of blue eyes as his, just stared. He felt a bit like crying, but instead, he got even angrier. "NOT NORMAL? I'm not normal?" He roared. Of all the acceptance he got a school, the real homophobe was his father.

He bit his tongue, knowing that what he would say next would not be forgiven. So he didn't. Instead he got up and left, slamming the door hard behind him, running towards his car, to the one place and person he felt totally safe. Then, in the car he said what had been on his mind while facing his father.

"...Fuck you dad."


	30. Hurt

Troy banged on the door with his fists, not caring if he looked like a madman, not caring _how _he looked. He was so angry, so angry it hurt, and he'd clenched his hands so hard his fingernails were imprinted in them, so hard that his palms felt ready to burst.

The door was opened, and he was surprised to see Ryan there, his hat still on from school. "Didn't get enough of me today?" He grinned, hands on his hips. "School finished like an hour ago."

Troy collapsed against him, literally fell into Ryan's smaller body. Although taken off gaurd, Ryan caught him and held him close, not saying anything as Troy's breath came in short, angry, painful spurts.

"Shh..." He said, stroking Troy's hair, then tilted his chin up, forcing Troy to look at him. His brows were angrily drawn together, his bottom lip stuck out in pure fraught injustice.

Ryan pressed his thumb to it, cupping Troy's chin with the rest of his fingers. "You're bleeding." He said concern filling his eyes. Troy licked his lip, still staring angrily all over the room.

"Com'n." Ryan said, holding Troy's hand. "You can tell me when you're ready."

Troy followed, silent. He was so angry that he was afraid if he opened his mouth he might explode, or cry, or one then the other. He held Ryan's hand tightly, leaning into his shoulder like a lost puppy. He didn't want to say anything and he knew that he didn't have to. Ryan knew just how to comfort him, though he had before been this angry. ryan didn't say anything, he didn't ask anything. His looks said it all, and sometimes Troy didn't even have to anything but Ryan just_...got it. _With Gabriella she had just asked and asked till he'd gotten even more upset, and ended up not going to her after a while, keeping anything that was wrong with him to himself. with Ryan, everything was perfect.

Ryan shut his door behind him, then turned to Troy, searching his eyes. "Who hurt my baby?" He said gently, taking Troy's hand and turning it over, running his fingertips over the nail marks there. Troy knew he didn't have to answer, but he still opened his mouth.

"I hate him." He said, surprised at how choaked he sounded, how...weak. Ryan also looked surprised, momentarily, but gaining his composure, he walked over to his window seat and sat, gazing at Troy gently.

"My dad." Troy said. "I hate him. So much." He felt himself biting into his already cut lip, and it hurt, but he didn't stop. Ryan didn't try to stop him either, he knew it would only have made it worse.

They were both silent for a while, Ryan's eyes reading into Troy's with such accuracy that he really didn't need to say anything, Troy feeling his anger dispensing over the room like the helium from a ballon.

Then he walked over to Ryan, and sat beside him.

It was then he started crying.

* * *

I know, sad chapter, but not being accepted hurts!

For the next chapter:

A) More TroyxRyan

B) A lil ChadxJason


	31. Fallin'

I flipped a coin and Chad and Jason won. Troy and Ryan tommorow then.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me out Chad." Jason said shyly, licking the tip of his spoon. "Usually my Friday's are spent alone..."

"No problem." Chad grinned, licking his own spoon slowly. He had an obsession with ice-cream that had never been thwarted. " Couldn't leave you at home, now could I?"

Jason's eyes trailed to Chad's wrist, where the bracelet sat. "You're still wearing it." He beamed. "You really do like it."

"Never take it off." Chad shrugged. "Its awesome."

"Good thing I got real stainless steel. Your hand might've gone green otherwise." Jason mused. His spoon dangled in front of him, a scoop of ice-cream on it and Chad couldn't resist. He licked it off, smiling playfully. For a second Jason looked like he couldn't breathe. Then, composing himself, he looked down.

"What date is complete without me stealing food from you?" Chad said off-handedly, making Jason go all shades of red.

"D-date?" he stuttered, looking down at his full cup of sugary goodness. Chad laughed at the reaction.

"Yes. Date." He said, shaking his head. "Why so surprised?"

It occurred to him that Jason might've never been with anyone before, but whether or not that was true, it turned out not to be the reason for Jason's discomfort. "Well..." He said. "I just thought that you still might be in love with Troy. You were so upset that..."

"Shh..." Chad pressed the back of his spoon to Jason's lips, leaving ice-cream smudges all over it. "I really don't want to talk about Troy anymore." He said. "Really. I'm getting over him pretty quickly."

"That's great." Jason gushed. "Because..."He faded, then stopped talking.

"Because?" Chad asked, wanting to kiss away the ice-cream instead of Jason wiping it off.

"Never mind." Jason took a huge spoonful of rum and raisin, so he wouldn't have to speak.

"Because you really like me?" Chad said gently. "And you've never been with anyone before so it scares you?"

Jason's brown eyes widened, then, slowly, he nodded, his hand on the spoon still sticking out of his mouth.

Chad smiled, again feeling that biting urge to kiss Jason. Again he pushed it away. Jason's first kiss had to be special for him, not outside an ice-cream shop in front of everyone. "I like you too you know." He said. "Alot. So...don't be so shy around me."

Jason looked up at him, biting his lip. "So...we're...more than just friends?" He asked, more with his eyes than anything else.

"Definatly." Chad agreed. Then, since he couldn't do anymore, he reached across the table and kissed Jason's cheek.


	32. Musing

Ryan hugged Troy as tightly as he could to his chest, pressing his face into Troy's shoulder. "Oh Troy..." He said softly, stroking back damp brown hair. "Don't...he's not worth it." Listening to Troy cry made him heartbroken. Troy sobbed quietly, like it was the end of the world, and when he looked up, vibrant blue eyes were washed clean.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." He murmured. "Really, it doesn't a-affect me that much. It just...Ryan, it hurts." He laid his head against Ryan's shoulder, playing with strands of his hair.

"I know." Ryan said. "You should know how much I know."

Troy nodded, still wallowing in sadness. "I dunno..." He said. "This just seems like he's never going to accept me, not for a long time. Maybe...not ever."

"Don't say that." Ryan begged. "He's adjusting, like most close-minded people have to. Your dad is close-minded but he loves you Troy. Don't hate him, even though he's hurt you."

"Just look at me. "Troy murmured. "Pathetic and lying in your arms like a...like a needy boyfriend. I'm not supposed to be the needy one!"

Ryan sniffed good-naturedly. "Well, it fells nice to have a change of scenery. I'm tired of crying in your arms. Its so embarrasing."

"You think?" Troy said dryliy, looking up. "I don't even know why I came here..."

"You wanted to." Ryan said gently. "You wanted to stay with me. Because I can make you feel safe, feel good."

"Mhhmm, you definatly know how to make me feel good." Troy said suggestivly, running his fingertips along Ryan's arm. Then he hugged him tightly. "I don't know about my dad. You see good in everyone, a trait I've never gotten close to mastering." Running a hand through his hair yet again, he shut his eyes tightly. "I want it to go away."

Ryan bent over him and kissed his lips, softly but far from innocently and Troy forgot everything. He would've stayed that way, in blissful contentment, if Ryan hadn't pulled away.

"Don't rely on lust to get you out of this." Ryan warned. "You have to talk to him."

"I will." Troy said huskily, pulling Ryan's lips back down to meet his. "Just...kiss me."

* * *

A.) Talk

B.) Ignore


	33. Here

Coin toss and ignore won. Don't worry though, they'll talk soon enough. And don't worry about the lack of drama because when summer rolls round (in a few chapter) you're gonna wish you'd asked for less. I just don't want to make this seem too fake, because this is supposed to be emulating a real relationship.

* * *

"Don't you think this is just a little bit over the top Troy?" Ryan asked worriedly, clutching the doorframe in one hand and the handle of his boyfriends suitcase in the other. "Why didn't you try to work things out?"

"I did." Troy said. "I really did Ry. He didn't listen, ignored me and it got way too tense there. I had to leave. Its not permanent or anything. Please."

Ryan willed himself to look away from Troy's eyes. They were so beautifully blue, how could he say no? "It's not my decision." He sighed as he ushered Troy inside. "And don't you think you could've found a better time to come than one in the morning?"

Troy turned to him, held both cheeks and kissed him fiercely before turning towards the stairs. "I love you so much." He whispered at the foot, making Ryan bite his lips and blush. "And I'm sure your parents will say yes."

They padded up the stairs silently, lifting Troy's suitcases off of the ground and it was only when Ryan made it down the long stretch of hallway to his room that he let out the breath he'd been holding since he was downstairs. They dropped them unto the ground, and Troy grinned in the pitch-darkness. "You look so adorable in your p.j's." He said, grinning as he tugged at the silken sleeves of Ryan's top.

Ryan slapped his hand away and fiddled with his button's. "Shut up." He said. "And hurry and change. I can't believe you decided to do this now. At night! My parents could have answered the door you know!" He slapped Troy again. "You're so reckless."

Troy reached down and then dragged off his shirt. "But you love me, don't you?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?" Ryan's eyes flitted across Troy's chest. He wondered if he was drooling.

"Changing." Troy said it, though the way he said it made it sound like he was doing everything but just that.

He unbuckled his pants next and Ryan swallowed. "Don't you want to go into the bathroom?"

Troy smirked lopsidedly. "Nope." he said, grabbing Ryanby his waist and tackling him unto the bed. "You really are cute in that outfit you know."

Ryan looked up at him, open-mouthed and innocent, till Troy closed his mouth with his own. "You came over here to seduce me, didn't you?" Ryan whispered, loosing his fingers in Troy's hair. "You're doing a fine job of it."

Troy kissed Ryan's arched neck, pausing to suckle the soft spots, of which there were many, making Ryan moan as loudly as their whispers would permit. Ryan reached up to stop Troy, feeling his hands come into contact with warm, muscled skin. "Oh God Troy." He said, shaking his head. "We shouldn't be...I mean my parents don't even know that you're here much less that you're planning to take my virginity."

"Sorry for being a horny teenage boy." Troy shrugged, his lips still pressed to Ryan's collar-bone. "But you make it hard to resist you."

"Well resist now. I'm tired, you're tired, which explains the friskiness, and I don't want my first time to be with my sister across the hall." Ryan huffed, sitting up, his hands still lingering on Troy's chest.

"Fine." Troy smiled and stood, kissing the top of Ryan's head as he dissapeared into the bathroom. Ryanbreathed heavily. That had taken alot of willpower. ALOT. But he was a virgin, a virgin to alot of things and he wanted it to be special. "Having Troy here might be very interesting..."

* * *

Its nearly the end of May now, so summer will start soon. A big plot is planned for it, so hold out!


	34. To Stay

Just to clarify, when I said it was May and coming up to summer, I meant in the fanfiction's timeframe. ^-^

* * *

Troy ran his fingertips over Ryan's cheek. It was amazing, he really hadn't believed it before, that Ryan's lips were truly that...pink. He bent over the smaller figures body and kissed his lips. Ryan stirred, but didn't wake, making Troy settle back beside him and continue staring. Its not like he could leave the room before Ryan did. So, even though it was heading towards 8:00, he shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

When he woke up the room was empty, though where Ryan had beenw as still very slightly warm. He sat up and stretched, then walked over to one of his bags and pulled out a shirt. Slipping it on, he opened the door and began walking downstairs. Sharpay's door was slightly ajar and he didn't want to check to see if she was in it. Quickly making it down the last flight of stairs, he poked his head into the kitchen to see Ryan and Sharpay sitting at the counter, getting served by the cook.

Ryan grinned when he saw Troy. "The coast is clear." He whispered, rolling his eyes. Troy straightened from his crouching position and walked in, looking around. "My dad had to leave on business and my mom said its fine, though she doesn't approve of you coming in the dead of the night." Ryan said, while Troy tried to avoid Sharpay's laser stare. "She's out shopping."

"Wow." Troy scratched his head. "Your parents are so...accepting."

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "They're rich. I guess the two go hand in hand. My mom says that you'll have to go into one of the guest bedrooms though. We'll move you out later."

"Aww." Troy said, taking the seat that Ryan offered to him and saying a surprized thanks to the cook as she dropped a plate of staeming eggs and bacon in front of him. "So this is what the high life is like, huh?" He said.

"Pretty much." Ryan said, munching on toast. "We're all a bunch of rich, snooty, spoiled kids around here."

"How long are you going to stay here?" Sharpay asked, sticking her head over Ryan's shoulder. "Because I've been told that the scent of poor rubs off if you're around them too much."

Troy smirked. "Not long, so don't worry." He said, putting on a fake surupy look. "I'll be busy rubbing it off on your brother anyways. In all the ways I possibly can." He stroked Ryan shoulder blade, making him shudder. Sharpay turned up her nose.

"Gross." She said, sticking her fork into her pancakes. "I don't know how I'll be able to handle this."

Ryan stuck his tongue out and turned to his food. "We should get out of the house as much as we can."He said to Troy.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, you really don't want to be around Shar too much, and two, this is really good timing for us to go out and practice for the play,which, if you didn't remember, is next week." Ryan said.

Troy turned pale as he remembered. "Oh shit!" He said. "Next week?"

He felt sick.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of...stuff but definate drama next time!!!!


	35. On

"I don't even know what I was thinking." Troy whispered, looking at Ryan through thick eyeliner. "I'm no actor. I don't think I can do this Ry!"

Ryan smiled gently. "You always feel this way the first couple of times." He whispered. "Don't worry." Running a thumb under Troy's eye he smiled. "Eyeliner makes you look more than just a little hot."

Troy grinned, though he felt his heart hammering in his chest. "I didn't know so many people would show up." He said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, round here, plays are a big deal." Ryan shrugged. "I mean, we do have scholarships coming in from Julliard. It has to be top-notch. Plus, my parents donate so much to the drama department its a wonder we're not making feature length films yet."

"That school really means alot to you doesn't it?" Troy fiddled with his shirt while listening to the sounds of the crowd outside getting seated. He stared up at the deep red curtian in front of him. He could barely breathe.

Ryan nodded, looking at Troy. "Don't worry." He said. "Its just a play and you're not in too many scenes. Just the first..."

"When we kiss..."

"The fourth the sixth and the ninth..."

"When we kiss." Troy said, his voice an octave higher that before." You wanna practice now?"

Ryan nudged him. "See, you still have your sense of humour."

In half an hour Troy found himself standing on a stage filled with props, trying to slow his heart rate and immerse himself in his charater. That's what he'd been told to do, 'immerse' himself. Staring into Ryan's eyes, it wasn't that hard. But as he said his lines he felt the kiss looming upon him with rapid intensity. How would everyone react? Sure, plenty of people had read the play, but seeing it would be a whole different ball game.

As the time came closer to the kiss, he began to slow his lines down a bit, and Ryan looked at him strangely. "And now we depart, fair friend." Ryan said, biting his lip in a way that made it look entirely natural, but let Troy know that he was just as nervous as he was.

As Troy got ready to say his departing line, before they kissed, he saw his father, sitting in the seventh row from the front, staring up at him. The look on his face was indistinguishable, but Troy understood the implications. 'He came to see me.' He thought. 'Even though we're fighting and I haven't been home for more than a week he came to see me.'

Ryan looked at him, squeezing his hand a little, pleadingly,

Troy turned to him, then got it together. His father could wait. "The loss of you is not so bitter as it is sweet, for the thought of being with you once again makes the bittterness dim." He said. Then, bending foreward, he kissed Ryan, as only someone totally in love with someone else could. But the people in the audience didn't know that. They just thought it was excellent acting.

So they clapped, 5 minuites straight, making Ryan flush with pride at the reception.

Troy grinned in relief.

* * *

This one took a while to write and then I realized that the chapter was too long, so I split it in half.

Poll:

A)Run

B)Face Fears


	36. Back

Small, warm fingers pressed themselves gently into Troy's back. "You did it." Ryan said softly, leading Troy off the stage. "You really did it!"

"I did, didn't I?" Troy said, sounding, even to himself, strange and lost. "I can't believe it was so well-received."

"Well, you know, the only parents that come are those of the kids in the play, and the rest of the people are drama-fanatics that don't care anyways." Ryan beamed, cheeks flushed. "And anyways, if anyone gave us trouble we'd ask how come we could read the play, but not do it?"

Troy nodded, not really listening, chewing on his lip.

"Hey, go to him." Ryan said, not bothering to even say what he was talking about. "You know you want to. You know you miss him. And he came here to see you Troy. I bet he's real sorry."

"I don't want to go to him." Troy said sulkily, crossing his arms. "He...I just don't want to."

"Well, you're not staying at my house anymore. Parents coming back tommorow, and trust me, you really don't want to be there when they are." Ryan rested his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Don't stay angry. It'll just make everything worse."

"Like I have a choice after looking into your eyes." Troy grinned, though he felt his stomach churning inside. He felt more woozy than when he'd had to go on stage. It was bad. Still, he turned towards the stage exit to where everyone was slowing shuttling out, and started walking. He didn't have to go very far. As Ryan had predicted, his dad was right there by the door, waiting for him.

for a while it was silent, both of them standing there ridgedly, arms crossed.

Then, "Troy, you know I'm sorry."

"I don't know anything anymore." Troy said cooly. He'd been going to basketball practice just to prove that being with Ryan hadn't changed him, but he still hadn't said a word to his dad. "I don't even know if you love me anymore ."

"Of course I do Troy!" Jack Bolton sounded truly taken aback. "But, I was just raised differently than you. I was raised to think all this was wrong."

Troy bounced from one sole to the next. "Its not like I had a choice." He said. "I didn't get to take a pick, or else I would've choosen the easier was. The way that you could accept me through. But I'm like this, and you always tell me to be myself. This is me." Defensivly he jabbed a finger at himself, knowing it was childish, but doing it anyways. He felt childish, he felt like he wanted his dad to pick him up and swing him round again, and kiss the top of this head and tell him that he loved him and treat him like he did before any of this happened.

He wanted to cry, but he didn't dare.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I was so close-minded. I love you Troy, and you should know I always will."

Troy bit his lip. He'd been crying way too much recently, and he wasn't going to start up again. "I love you too dad." He said.

"So, you'll come back home?"

Troy smiled a little. "Yeah." He said. He wanted his hug, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask for it.

Luckily, he got one, a warm one like when he was still a little kid, anyways.


	37. Mine

* * *

"I'm really happy for you Troy." Ryan said, his lips so close they brushed Troy's ear. "You faced your fears."

"That I did." Troy said, wrapping his arms round Ryan, pulling him close so they were facing each other. "And you totally lied about your parents coming back just to get me to go talk to my dad."

Ryan smirked. "I know; you must hate me." He said, making his eyes widen with innocence.

"I couldn't hate you while you were in this position." Troy said, flipping Ryan over so that he was on his back, looking up at him. Ryan smirked and moved stray pieces of blond hair from his face. "You like being in control, don't you?" He said, arching his back a little, giving Troy easy access to the button's on his shirt.

"Well, you know I'm used to it. It's not like..." Troy faded, his face red. He hoped Ryan couldn't see it in the dark.

"I know." Ryan smiled understandingly. "When you were with girls you had to be in control. But now I could just as easily have power over you as you me."

"Well..." Troy chuckled. "...not _quite_ as easily."

Ryan's eyes began to glint, something they always did when he had some sort of devious plan, and in the dark they shone as brightly as night lights. "You don't think I could control you as easily?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"Well...not really." Troy admitted. "I mean, you're tiny. And if anything, you'd be the catcher." He started blushing even more when he thought about what they were talking about.

"Oh." Ryan said simply, dismissively, as if the discussion had really ended. Then Troy reached down, meaning to unbutton Ryan's shirt, but he felt a hand stop him. "Let me." Ryan said, looking straight into Troy's eyes. "Umm, ok." Troy breathed, just wanting that shirt open _now_.

Ryan reached up for the top button, feeling Troy's erratic breath ghosting across his cheeks. He slipped his fingers round it, taking his time, unbuttoning it so slowly that Troy started biting his lip. "Hurry." Troy said urgently, and Ryan could feel his fingers digging into the bedspreads. Finally, he let it slip open, revealing only the slightest bit of soft yet toned skin.

"Want more?"

"What kind of question is that? I haven't gotten to touch you in weeks! Of course I want more!" Troy said, looking at Ryan as if he was going mental. "I can't even see past your collar bone!"

"Get down then."

"What?"

"If you want more then switch with me. You lay back." Ryan said, sitting up and pushing Troy into his place.

"Whatever." Troy grinned like a little kid waiting for Christmas. And he really wanted his present.

Putting his legs on either side of Troy, Ryan dipped and kissed him, then trailed his tongue down Troy's neck, all the time keeping his hand on that second button.

"Say Chinese food three times."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Chinese food. Chinese food. Chinese food..." Troy said, staring hard at the little bit of exposed Ryan that he could see.

"I like Chinese food." Ryan grinned childishly, making Troy stare up at him with arched eyebrows. The face changed into one of pure pleasure as he felt lips against the side of his neck, first kissing, then biting, then kissing again.

"Listen to me, ok?" Ryan said, his teeth still grazing the sensitive areas of the neckline.

"I'm listening." Troy said breathlessly, his eyes rolling back. He felt high, and light-headed, though he wouldn't admit it if asked. Ryan drove him crazy.

"I'm going away." Ryan said, latching unto Troy's earlobe.

"How long?"

"The Summer." Ryan said, tensing a little.

Troy reached up and fiddled with the second button on Ryan's shirt. "Why?" He practically whimpered.

"My parents own this resort hotel like half an hour from here." Ryan rolled his eyed. "Lava Springs. We go there every year."

Troy pouted. "That's why you're seducing me? So I'll be sedated for the news? I can't be away from you for the entire summer!"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to go either." Ryan said, sitting up. "I'd love to stay. I really don't fit in at the snooty styled resort areas. I usually just spend all day in my room. And now I actually have friends, the Wildcats, and a boyfriend, you..."

"You don't know how much I'm going to miss you." Troy said shaking his head. "You're like my best friend Ry."

Ryan nuzzled Troy's cheek. "I'm really sorry. I'll email you. And get a web cam, OK?"

"It's going to be a long summer." Troy said.

* * *

So Ryan's leaving, but there will be plenty of Troy/Ryan anyways.


	38. Bye

"Damn Ryan, I really don't know what I'm going to do the entire summer without you." Troy said, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend as they leant against Ryan's car.

"Masturbate?" Ryan said cheekily, watching Sharpay put the last of her things into the trunk. "You're going to be one frisky guy." His smile faded a little as he rubbed Troy's wrist. "Just don't get distracted with Chad, OK?"

"Please." Troy reached up to play with Ryan's earlobe. "I don't think I'll ever be able to move on from you. Not even to my own right hand."

"Are you fruit love bugs done?" Sharpay snapped. "I have a five o clock. It's going to be so great not seeing you too gushing over each other 24/7."

"Love you too Shar." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

Sharpay sat in the car, watching the two boys through her rear-view mirror. She still couldn't believe it. All those years spent chasing after Troy and then that stupid Gabriella girl came along. But she hadn't expected this. Ryan. Her always quiet, constantly ignored brother had scored big time with her dream boy.

Behind her Troy reached over and kissed Ryan, his lips lingering needily. 'I bet it's just a phase.' She thought. 'He's just rebelling against his dad. Troy's not gay, and if he were, it defiantly wouldn't be for someone like _Ryan_.'

Ryan blushed as Troy whispered something into his ear, and she tore her eyes away. 'He shouldn't be denying his true self like that. He belongs with me, not Ryan. Poor thing. He's just lying to himself. It can't be making him happy. And of course it's going to hurt Ryan once he finds out Troy doesn't really love him.'

Troy put both arms around Ryan's waist, this time kissing him even more softly. "I'm going to miss you so damn much." He said venomously. "You don't even know."

'I should fix this.' Sharpay said, her mind warped with lies and deception that she'd spun into a fairy tale of her own, one that could become very dangerous if let to go rampant. 'I should make everything right. Ryan will understand.'

She beeped the horn with manicured fingers. "Ryan!" She screamed.

Ryan hugged Troy close. "She's pissed that she doesn't have you." He said teasingly, not knowing how close to home he was. Burying his face into Troy's neck he drew in his scent one last time. "I'll see you in August." He said, blowing kisses as he headed to the car.

Troy felt cold almost immediately. 'Wow, this is love.' He thought. 'This is what it's supposed to be like.'

He waved like a maniac and then stood there for the longest time in Ryan's drive way. He missed him so much that he thought he would just burst if he thought about it a second longer. And it hadn't even been a minute yet.

Sighing, he kicked a couple stones and turned towards his car. The second he got home he was calling Ryan.

* * *

Now Ryan's gone and Troy's depressed. But, what's this? Sharpay seems to developing a plan up her Cashmere sleeves.

Next Chapter:

A.) Troy

B.)ChadxJason (We haven't seen them much *wink wink*)


	39. Soon

"Why does this place make it so hard to buy a webcam??" Troy said exasperatedly as he looked along the aisle's of electronics. "No wonder I didn't get one before."

"Looks like wonder boy's met him match through the world of technological devices." Chad smirked as he looked on without helping.

"The webcam's the one with the eye-thingy in the middle, right?" Troy said, turing back to Chad. "If I remember correctly."

Chad just grinned. "You're such a smurf." He said, crossing his arms. "You really should get out more often."

Troy shrugged as he scanned the boxes. "Well, now that Ry's gone for the entire summer, I'm sure I'll be doing that alot more."

"Yeah, that or sitting cooped up in your room with Ryan on that webcam." Chad grinned, shaking his head and making his curls bounce happily. "I'm going to go check with customer care okay?"

Troy nodded. He felt so empty he didn't even want to think about it. The less he thought about it the better he felt, but he just couldn't. Ryan...

"Its not in the electronics." Chad said, jogging back to Troy. "Its in the communications aisle."

"Go figure." Troy said, practically running off to get it. He needed that blazing thing,

_now._

"So what's it like at a 5-star resort?" Troy asked, watching Ryan as he rolled around on his silk-covered bedspreads.

"Urgh, I dunno. Dun care actually. I want you here." Ryan pouted and Troy let out an anguished puff of air, seeing Ryan's pink lips and not being able to touch them.

"Don't do that." He begged. "I miss you so much."

Ryan picked at the loose strings of his bedspread. "Nothing here. At least you have all our friends there. All I have is...no one. Except that hot bellboy that I made friends with back when we were kids."

Troy arched an eyebrow. "Hot bellboy?" He repeated, watching Ryan's eyes twinkle. Ryan smirked. "I've known him forever, don't worry. I could never think of him as anything but just a friend."

"Wait, there's really a hot bellboy?" Troy half-joked, frowning.

"He's more your type than mine." Ryan said. "Pale blond hair and eyes."

"I bet he's not a cheeky flirt though." Troy said, shaking his head. "That's the kind I'm _really_ into."

Ryan pouted, then bit his lip. "I miss you." He said. "How the hell am I going to last 3 months??"

"Don't talk about it." Troy said. "We'll get through it, promise. Ok?"

Ryan nodded, and neither of them knew just how easy the time-passing would be.


	40. Real Soon

Sorry for the long wait, I was going through a rough patch. Currently trying to update everything and keep them like that. Update coming up soon!  


* * *

"You'd never believe what happened today." Troy said, grinning as he spun round repeatedly in his computer chair.

Ryan grinned as he watched him. "What, you finally figured out how to use your webcam?" He said teasingly. "I heard you had some trouble with that."

"Well that's _obvious _seeing as I can see you." Troy said, missing the sarcasm due to his bubbly exuberance. "No that's not it. I…got a job!"

"Seriously? That's great!" Said Ryan, grinning with him and bouncing a little on his bed. "Now you won't be lonely and all that."

"Exactly. And I won't spend every single minute of each and every day thinking about how much I miss you." Troy whispered.

Ryan blushed. "I miss you too." He said, looking away. "And I kind of liked you thinking each and every day about how much you missed me." He smiled teasingly here.

"Don't worry. I will." Troy said. "Although having Chad and Jason with me will kind of ease the pain."

"You lucky bastard!" Ryan fake pouted. "You get them and I have…Sharpay."

"Ryan, daddy says we'll never make it to dinner if you laze around on bed all day!" Sharpay's shrill voice pierced itself into his room. "Speak of the devil…"

Troy frowned sadly. "Dammit Ry, I miss you so much I can hardly stand it." He murmured. "So much…"

Ryan bit the corner of his lip. "I wish I could see you right now." He said. "I wish I could just wake up and see you."

Troy smirked. "Sometimes wishes come true." He said. "And no one is more deserving than you."

Ryan blushed. "I gotta go." He sighed. "Talk to you later. Love ya!" The screen went blank, leaving Troy with a messy room and an empty bag to pack. He really hoped this job was a busy one. He needed the distraction.

* * *

Tomorrow Troy hops off to his new jobs, where many surprises await him.*Wink wink*

a) pool

b)beach


	41. There

The votes were at a tie, but coin-toss said a) pool. Won't see the results in this chapter, but the next one'll have them. I have over 300 more chapters to go (hopefully), so I got's time to kill. XD Anyways, next chapter, here it is.

Oh and welcome aboard JxPxD! More ChadxJason will defiantly be present, I love that pairing! Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"It's like a tropical resort!" Jason said in awe, tugging his rolling bag behind him as the three boys walked towards the lobby.

"It _is_ a tropical resort, but unluckily enough for us, we'll probably be spending all our time in the kitchens so we won't even notice." Troy pointed out.

Chad shrugged. "We could get on life-guard duty." He said. "Then at least we could watch everyone else having fun…"

"Joy…" Troy smirked. He didn't really care much about the fun. He only hoped that this resort place would give him the distraction he needed. "It really is amazing here though." He said. "If that place Ryan's dad owns is even half as awesome then they're richer than I thought."

Not even 15 feet away Ryan was trudging down the hallway leading to the elevators. His skin had enough tanning for the rest of his life, he'd decided. It was time to head back to the comforting A.C of his bedroom and sulk about the fact that he couldn't get to see his boyfriend for the next 2 months.

As the elevator door was closing, Troy, Chad and Jason turned towards it. "Damn…we just missed it." Troy sighed. "I guess we'll wait for the next one."

"It's cool that we get to stay here." Jason said, optimistic as ever. "It'll be like a sleepover!" He blushed as he looked at Chad, who smirked naughtily. "Nervous about sleeping in the same room as me?" He said alluringly.

Troy rolled his eyes, missing Ryan more than ever. He wanted someone to tease and get horny over. Little did he know that that someone was just overhead, sulkily trudging towards his room.

* * *

Thank you:

Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her

JxDxP

fish'n'chips08 (yah, I missed you ^-^)

EverlastingWonderland (sorry it took so long to update! *bows head in shame*)

Libby (Can't wait to get some more chapters that hot into the mix *wink wink*)


	42. Or Almost

Here we are, another chapter!  


* * *

"Today extra help is needed in the kitchen, as well as a lifeguard for the pool." The boys were told by a very serious looking Mr. Fulton said, looking over the top of his glasses at the three boys, and then down to his clipboard. Troy nodded. "And thanks again for getting this job for us, sir." He said, trying his best to be a good employee.

"Yes well…"Mr. Fulton said warily. "You were recommended by a very esteemed member of this resort so…" He turned away, already striding out and giving Troy no time for questions.

Troy turned to Chad and Jason. "I guess you guys'll be wanting to stay together." He said, trying to keep his voice light and cheerful, unlike his demeanor. Chad noticed however. "If you want to have company…"He started, though the strain of saying just that was already noticeable in his voice.

Troy smiled. "No, its fine. You guys stay together. Besides, I did say I wanted to go out to the pool." With one final brave smile he turned away. No one needed to be brought down by his depressed persona but him. He could keep it inside, at least with Chad and Jason around. Alone he could sulk, and dream about the moments there were left till he was reunited with Ryan.

Only two floors above him Ryan was being sent out once again by his mother. "You do nothing but moan and gripe in your room." She said. "Go down by the pool. Take an aerobics class, swim it off, do something, poppet. I can't stand seeing you like this." She flung her cashmere scarf over her shoulders and smiled down at him. "Now go."

Ryan sighed. He didn't want to leave his room, but it was true. He couldn't stay cooped up in his room a minute longer, it was driving him insane. But being away from Troy was doing that as well. Was it truly possible to miss someone this much?

He went back into his room to change into his trunks, the same thing Troy was currently doing, only 4 rooms down from him.

* * *

Ok, I won't tease anymore, the next time they'll meet, I can't stand having them so upset! xD

Thanks for reviewing:

Libby (still teasing, but they'll be together soon!)

fish'n'chips08 (I'll make sure to make it VERY interesting. And defiantly going to expand on Chad/Jason, so cute!)

EverlastingWonderland (XD, you don't want to know how often things like that happen to me)

Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her (Embrace the Chad/Jason ^-^)

Aishiteru Baby ( As you wish :) )


	43. 1

Updating as quickly as I can!  


* * *

Troy dragged himself to the lifeguard post. The pool was busy, with dance and aerobics class on one end of the extensive stretch and a waterslide and kiddies pool loaded with toddlers on the next.

Troy lazily climbed the post, too depressed to even enjoy the thrill of finally getting to sit on the epic chair he'd dreamed of since he was a kid. All he could think about was Ryan. Ryan's soft blond hair, curved pink lips, big blue eyes. His gentle voice and adorable yet totally sexy smile. He was everything that Troy could ever ask for and he never knew he could miss anyone as much as he did right now.

He played with a few strands of his hair as he scanned the pool, focusing most on the small toddlers and rowdy children. Although he knew it was a terrible thought, he almost hoped that some crisis would start to happen, so he could save someone's life and get his mind off of how much he wanted Ryan right now.

Ryan pouted to himself as he laid his blanket over the pool chair before sitting on it, sticking his earphones into his ears and staring at the water in front of him. Knowing that he would one day inherit this multi-millionaire estate did nothing to make him feel better, neither did the happy children giggling in front of him.

The lifeguard sitting lazily at his post caught his eye. Damn was he hot. Ryan shielded his eyes and tried to get a better look at him, then turned away guiltily. So what if he was sexy? It didn't matter. He was in no mood for eye candy, nothing matched up to Troy and his amazing aura.

He couldn't help it though, his eyes kept trailing back to the sexy lifeguard. Something about him was so inviting Ryan could hardly resist, and he hated that. Deciding he needed to let off some steam he stood, planning to find some excuse or another to snap at the lifeguard, probably for looking so lazy on the job. He knew it was terrible, but he had to get closer to him, and he didn't know why. The pull was so strong there was no way he could say no to it.

Troy got the distinct impression that someone was looking at him and searched around for the culprit. His eyes landed on the only real blond at the entire pool, a pale teen currently curled up in a ball on his blanket. He was slender and delicate and looked as if he didn't belong in the sun for more than a few minutes. He made Troy ache for Ryan more than ever and that only irritated him.

But wait, Blondie was standing up, striding to Troy. Troy sat up quickly and tried to look alert, to no avail. It was too late. "You don't look like you're doing your job very well." Ryan said cockily, looking up at Troy. The glare of the sun made it impossible to see his face from the angle he was at, but he could see a halo of blondish brown hair and tanned torso.

Troy froze and stared down at Ryan. He hadn't even needed to see Ryan to know, the voice was enough. But, how? He gaped down at Ryan, happiness swelling from inside out. He thanked every god he could think of, felt himself close to tears.

"Hey!" Ryan snapped. "I'm talking to you!"

Troy smiled happily. Ryan was using his irritated voice. He obviously had been missing Troy just as much as Troy had missed him and couldn't keep it in anymore.

Well neither could Troy.

In one swift movement he jumped the three feet from the top of the lifeguard post and landed in front of Ryan. Without even giving Ryan time to register his face he kissed him, kissed him in front of all the people at the pool, kissed him as he never had before, savoring the feel of Ryan's naked torso against his, drinking it in.

Ryan didn't have to question, he knew. No one kissed like Troy, no one held him like Troy. He didn't know how or why or when, but Troy was here, holding him, kissing him, and he didn't need to know anything more.

* * *

DRAMA coming up in heaps and mounds! Obviously Sharpay had something to do with this little scheme of Troy coming to Lava Springs, and you'll find out more about that in the next chapter.

* * *

Poll time!

Choose one.

A)bedroom

b)poolside

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

JxDxP (No more teasing!)

Nick-J'z-Girl (Welcome aboard, hope you like it!)

EverlastingWonderland (See, I do love you ;3)


	44. Tempted

Here's another chapter!  


* * *

"That's the last of them." Chad huffed in sheer exhaustion as he dropped a set of dishes unto the kitchen counter. "Man those rich folk can eat."

"Its not that they eat a lot." Jason sighed, dragging off his apron. "Its that everything they have has to be on its own individual plate, no matter what they're eating."

Chad looked far too tired to process this information. "You mean…"He said slowly. "Like bread on one plate, cheese on the next, meat on another?" He looked curiously up at Jason who smiled at him in bemusement.

"Kinda…"He said. "If they happened to be eating a cheeseburger, which I doubt they would."

"And then…"Chad continued to babble. "If they ordered fries I guess the ketchup would come on a different plate too. And if they had a soda they'd get a plate with ice and a plate with the drink and another with the cup."

Jason hesitated before sliding an arm around Chad's slender waist. "Com'n." He said. "You look like you can hardly stand up."

He tottered Chad to the elevator, who leaned against him as if his life depended on it. In all honesty Chad wasn't really that tired, but any excuse to lean against Jason was fine by him. Jason looked down at him worriedly and it made his stomach jump in excitement. The sight of Jason was doing that to him more and more lately.

Finally they were in the room where Troy had yet to show up. Then thought of being alone in a room with Chad was enough to get Jason's already shy persona flustered, and seeing Chad casually peel his shirt off and fling it unto the bed was more than enough to drive him up the wall.

"Glad that's over." Chad grinned, stretching. Jason's eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on anything, anything but Chad's naked torso. It was all to no avail of course, he was after all a teenage boy.

Jason fumbled with the remotes that had been sitting next to him and flicked on the tv, trying not to stare at Chad as he flaunted his taunt tush around the room? Where the hell is Troy???''He thought frantically.

He didn't know how much more temptation he could take, before he cracked.

* * *

Poll!

a)Quiet

b)Tantrum

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'll list the names next time! Sorry, I'm under so much update pressure right now.


	45. A Little More

Read the pools and hands down, bedroom won, so bedroom it is!

* * *

Hours later, when the pools opening hours were up, Troy and Ryan sat facing each other on a beach chair. Troy reached out and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. "I don't think you'll ever know just how much I missed you." He whispered, trying to explain everything he was feeling through just his eyes alone. "It was like the biggest part of me was missing." He blushed at his own stupid cliché use. "Or…something like that."

Ryan grinned. "I enjoy seeing you so sincere." He said, moving into the feel of Troy against his face. " He moved forward, as did Troy, and the long missed feeling of lips against his greeted him warmly. He pulled away. "If we don't stop now…" He said throatily. "I won't be able to stop till we've gone all the way."

Troy grinned and kissed his neck. "The summer is always a romantic time to loose your virginity." He said, wrapping his arms around Ryan. "So why don't you just open those pretty legs of yours and let me pop that pink cherry?"

Ryan blushed and felt his throat constrict heavily. "Troy…stop. "He said, looking away shyly. "I've never seen you so…horny."

"Let's go to your room." Troy said, pressing his naked chest against Ryan's. "I've never seen it before."

"It looks just like yours." Ryan said breathlessly. "Except…better. Besides, I don't know if I should be going anywhere with you alone in this mood."

"I'll behave." Troy smiled, although he didn't detach himself from Ryan's neck. Protected by the dark of the night, he swooped Ryan up, still kissing his face and neck all over. "I promise."

Ryan encircled his arms round Troy's neck, burying his face into Troy's chest. "I've missed the smell of you." He said. "And the security."

Troy pouted at the loss of Ryan's face to kiss but smiled down at the little innocent bundle he was cradling. It amazed him just how important Ryan was becoming to him. He thought about him every moment that they weren't together, and being with him made him feel more content than nearly anything.

And when Ryan reached up and whispered, "All the yoga I've been doing has made me r_eally_ flexible" before looking at him with smoldering hot blue eyes, it was all Troy could do to keep himself from literally racing to Ryan's room.

* * *

Hmmm, juicy eh? :P

POLL!

A) Graphic :P

B) Softcore


	46. I'm Coming! A quick note to readers:

Covers face in total mortification* I know I haven't updated in FOREVER T_T But I PROMISE I'll be back for good in SIX days (June 8th). I was soooo miserable not being able to write ANYTHING for so long,but I guess exams had to be put first so its more important :( But, it'll be over really soon and then I promise to update as often as I can (maybe even twice a day if I can). Its all I can do to make it up to you guys! I'll update on the 8th, promise! Till then, T_T wait for me!


	47. Still Going

Ryan felt himself being flung down on his own double bed, before feeling the weight of Troy over him nearly immediately afterwards. "Nice place you got here." Troy said teasingly, refusing to take his eyes off of Ryan. Nothing would make him, he was desperate for a re-fill thanks to the long time away from his blond boyfriend.

"Than-" Ryan didn't get to finish his sentence before Troy's lips crashed against his. He was slightly surprised by the aggressiveness, Troy's tongue skillfully finding its way into his mouth, his lips fitting against Ryan in a way that made him shiver with sheer delight. He pressed his body closer to Ryan's wanting more, wanting so much more, wishing everything separating them would disappear, that he was as close to Ryan as he could possibly be, buried deep inside him with no plans to leave.

Ryan gasped at the intense physical contact, feeling Troy playfully tug at his lower lip before tracing a tongue up to the most delicate area of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Troy, as much with passion as a need to keep him reasonably calm. Carding a hand through thick brownish-blond hair he smiled. "I take it you missed me?" He grinned, the understatement of the century.

Troy said nothing, the only response he made being a slow, sensual movement downwards, his teeth, tongue lips swirling deftly around Ryan's erect pink nipples, using his arms to draw Ryan even closer. "I want you so bad." He whispered, light headed, needy.

Ryan's eyes widened as raging emotions bowled him over. He'd never felt this good, at least not in his memories. A moan so heated, strangled and sheerly…_hot _emitted itself from his parted lips that he had to pause and wonder if it really had just come from him.

Troy's leg came up between his legs, by no accident, he was sure. He held Ryan's hand in his own, stroking his thumb across his palm gently while moving it south. Ryan's eyes widened as he felt Troy settle his hand over his own throbbing hard-on. Troy looked at him with intense eyes and a mischievous smile. "_So_ bad." He murmured, hot breath ghosting Ryan's ear.

Ryan blushed as he felt blood throbbing through Troy 's veins, felt the warmth, oh gods the warmth and the heat and the…_hard_. "Will you let me have you?" Troy added, running his tongue over pearly whites.

Ryan's fingers twitched to zip Troy's pants down right then and let him pound him like a fucking banshee, but he had to think clearly. His mind was fogging with delicious, lusty thoughts, and his grip on anything logical was also quickly fading. He needed to be able to think carefully and not get swept away by Troy's awesome mouth.

It was hard.

"Ummm…I don't…"

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

I be sewooo evil. And yes, I'm BACK! At least for the 100 odd days of Summer . And I'll try to get just as many chapters in during that time XD

Poll:

A.) Understanding

B.) Resentment

Vote away!


	48. Kiss Kiss

Neh neh neh, now that Troy's settled in I can get to the juicy stuff!

* * *

Troy looked at Ryan in bewilderment. He'd never been this horny in his entire life and Ryan was calm and collected? "Wh-why do you have to think about it?" He whispered. "I mean…I want you so badly. Why don't you want to do this?"

Ryan looked away, taking his hand (slightly reluctantly) from the warmth of Troy's crotch. "Maybe I'm just not ready. Maybe I don't want to go so fast…"

Troy looked at him quizzically, before seeing the truth in Ryan's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, feeling himself blushing. He knew why Ryan wouldn't do this. He hadn't told him he loved him, and Ryan didn't want to do anything with him until he did. "I need to calm down."

Ryan arched an eyebrow. "Umm…ok." He smiled shyly.

Troy bit his lip. Until he told Ryan he loved him, nothing would ever happen between them, at least nothing he reallllly wanted to happen. He needed to tell Ryan he loved him. He had to.

But could he?

Meanwhile…

It was late, and Chad and Jason sat together on one of the bed's, in the darkness, watching whatever late night comedy had decided to come on. Chad had his arm around Jason's shoulder, Jason's head on Chad's shoulder. It was sweet, it was cozy and both boys desperately wanted to make-out. But they were both too shy to make a move.

"Wonder where Troy is." Asked Jason looking up at Chad.

"Yeah…he's been gone all day." Chad said. This only brought more attention to the fact that they were completely alone in a bed. Alone.

Jason felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted this to go somewhere, now. And obviously Chad wasn't going to do anything. 'He thinks I'm innocent and he's afraid of doing anything with me.'

He had to do it.

"Chad?" He whispered, looking up at him.

Chad looked down, feeling a warmth fill him as Jason's arm circled his neck. His lips were inches away, pink and adorable. His heart stopped.

* * *

VOTE TIME!

Should they:

a. Kiss!

b. No Kisses Yet!

PS- Lol I thought I'd updated this like 2 days ago and I was wondering why no one would review it XD Then I realized I hadn't put it up yet. My bad, sorry!


	49. But wait

Summers just heating up! Keep reading! ^-^

* * *

Chad didn't think twice. It was as if invisible forces all around him were egging him on to kiss Jason. There was no better time than this, alone with him, Jason's eyes more blue than any he'd ever seen. He could stare straight into them without even thinking about Troy, they were so amazing in their own intricate way that just screamed Jason that there was no way he could think about anyone else.

"You've been there for me in the toughest times." He whispered. "And I really want to…be with you too." He inched closer, felt Jason's lips brush his. The texture, the taste, everything, was simply amazing, he could hardly stand it. He wanted more, but he also wanted to savor these few moments too. He pressed down slightly harder, ready to kiss the life out of Jason. Then they'd have to talk…about everything.

"You'd NEVER believe who's here!" Troy screamed, flinging the hotel door open. "Ryan! This whole place is…ooooh…." Troy's eyes widened as he caught Jason and Chad liplocking. Chad felt his face redden. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like! His first kiss with Jason had to be perfect!

He pulled away from Jason quickly. 'There!' He thought frantically. 'It didn't count!'

Troy looked almost as embarrassed as he did, though he also looked ready to tease the life out of Chad. "Sorry." He murmured. "Should've knocked."

Jason smiled sweetly. "It's cool…" He said, though his voice did betray that excitement that had been building within him. He'd really wanted that kiss…

"Ryan's really here?" He continued, trying to save fate. Chad looked as if he wanted to fling himself off of a very high building and Troy looked ready to sink into the floor.

The light in Troy's eyes rekindled. "Yeah, and Sharpay! Can you believe there parents own this place? It's crazy!"

"Sharpay?" Chad said, arching an eyebrow. "She's really allowing you in the same place as Ryan for 2 months? Something's up with that man."

Troy shook his head. "It's not like she rigged the place so I'd get the job." He said jokingly. "She can't do anything about it. Plus, nothing's going to ruin my summer with Ry. Its all in the bag."

_Meanwhile…_

"You heard me right Fulton. I want all of those middle-class suburbian East Highlanders working, and a fine selection of your most exotic European dancers…" Sharpay tangled over the edge of her bed, pink phone in manicured hand. "Make sure you assign a second life guard position to one Miss Montez, and make sure that Ryan's dance instructor this summer is _hot…"

* * *

_

Plenty of drama to come. Question is, will Ryan and Troy be able to live through it?

Vote:

a.) More non-drama time!

b.) Get with the drama already!


	50. Ready

Dramaaaa! ^-^

* * *

Legs and arms tangled together in a way so perfect it would be considered a sin to move them, while arms and fingers intertwined, chests pressed heatedly against one another. Ryan felt Troy's hair blowing slightly in the wind, and he finally managed to pull himself from Troy's embrace.

"You got work to go to..." He whispered, wishing he didn't have to. "And I have dance class."

"Dance class?" Troy scoffed. "As in, someone teaching you to dance? Ridiculous..."

"Well...it's more like just partnering. I always need someone to dance with me." Ryan explained, feeling Troy's arm snake around his neck again. "I'd _love_ to dance with you." He murmered, kissing Ryan gently, nipping at his bottom lip.

Ryan felt his body heat up. "Make sure you meet up with me afterwards." He said, opening his mouth ever so slightly to give Troy what he obviously longed for. Troy's tongue trailed Ryan's, his hand sliding over a well-toned chest. "Hurry the hell up." He whispered, sliding his hand into the back of Ryan's shorts.

Ryan blushed as he pulled away, gently getting off of the hammock he and Troy had been sharing and sliding his shirt on. "Promise." He said, slipping into his shoes.

Troy finally managed to drag his eyes away from Ryan, heading to his post at the pool. "Be careful there!" He said, to two little kids that seemed to be fighting in the shallows.

"It's ok, I got it!" A voice called, so familiar that Troy had to do a double take. "Gabriella?" He yelped, voice constricted in his throat. She looked amazing, all tight red swimswit and cascading ebony locks. Her suit matched his and if it were from before, back when they were a couple, the compliments would've been flowing on how cute they were together.

Not now, though. Not ever. No matter how many people accepted them, no random person on the street would look at them and consider them a 'cute' couple. He shook his head clear. Those thoughts weren't helping. Gabriella was swimming towards him quickly, too quickly for him to rid himself of the ridiculous expression on his face.

'Damn...'

"You are the _best_ partner I've ever been with." A sensual voice whispered into Ryan's ear, holding him a little tighter. Ryan looked up at his partner, his chest heaving. It was hard for him to stare long, it was as if someone who knew everything he'd ever fantasised about since his childhood had plucked it all from his mind and moulded it into pure Italian _sex_.

"Thanks..."Ryan said, trying to move away, but instead feeling himself being brought closer. "I really have to go now..."

"We should do those last couple of moves over. Every Latin dance is based off of passion, heat. I think we need some more of that..." Barismeo said, lifting Ryan from their compromising position.

"No, actually, I think we have...quite enough passion." Ryan panted.

A hot smile curled the lips of his partner. "You're right." He whispered. "With you, it's hot even without the dance."

Ryan felt his cheeks flushed. "I have to...go." He whispered, stepping back slowly. He tried not glancing behind him as he walked away.

'Damn!'

It was hard.


	51. Set

"Hey…Gabby…what're you doing here?" Troy said, trying to feign excitement as his ex-girlfriend waded towards him. Why was she here?

"Troy!" Gabriella fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't know you were a lifeguard too! What a coincidence right?"

Troy tried nodding, feeling his throat constricting tightly. "Just like old times eh Troy?" Zeke teased from where he stood at the edge of the pool. "You guys looked good together."

A bunch of other kids from East High nodded, and Troy wondered how he'd not seen them all standing there. Gabriella was all snuggled in his arms and everyone was looking on approvingly with smiles on their faces, just like old times. For a second he let himself sink into it, hold Gabriella a little tighter, and remember times gone past.

Ryan waited by the hammocks, swinging slowly as he let his feet dangle, toes playing with the white sand, still warm from the sun, but getting cooler now as the sun set overhead. Troy was late. He wondered if he was being held back on his shift or something. Maybe he'd had something to do back in his room. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't there.

"After dancing, you should always make sure to relax. Massages are usually best." A deep sultry voice called from behind him. Ryan turned slowly, feeling his spine tingling. "Barismeo…" he said, trying to remain calm. "What're you doing out here?"

"I followed you." Came a simple answer, as the six feet of perfectly formed muscle strolled gracefully towards Ryan, coming up right beside him.

Ryan felt himself blushing, hoping the setting sun would keep it from being shown. "Why?" He asked, looking up, blue eyes searching.

Barismeo's gorgeous lips curved into a smile, and Ryan couldn't help staring. He forced himself to look away though, there was no way he would even entertain thoughts of cheating on Troy. "Isn't it obvious?"

The older boy got behind him, and skilled hands began massaging his shoulders. "You're tense…"

Ryan was quiet for a while, as he tried to gather his thoughts as they flew around the room. "I have…a boyfriend." He finally said, not wanting the amazing feeling behind him to stop.

The arms tightened around his shoulders, pulling him against a strong chest. "Hmmm…good." Barismeo whispered, his breath smelling of spearmint and sexy.

"Why good?" Ryan said, gasping a little as hands found the perfect spot to rub. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He wasn't supposed to be sitting between the legs of gorgeous italian's, giving him backrubs in the sunset! He was supposed to be with Troy! Where the hell was he?

"Because it means you're gay…" Barismeo whispered. "Which means its all the easier for me to make you mine."

Ryan felt his breath catch as arms snaked around his waist.

"I took one look at you, your amazingly graceful body, sculpted yet lithe and long and lean, your delicate features and above all, those godforsaken beautiful blue eyes and I knew I had to have you." A voice just hinted with the sexiest of Italian accents continued to whisper.

Ryan moaned a little, as the hands lowered. "No matter what."

Ryan jumped away quickly as he came to his senses, staring at Barismeo. "I…have to go!" He squeaked. He'd never been made to feel so beautiful before. The only person who'd ever looked at him like that was Troy. But when someone else, out of the blue just came up to him and started murmuring things like that into his ear…it was enough to give anyone an ego boost.

'But its not supposed to feel like this…' He thought to himself, although he knew why he did. Troy was never good with expressing himself verbally. Physically, emotionally, yes. But Ryan needed more. He needed to _hear_ it. And Barismeo _defiantly_ did not seem to have a problem with using his tongue.

* * *

I told you drama was coming! And it's just getting started. This is going to be one hot summer XD

Poll!

a.) Ryan tells Troy

b.) Ryan doesn't tell Troy 


	52. Wait for It

Update!

* * *

Ryan caught his breath as he sat on the edge of his bed, waiting. His heart was still clattering against his chest, his cheeks were still red. Everywhere was tingling, hot and cold, and his head was spinning.

Why would Barismeo like him? People didn't like him. Well, Troy did, but he'd always thought that was some fluke in the equation of the universe, something he'd been thankful for. But this guy really seemed to like him.

He could still feel his arms all over him, they'd felt so amazing. He was in the middle of reenacting everything in his head when there was a knock on the door.

"Where were you!" He asked Troy worriedly, eyesbrows drawn together in concern. "You missed our meeting!"

Troy was still damp, and he was in nothing but his swim trunks. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I completely forgot!"

"Are you ok?" Ryan whispered, hugging Troy close. How could he even entertain thoughts of being with another guy? Troy was his boyfriend, he loved him, even if Troy didn't love him back, he would eventually.

"Yeah, I'm great. You wouldn't believe who I ran into! Gabriella! Actually, practically everyone from school is here. We had so much catching up to do, it was awesome."

Ryan pulled back, looked up at Troy. "That's why you didn't come?" He whispered. "Gabriella? And East High?"

"Well…"Troy continued to gush. "I mean, its been so long since I've seen them, I was really excited and…"

"You forgot me." Ryan said, turning away. "You were too excited to remember your boyfriend, too busy spending time with your ex-girlfriend."

"No…Ry, its not like that." Troy said, the smile falling from his face . "I just spaced , that's all. It was a big surprise, I never meant to forget you."

"But you did." Ryan said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "That's fine though. I meet someone too. My new dance partner actually, Barismeo. He's Italian."

"Oh…" Troy said, and Ryan was happy to see a little glimmer of jealousy, although it quickly faded. He wanted Troy to be jealous, he wanted Troy to _want_ him. "So dance class was good?"

"It was great. But the part afterwards, where he came to me where WE were supposed to meet, was even better."

"Wait, what?" Troy said. "Why was he there?"

"Oh, you know…" Ryan said, happy to see the jealousy return. "He just wanted to talk."

Troy's eyebrow twitched. "Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" He asked testily, and Ryan felt himself calm down.

"Yeah…"He said, wrapping his arms around Troy's shoulder. "You know what, never mind, I don't care about Gabriella or anyone else." He kissed Troy gently, happy for the response. "We don't need any drama right now."

Oh yes you do! It makes everything interesting XD And loooooaddds more of the Summer Saga to come (like 40).

* * *

Poll:

a. Tight

b. Loose

Dunno what it means? Vote!


	53. Go!

Update!

* * *

Ryan had decided he wouldn't let this continue. He would kindly, but firmly tell Barismeo he wasn't interested. But when he walked into the room, all sensible thoughts flew from his head. Everything Barismeo wore was tight. And not gross tight either, _sexy_ tight, hugging all the dips and curves that drove Ryan wild. His A-shirt hugged all of the muscles he'd obviously worked hard to get, and Ryan had to swallow to keep his cool.

Barismeo saw this, and smiled, accomplished. Ryan mentally chided himself. "I think we should work on our solos today." He said quickly, sitting on the floor to do his stretches. "They're just as important as everything else."

"Fine with me." Barismeo chuckled. He stood, entirely masculine, yet graceful, and practiced on his own, seemingly completely uninterested in Ryan. Ryan nodded with satisfaction, though he did feel a twinge of disappointment. Barismeo hadn't given much of a fight for him. Maybe he really wasn't worth that much after all.

He lay flat on his back, ready to do his lifts. A thud, and Barismeo was almost on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling down at Ryan. Ryan's face stained red. Their crotches were pressed together and Barismeo looked in no way inclined to move.

"Umm…" Ryan felt his voice crack.

"I tripped."

"No you didn't."

"You caught me." That sexy smile again.

"I have a boyfriend. Again." Ryan said, turning away.

"Still don't care. Again." Barismeo said. "Do you even love him?"

Ryan nodded without hesitation. "More than anything."

"Then why haven't you made a move to push me off?"

Ryan would not be daunted. "Because I'm tired." He said, staring into Barismeo's eyes. "Don't try questioning my loyalty. You're too late."

"Does he love you?"

Ryan's heart skipped a beat and he turned away again, feeling his cheeks flush again, now with embarrassment. Barismeo took the hint, he had gone too far. He got up from his compromising position and left him alone for a while.

But not before Chad, passing the room, had caught a glimpse of the scene before him.

* * *

o.o Chad's a blabber-mouth, there's no doubt about that. The question is, how will he tell Troy?:

a. Let his jealousy return and make it out to be more than it is.

b. Choice his words carefully.

**PS: I know It's a lil short but it was the perfect place to end! I'll make it longer tomorrow, promise!**


	54. Stolen

Chad was breathless as he paced the floor. What should he tell Troy? On one hand it could be that Ryan was simply doing some weird dance thing with that coincidentally gorgeous guy atop him, and he would be blowing things way out of proportion, potentially damaging Ryan and Troy's relationship.

On the other hand, Ryan could be cheating.

Chad felt a mixture of jealousy, defensiveness and confusion boil in his stomach. The thought of Ryan hurting Troy so badly had his head swirling with anger. He wouldn't be able to watch Troy cry, the boy he'd been in love with for so many years.

Which lead him to his next problem, the fact that he was still…he still had some lingering feelings for Troy, however quickly Jason was taking over. Years of loving another never just evaporated, especially when Troy was still the sweet, amazing guy he'd fallen for. If he'd morphed into a jerk it'd be easy to move on. It would be lying if Chad said he didn't sometimes, just for a millisecond wish Troy was holding him instead of Ryan. But one look at Jason would cure that.

He turned as Troy opened the door, his mind whirring frantically. There were those thoughts again, those terrible thoughts he wasn't supposed to be having. Troy was shirtless, his blue eyes glimmering with a teasing combination of sizzling hot and pure adorable. He bit his lip, feeling his heart flutter slightly with nerves.

Troy spotted him, the light in his eyes brightened. "Chad!" He grinned, bounding over, wrapping his arms around his best friend. Chad's eyes widened. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Troy's breath ghosted past his ear, making him shiver.

He pulled back, the smile still on his face. He didn't pull back far enough though, he was still only inches from Chad, still holding him, still within kissing vicinity.

Chad leaned in closer, each second the lips on an innocent faced Troy getting closer to his. He could do it now, if he wanted, just kiss Troy, take him by surprise and make the best of it.

Closer.

Closer than that. Troy stood there, still holding him, completely unaware.

Centimeters separated them now. He could. Right now. This second, if he liked.

"….We need to talk." He whispered, pulling back. No, he wouldn't, he could never now. It took that simple moment for him to realize…he was head over heels for Jason. It wasn't a crush anymore, it wasn't rebound, he really liked Jason…maybe more than even he knew.

Troy cocked his head to the side, unaware of the battle Chad had just undergone. "Ok…shoot."

* * *

O.o Feelings take a while to go away! But Chad still likes Jason to much to hurt him…right?

Poll:

Should Chad be tempted with Troy again?

A Yes

B No


	55. Assured

Things are about to get a lil bumpy XD

* * *

Ryan peaked over the shrubbery that separated the pool from the rest of the courtyard, only to see Troy and Gabriella, sitting side by side at the edge of the pool, chatting away avidly. He fought to push down irrational jealously, plastered a smile on his face and began walking towards his boyfriend.

Class with Barismeo had been exhausting, and not because of the dancing. Trying to avoid his flirting was nearly impossible, Barismeo managed to make everything romantic. But he could forget about that now, he'd been faithful to Troy, ignoring every single one of Barismeo's come-ons. And here Troy was, flirting scandalously with Gabriella.

He strode up to the pool, ready to give Troy a piece of his mind. "Ryan!" Gabriella screamed, jumping up suddenly and wrapping her arms around Ryan. Ryan felt her breasts pressing against him and he nearly pulled away, shuddering to think how Troy must feel every time she hugged him.

She was obviously thrusting herself forward like that on purpose, obviously just trying to get attention from every male she passed. Ryan's mind heated up as more and more jealous thoughts crawled into it.

"Ryan?" Gabriella repeated. "I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"

Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat. He was being an ass. "I'm great!" He said, smiling. "I can't believe you guys all managed to get jobs here!"

'Just my luck…'

Gabriella prattled on about nonsense, while Troy simply smiled, Ryan standing there and cringing through it all. "Urgh, I'm starving!" Gabriella said finally. "I'll leave you guys to catch up." She kissed Troy's cheek, who gave her a warm goodbye before finally turning to Ryan.

The look on his face wasn't at all warm.

Ryan glanced at Troy, wondering why he was staring at him so strangely. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim or something. Or maybe, if you're tired of swimming, we could watch a movie?"

Troy thought about what Chad had told him. But Ryan looked so sweet right now, sweet and adorable and totally loving. "I dunno, are you done dancing?" He asked, voice laced with hidden meaning.

Ryan's lips twitched into a frown. "I dunno, if you're done chatting with Gabriella." He said.

Troy softened. "I'm sorry." He said, reaching down to peck Ryan gently on the lips. Why start a fight over this? Barismeo was Ryan's dance partner, of course he'd be close to him. But Ryan had come to him right after, eager to spend time with him. Who was he to ruin it? "Swimming then movies it is."

Sharpay stood from where she'd been watching behind the shrubs. The two boys were still too cozy for her liking. 'Time to kick it up a notch.'

* * *

Poll!

a. Bribe

b. Tempt


	56. Fetish

Hurry up and read! I realllly wanna write the next couple of chapters! XD High*

* * *

Troy balanced a pile of movies in both hands as he tried to keep his balance while walking back to Ryan's room. He was still slightly wet from their swim together but he didn't care. Being alone with Ryan was defiantly not something he got to do often and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

It made drying off a non-issue.

"Psst, Troy!" A voice called from across the hall. Troy turned, surprised to see Sharpay there.

"Hey!" He said. "I haven't seen you in a while….where you been?"

"Oh….around." Sharpay said with a wave of her and. "Come over here, I want to talk to you." She fluttered her long, (and most likely fake) lashes in Troy's direction, and with a sigh and a longing look at Ryan's door, Troy turned.

"What?" He said, not hiding his annoyance.

"A little birdie told me that a very prestigious basketball team is currently vacationing at the Lava Springs." Sharpay said in a stage whisper.

Troy's eyebrow shot up. "Prestigious….how prestigious?" He said, trying to find a balance with all the shiny DVD cases in hand.

"Oh I dunno….NBA payroll prestigious?" Sharpay said, letting her voice linger over the words. "If you want to know who exactly, meet me back here tomorrow at 10."

"Ten? Why ten?" Troy asked, the eyebrow shooting up further.

"Ten, or never." Sharpay snapped, and with a huff, she slammed the door in Troy's face, causing the DVD's he'd been holding to finally fall.

"How the hell does she manage to be related to Ryan?" Troy mumbled to himself, dropping down to pick up the cases.

"You called?" Ryan asked, appearing behind Troy. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, making him forget all about the fallen cases.

Troy turned and grinned at Ryan, dipping down to kiss him. "I missed you." He said.

"We just went swimming." Ryan smiled, happy to return the kiss.

Troy shivered, the heat of Ryan's lips against him being just what he needed to dry his damp body.

He parted Ryan's lips with his, who smiling, took Troy by surprise by slamming him against the wall and taking over.

Troy felt Ryan's tongue slide over his, across his teeth, biting down on his lower lip before sucking eagerly.

'Well hell…' he thought, feeling his hair beginning to stand up on its ends.

Ryan smirked, pressing his hips against the growing bulge in Troy's pants. "This turn you on?" he gasped out, gently reaching behind the tangle of brownish-blond hair to hold Troy round his neck. "Making out in public?"

Troy nodded, feeling his face flush as Ryan kissed his neck openly. "A lot.." He murmured, itching to get back to Ryan's room. Actually, he didn't really want to go back. Right there was just fine.

* * *

Poll:

Should Sharpay

Open the door?

Not open the door?

Hee hee, vote! XD And you can vote more than once if you'd like, I'm getting a lot of ties.


	57. M

Update! And it was really hard to do this one somehow, I had alot of thinking to do for this one. I think this one means I'll have to change the rating to M. Wink wink*

* * *

The kiss didn't stop. Troy glanced fugitively at the door before reclosing his eyes. "I don't want to stop." He said. "I'm not going to."

Ryan nodded, bringing Troy's face closer to his. "I didn't say you could." He said heavily, his breath ghosting Troy's cheek. Troy felt the previously dormant bulge in his pants grow as Ryan pressed his hand against his. "I think I have a bit of a public fetish too…" He whispered, sliding down Troy's zipper, and slipping his hand inside.

Troy shuddered, leaning against Ryan. He looked to the door again. It didn't matter now. He wasn't going to stop. Ryan slid his hands past Troy's underwear, held the warmth he'd pretended he hadn't wanted to touch for so long. He moaned. "I really…"

"What?"

"I really…want you to…"

"Hm?"

"Fuck…" Ryan broke off, blushing, looked up at Troy, eyes glazed. "Me…"

Troy's eyes widened. "What?"

Ryan's lips twitched into a smile, and a tongue reached out to lick his lips. "Yeah…sounds right to say it."

Troy felt his breath quicken as Ryan unbuckled his pants, dropped them. His hand was now holding Troy's fully. He looked up again. "Some things just sound right…to say…" He said, his eyebrows drawing together. "You just have to say them…"

He pressed himself closer to Troy, running his thumb over the tip of Troy's length. Troy moaned, shuddered, feeling his back arch. "How far…do you want to go?"

"I dunno." Ryan said, teasing Troy, feeling exhilaration hit him as Troy hardened further in his hand. He reached up, kissed Troy's neck, licked it, sucked. Hard. "I'm really…"

He took Troy's hand in his, guiding it towards his own pressing matters. "Really…hard…"

Troy smiled shyly, rubbing gently. "I can fix that." He said. Ryan thrust into his hand, eager for more, and wrapped both arms around Troy. "Shouldn't we…watch the movie?" He said, suddenly feeling like a whore. Troy held Ryan's body close against his. "No." He said.

Ryan blushed as Troy slipped open his jeans, pushing past the material of his underwear. "We need to do this now. No more teasing, no more waiting…now…"

He bent down, lower, getting to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He looked up to Ryan, clutched his waist. He pushed the final inch of cloth, smiled when he saw Ryan come to attention. "If you really…don't want to do anything to me…I'll do it to you…"

His lips brushed the tip, and Ryan felt his whole body quake. He looked down, eyes wide, and pushed Troy away from him. "I'm not a whore!" He yelled, feeling his entire face flush. He zipped his pants up quickly, glaring at Troy before turning and running to his room. Troy sat up, feeling the taste of Ryan still on his lips. He licked them.

'Damn.'

* * *

No poll, I'm going to leave this one for you guys to simmer! :D


	58. God

Sorry for the wait! And shout out to Gnat (without the silent G :P), who I can't reply to since you're not signed in. :( Of course I read your reviews! :D I love em! ^^ :3

Back to the story.

Warning: HelluvalotofDRAMA!

* * *

Ryan ventured out into the hall, for the first time since the day had begun. He'd spent nearly the entire night crying, and he wasn't sure why. Everything had been going great between him and Troy, but something felt so…so wrong. He could hardly stand the way it made him feel, like he'd said to Troy.

He'd felt like a whore.

But it had been stupid to run off like that, a stupid stupid thing that would have Troy begging back for Gabriella in no time. That was it, wasn't it? The thought of Troy and Gabriella, together, was getting to him. But he wasn't going to let it. Resolute, he'd pulled on his swim shorts. He was going to the pool. Two could play at this game.

"Going down?" A deep voice behind him called. Ryan felt himself blush at the connotations. Only a totally guilty conscience would have something as innocent as that comment reminding him of how he'd nearly 'gone down' on Troy the night before.

"Yeah." He managed to get out, turning to smile at whoever was behind him. His breath caught, and his cheeks reddened even further. If anyone asked, Troy was the most gorgeous teenager there was, the most amazing one he'd ever seen.

But this wasn't a teenager.

This was a man.

There was no comparison.

Ryan fought for words as the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on stepped closer. Golden eyes, flecked with green, and a spinning spectrum of grey, rimmed with a stunning brown, framed by the most amazing eyelashes, perfectly formed, perfectly curved, thick and just long enough to be sinful, looked into Ryan's own currently wide-eyed blue's with such an intensity that for the first time, all thoughts literally flew from his head.

He'd never experienced that before, just a feeling of total, and absolute numbness from seeing something so perfect he was paralyzed. Eyes liked that couldn't be created by contacts. And the passion in them just couldn't be falsified. The face on a whole was perfect, a greek nose with the slightest curve at the tip, and lips that Ryan couldn't bear looking at long enough before he was forced to look away.

He was sure his own lips were trembling. Describing the hair that framed that perfect face would be impossible. In fact, the words that were running through Ryan's head didn't even come close. If asked for a description of this amazing, bronzed, honey blond god…he'd just have to say that he was the definition of everyone's dream of perfection.

If that were possible.

Which by the looks of it…it was.

Ryan wondered how long he stood there, mouth trembling like an idiot. But the elevator door was closing, and he had to make a dash for it, at the same time that greek-god-incarnate did. Their shoulders brushed, and Ryan was ready to collapse. "Careful." A voice to match the face caressed him, as arms snaked around his waist, helping him from nearly falling. "We blonds should stick together, right?"

This would be the longest elevator ride down.

Ever.

* * *

. Heat it up! XD Poor Ryan, ya'll know if you were faced with that sort of temptation you'd do the same thing :P

Poll!

1. 23

2. 21

3. 27

4. 29


	59. A Real Man

"Sorry to be so brash, but is it possible for eyes to be as blue as yours?" Ryan blinked up at the man that was currently speaking to him.

"M-me?" He whispered.

"And for hair to be as fair? I've never seen a blond like this…" Ryan nearly died when a hand traveled along his hairline, running itself through his locks.

Ryan could only blink, totally dumbfounded.

"You're like one of those porcelain dolls….sheer perfection." The hand now trailed down his cheek and Ryan felt on the verge of peeing himself. Was this man, with his silky satin, smexy deep voice, talking about HIM?

"Nh…I…." He whispered. "I…"

The hand drifted slightly lower, and Ryan felt a fingertip brush his lips. Eyes locked with his.

"Entirely perfect."

"I have a boyfriend!" He blurted out, feeling his pale cheeks flush with color.

"Of course you do. How could you not? But eyes like these…I've never seen such pure blue. The eyes of a virgin…"

Ryan blinked again. "The eyes of a…wha?" What was going on here? He wondered if someone was going to pop through the elevator doors any second down with a preppy, "Ryan Evans, you've just got punked!"

Was he being hit on? By…the hottest thing he'd ever EVER seen?

The elevator doors opened. "Josh Ford." The man murmured, reaching down and taking Ryan's hand in his. "And you must be, the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen."

"No...I'm Ryan." Ryan said stupidly. "Evans…"

"Charmed…I'm sure."

"No, I've never been in that show." Ryan said, sounding totally intelligent. He blinked a few times. How could it be that he was tongue-tied around someone that looked hardly any older than he did?

"I-I have to go!" He said, stumbling away, away from the man that turned his brain to mush, and to the boyfriend he had to remind himself he had.

He felt like such.

A whore.

* * *

Just when I was getting back into the swing of quick updating, a stupid storm knocked down the phone lines for days! Butt, its back, and I'm more determined than ever!

And to Valteuil-Mermont: You're comment totally floored me! Thank you so much for taking the time to write...so much o-o You're english is amazing and you've motivated me to keep up with my french-canadian roots XD. I'll try to update quickly! Thanks again.

And, I'm any good at this XD Merci tellement ! Vous m'avez rendu si heureux! If that's wrong, sorry! XD Thanks so much and you've made me so happy was what I was going for.

And wellllllcome Ayuki Ame!

Poll:

Follow

Don't Follow.

Pretty straightforward, this one. XD


	60. Party

Ryan finally released the breath he'd been holding when he got to the pool, when he saw Troy there, waiting for him. He glanced behind him. No one.

"Ry!" Troy said happily, getting quickly off of his lifeguard post to rush to Ryan. "I'm so…so sorry about…"

He stopped speaking at the look on Ryan's face. "Don't apologize." Ryan whispered. "Everything was entirely my fault." He said, hugging Troy close. He felt more of a whore now than before, but he couldn't do anything about it, he just wanted to hold Troy, remind himself that Troy was his boyfriend, and no one else, and try to forget about the last few days.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked gently, making Ryan shake his head. How could he have even thought about even thinking about another guy? What was wrong with him?

"Hey Ry! The nightclub at lava springs is amazing!" Gabriella said, an unwelcome intrusion to the moment Ryan and Troy had been about to have.

"I mean, I haven't gone yet, but it looks incredible. We should all go together!"

"Yeah!" Troy said over Ryan's head, still holding him close. "Totally."

Ryan buried his head against Troy's chest. A night club? Where people were more horny than…than a stripper club. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

What if Barismeo was there?

What if that greek god was there?

…

He suddenly felt deathly ill.

* * *

I need to set a regular update time…I think I shall go for every 3 days. Yah! :3 So vote and review so I can update quickly. Thanks!

And sorry for the short chapter, transition ones always are .

Thank you for all your reviews!


	61. Over here

"Oh Troyyyy, yoohoo!" Sharpay's whiny voice pierced the calm atmosphere of a quiet pool at lunch time. Troy looked up, managing to fake a smile. Why had he let Gabriella go ahead for lunch? He cursed his reasoning abilities. "Heyyyy…." He said, getting off his lifeguard stand.

"I just wanted to let you know that the East Coast Lakers are coming to Lava Springs this afternoon." Sharpay chirped in that overly-perky way of hers.

"The…the…wha?" Troy asked, totally drawn in despite himself.

"You heard me." Sharpay said smoothly. "Now don't go around telling any of your wildcat friends. "This is a tip for you and you alone. Meet me in the dining hall at 6 and you won't regret it."

Troy arched an eyebrow. Trusting Sharpay had never been on his agenda, but she was Ryan's sister right? She couldn't be all bad. There could be no harm in giving her the benefit of the doubt and just meeting her, right?

…Right?

"Umm…sure." He said finally, grinning. "I'll see you there."

"Great!" Sharpay squeaked, flashing him one of those wide-eyed looks she so often sent out before prancing away.

'Weird…' Troy thought.

Ryan felt as if he was walking on eggshells. Everywhere he went was Barismeo, and everywhere else was Josh…Ford. He constantly was on the look for them, but they popped up anyways. He'd never felt so on his guard, but he'd also never felt so attractive either, if he was going to be honest with himself.

It didn't make what was happening feel any better though.

"You know…if you keep flirting with me like this, I'm going to stop dancing with you." He said firmly, turning to face Barismeo. "I've told you I have a boyfriend, you have to respect that."

"I'm sorry…" Barismeo said, looking truly desolate. "It's just not fair when you want someone so bad, when you need them more than anyone and they're taken, when you know that they're the one for you."

Ryan felt his face heat up. "We can be friends…" He offered up. "Good friends."

Barismeo smiled. "If its all I can get…"

"It is." Ryan said firmly. "But its not that bad. I need some platonic male friends."

"Right…" Barismeo smiled softly.

"Hey, you should come to Starbangled with us tonight…"Ryan blurted, wanting to get rid of the sad look on Barismeo's face. "It's a nightclub, right close by here."

"Really?" Barismeo grinned, his smile now genuine. "That would be great!"

"We're leaving at 7 so meet me by my room ok?" Ryan continued to blabber.

"I will." Barismeo grinned, picking up his things before hugging Ryan. "I'll see you later then."

Ryan bit his tongue, furious with himself.

'Great…'

* * *

Poll:

Revealing

Conservative


	62. Dance

Excuses excuses! But I actually have a good one this time! 12th grade! T_T Oh the terror of it all XD. Maybe it's not the best one, but it wasn't easy settling in. But I am, and sewo now I'm back! ^^

The poll has come in! And the winner is:

* * *

Ryan turned away from the mirror. He'd changed out of the super tight top he'd been wearing, it had been too nerve-wrecking to pull of. And anyways, he was going to try to get through this…thing, incident free. A knock on the door and he rushed to it, opened it.

"Hi Troy!" He grinned, eyeing his boyfriend as he stepped into the room. Troy defiantly didn't seem to be having an issue with the whole 'revealing' thing. His shirt was mega tight, in the absolute best of ways, and his jeans hugged him in all the right places.

Ryan loved how Troy never wore skinny jeans but always looked amazing and just so…natural. He wondered how hot Troy would look with an ear piercing, a small golden loop that was just the right size to fit into his mouth. If he felt daring enough he'd be able to suck on it when they made out…

"Ry?" Troy said, waving his hand avidly in front of Ryan's blue eyes.

Ryan blushed and looked up. "You look am-…hold that thought." He interrupted himself as the door was knocked upon a second time.

His heart did that weird murmur thing when he saw Barismeo standing there. He might as well not be wearing a shirt with how he looked. Ryan felt like backing up and running back to his bedroom, changing out of that stupid shirt he was wearing and hiding under his covers.

"You look adorable." Barismeo smirked. "You're tiny figures practically swallowed in this outfit."

Ryan felt his lips turn up in a smile against his lips even though he knew Troy was watching with an extremely suspicious look on his face. "Let's go…" Ryan smiled, turning to take Troy's hand. "It'll probably be totally full up by the time we get there."

Troy grabbed him round his waist, drawing him close before giving him a seemingly careless, but obviously intense kiss, leaving him with a flushed face. As he pulled away he realized that Barismeo had the earring he'd just been envisioning on Troy.

The small gold loop.

Just right to fit into his mouth.

Barismeo smiled at him, the naughtiest, (and hottest) smile he'd seen in a while, as if he just _knew_ what Ryan was thinking.

If he felt daring enough…he might been able to suck on it when they were making out…

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Poll:

Turn the drama away from Ryan for a while!

Or

More!

;3 I'll be writing soon!


	63. Touch

Quick update, as promised ^^

* * *

"I didn't expect there to be this many people!" Ryan exclaimed, clinging to Troy's shirt as they pushed their way into the club. Troy grinned and slung an arm around his boyfriend. "That's why you have me." He smiled. "To expect the unexpected."

The place was throbbing with loud rave music, raw sex appeal and sheer body heat, and the dim lights overhead only served to stir more excitement in Ryan's chest. He could barely move without bouncing into someone, hardly breathe.

And he loved it.

"Troy!" Gabriella's hand shot up in the distance, and to Ryan's annoyance Troy quickly made his way towards it. "Hey Gabby." Troy grinned, reaching down to kiss her cheek. They'd reached a sort of clearing In the corner of the room, filled with East High kids lounging about. Ryan could see Chad and Jason sitting together not too far off, though they were so immersed in each other he didn't have the heart to interrupt.

"This place is amazing!" Gabriella said, holding her drink up in a sort of salute.

"Yeah, and we'd never had been able to get in without Sharpay." Inserted Taylor.

"Sharpay?" Ryan didn't try to hide the incredulity of his tone. "She got all of you guys here?"

Taylor nodded. "I guess she's nicer than she seems." She said, taking a sip of her frothy drink.

"Right…" Ryan said. Sharpay? Nicer than she seemed? He loved his sister but Sharpay being nice defiantly was just plain _wrong_. Why would she invite a bunch of people she didn't like to the most exclusive club for miles around? Watching Troy getting distracted by Gabriella and all the rest of his 'buds' made him wish she hadn't…

It was almost as if she'd done this to keep him from Troy! He shook his head clear of that thought. That would be pretty bad, even for Sharpay. "Thirsty?" A cold drink was thrust into his hands and Ryan smiled up at Barismeo. "Thanks…" He said. "I can barely find my way around here."

"You look like a lost puppy…" Barismeo smiled, leading Ryan a little away from everyone. "I'm afraid you might get trampled."

"Me too…" Ryan said, taking a sip of the drink. It felt hot and cold at the same time as it slipped down his throat, and it burned. He felt giddy and free all of a sudden and he had a brief realization that Barismeo was holding him. "Tipsy?" He asked innocently.

Ryan giggled and nodded, his cheeks flushing an excited pink, and he downed the drink. "It's delicious…" He said, eyes shining. Barismeo handed him his own drink and Ryan downed it as well. He laughed some more, and felt Barismeo's hand against the back of his head, holding him to his chest. "You don't drink much, do you?" Barismeo chuckled, helping him stand properly.

"Wh-what? I drink everyday?" Ryan smiled. "You have to keep hy-hydra…" He trailed off, leaning against Barismeo's chest again. This time Barismeo didn't try to move him, and let him stay there a while longer.

After all, he really didn't mind it.

* * *

Poll!

Kiss

Don't KISS!


	64. Shit

This time wasn't my fault! My whole computer crashed and I've been rewriting like crazy! Dies* Updates ever Wednesday and Friday btw! And the poll answer isssss:

* * *

"I don't think I should…" Ryan said, pulling back from Barismeo. "I mean…I do…" He broke off, giggling. "I have a boyfriend."

Barismeo smiled. "You're very true to him." He said. "But you really need to have some fun once in a while."

"Ok," Ryan said, tottering slightly. "Let's …dance..." He grabbed Barismeo's hand and pushed into the thick crowd again. The music knocked against his brain, pushing iq points out and letting in that amazing feel good feeling he was beginning to adore. "This rocks!" He said, shaking his hips. Barismeo stared at him. "I really don't think this is the kind of dancing I taught you about..." He said. "I've never seen you dance like this."

Ryan took Barismeo's hands and placed them on his hips, rocking them for him. "Do you like it?" He asked, looking up at him. Barismeo nodded. "Hell yeah…" He said. "I love it…" Ryan felt him leaning in again and he didn't mind it.

"Not one to hold you liquor are you?" Ryan stumbled back against the chest of the fantastical movie star/sex god he'd been ogling at just the day before. "I told you I'd see you around…"

"Josh..." Ryan said, blinking. He would blush if he weren't so intoxicated but all he could feel at the moment was lovely light-headedness. Josh smiled at him. "Is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" He said, glancing at Barismeo. Ryan looked down, seeing Barismeo's hands round him, possessive and tight. "No..." He said, that familiar whorish feeling coming back. "We're just friends…"

"Right…" Josh said, not moving from behind Ryan, while Barismeo refused to move from right in front of him. The way the two men locked eyes over his head made Ryan feel as if he was a prized china pot caught in a bidding war. Since when had be been doused in axe?

"Actually…" He said. "My boyfriends somewhere around here…" He scanned the crowds as best as he could with the dim lighting, a fuzzy mind and being wedged between two Apollo gods. Finally he spotted Troy and smiled. He could stop feeling like such a whore once he went over to him and clung like a good boyfriend.

He blinked.

And kissed him.

He blinked.

Like Gabriella was.

He blinked.

And Troy would kiss him back.

He blinked.

Like Troy was kissing her.

* * *

D. R. A. M. You know the rest..DRAMA! I feel so bad for Ry…..


	65. Lie

It took so long to comprehend what was going on, hours could have passed, it didn't matter. Troy was kissing her, he was kissing Gabriella and it was all Ryan could see, all he thought he could ever see or would ever be able to see. Ryan felt himself shaking, or trembling, or something. Cold and hot and dead and lifeless, yet full of feeling, too much feeling. He could hear Barismeo calling for him, or someone. It didn't matter.

"Ryan, don't-"He pulled away from whoever was reaching out to him, jerked back and ran for the door, but he couldn't. He felt like he was drowning, or maybe it was all the people around him, making it hard for him to move.

He thought he could hear Troy calling for him but he was sure he'd never even be able to look at him again. Ever. Someone was following him, he was sure, but again, he didn't care. He was free, the door was open, and he was out.

"Ryan, don't cry. I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not crying…"

He turned, just to show he wasn't crying, but it only proved he was. It was Barismeo standing there, a faint smile on his face. Figured. Troy was too busy sucking face to even notice he'd left. A dry sob escaped Ryan's throat, and he felt Barismeo holding him. So tightly, he could hardly breathe, only enough to draw in a big gulp to cry harder, harder.

Barismeo's breath was warm against his cheek, tempting. But unlike Troy, he wouldn't let himself be tempted.

Ever.

* * *

I've been writing like crazy! Trust me, I'll be updating alot soon.


	66. Idiot

I feel so old! I just had my mid-teenage crisis and felt that I could never write again because nothing would ever be good enough (kind of mental breakdown thing? XD I feel so old! But hey, its Christmus! Merry Haunikamus, Happy Chrunza, and a Jolly New Year! I need to write some Christmas fanfics. o-o

* * *

"I don't know which kind of idiot would ever do that to you. Much less with a sleezy-"

"Don't..." Ryan gasped out, his breaths coming in short, heavy spurts. "I don't wanna hear it. You'll spew any crap you can think of just to get into my pants tonight and I can tell you, its not going to happen."

Barismeo smiled. "I wasn't going t-"

"Ryan! I saw what happened in there!" Josh pushed past the crowd and stumbled to where Ryan was shaking. "Lemmie take you home, ok? You obviously don't want to be here."

Ryan felt too we

* * *

ak for words. And he knew Josh was way to fantastically gorgeous to even look at him on the rape worthy scale, so he decided to go with it. "Sure." He said. "Anything to get me out of here..." Josh opened the door for him and he glanced back at Barismeo, who was gazing at him with a strange look in his dark eyes. "Thanks for caring..." Ryan whispered, the simple effort of moving his legs proving tiring. Josh sped off and he sank into himself, wondering if it would ever be ok again.

* * *

"I know it feels like the end of the world..." Josh helped Ryan into his suite, practically holding the smaller boy against him. Ryan was grinning and tipsy, having drunk nearly all of the champagne in Josh's chiller, and he hicupped, a carefree smile on his face. "Mh?" He asked, as Josh helped him to his bed. "Why does it feel like the end of the world?"

Josh shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He returned the smile and helped Ryan undo his shoes. Ryan lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering when it had gotten so...starry. Josh was sitting beside him now. "I'll help you out of all this." he said, gesturing to Ryan's outfit. Ryan mumbled incoherently as Josh helped him undress, too drunk to be embarrassed about being so naked in front of this near stranger. "Yah..." He slurred, downing the bottle of Saxum like it was water. He leaned against Josh as he undid his pants and Josh stopped. "You ok?" He asked. His lips were awfully close to Ryan's ear.

Ryan raised his hips and a smile came easily to his lips. "I think I'll be pretty ok really soon." He mumbled.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Chad yelled, knocking Troy forcefully in the chest. Troy stumbled a little, partly out of shock at Chad actually HITTING him and party because he was totally and completely drunk. "I dunno what you're talking about!" Troy snapped. "What'd I do?"

"Apart from stick your tongue down the throat of NOT your boyfriend!" Chad shook his head furiously. Gabriella stood a few steps behind Troy, not looking particularly remorseful. Troy was too busy blinking and trying to put two and two together in his alcohol-induced mind to look remorseful. Chad's lip curled frighteningly and he grabbed Jason's hand. "I seriously cannot believe I ever liked you." He whispered. "Ever."

* * *

I don't even WANT to put up a poll! I seriously don't want Josh's lips against Ryan's! T_T But...argh!

Poll:

A. Kiss

B. Don't Kiss


	67. Finally

Urgh, school's back on! But must update! Its just getting good!

* * *

Troy shook his head clear enough to begin making logical thought pattern. He reached out and grabbed Chad's hand, making the other boy try to pull it away in disgust. But his grip was firm. "Hey!" He said. "What're you talking about?"

Chad blinked at him incredulously. "You just had your tongue down her throat!" He yelled, jabbing his finger at Gabriella. "The operative word here being HER?"

"I wasn't the one that started it!" Troy yelled back, getting mad now. "And I don't think you should be getting so stuck up about it when you were the one kissing ME while I was dating Ryan not too long ago!"

The room hushed into a chorus of 'oohhs' as all eyes fell onto the showdown. Chad bit his lip. "That was different..." He said, eyes downcast.

"Oh yeah? How?" Troy challenged.

"For me it wasn't just a random drunken kiss ok?" Chad's voice raised again. "It wasn't a mistaken hook-up at a party because I was horny and my ex just happened to be there! I was in LOVE with you! It MEANT something to me." His voice fell again, as if he'd been spent. "Its not...the same. You didn't even kiss me back, much less. You remembered you had a boyfriend. Ryan. Remember now? If it weren't for Ryan I'd be happy I saw that just now. It helped me get over you when I never thought I would."

He yanked his hand from Troy's. "So thanks." He added curtly, before pushing out of the room entirely.

Outside he breathed in the fresh air in large gulps to calm himself down.

"That was...so sweet." Jason said, after Chad had settled a bit. "Its nice to know you care so much about Ryan..."

Chad said nothing, only reached for Jason's hand. It was dark outside, and the music inside was barely audible. "I really meant what I said." He said softly, blinking a few times to get rid of threatening tears. "About thanking Troy for helping me move on."

Jason blushed as they began walking along the sidewalk back to the resort. "Oh? Well...humm...what are you planning to move on to? Now that you're free?"

Chad smiled gently and kissed Jason's cheek. "What do you think?" He said.

Jason stopped and looked at him carefully for a while. Then he brought Chad's face close to his, holding him gently round his neck. His cheeks were on fire but he didn't care. He kissed Chad, a long, soft kiss that gave new meaning to the phrase 'takes my breath away.' Chad felt as if something heavy had come to rest against his heart, knocking something out of him, something light and airy and beautiful. He held Jason close and kissed him and all he could think was that it couldn't have been more perfect with all the planning in the world to be kissing him, out there, in the dark, in the fresh summer air.

* * *

Squeal! How's that for plot development? No poll this week, but I have a request! Please give me any idea's you'd like to see come into play with the whole Ryan/Barismeo/Josh plot line!


	68. Its On

"Urgh..." Ryan whispered. "I feel so...odd..."

Josh was looking at him strangly. "Ryan...you're...you're really...pretty fantastic looking." Ryan blushed furiously.

"I am?" He asked. Josh nodded. "If you weren't...I mean, if not for your situation..." he shook his head. "I can't get involved anyways. It wouldn't be professional." Ryan looked quite serious suddenly.

"Josh, does this mean I don't have a boyfriend anymore?" He asked. Josh looked throughful. "I don't know." he said. "After you talk to...him...you'll be able to decide."

"Talk to...him..." Ryan felt completly sober now. He'd forgotten everything about having to talk to Troy. "Talk...oh..." He bit his lip and began playing with his fingernails. "I think...its late. You better get going..."

Josh saw the change. "Right..." He said. "I hope...everything works out between you guys." Ryan faked a smile.

"Me too." He said, escorting Josh to the door. 'Yeah right.' he thought. The way he felt right now he didn't care if he never saw Troy again. It probably would be easier that way.

* * *

The morning was filled with hangovers and whispers all over the hotel. Ryan didn't want to leave his room but Sharpey dragged him ou, with a rant about him not letting Troy get away with being exactly what she had thought him to be all along. There was a strange look of triumph on her, face, and it disconcerted him. He supposed it was there because she was feeling all 'I-told-you-so-ish'. But could there be another reason? He shook his head clear of that thought. Whatever his sister was, it wasn't evil. Right?

He snuck out to the dance room and his there, his mind whirling. He'd never been in this situation before. He didn't know if he should confront Troy, or wait for him to come to him. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding? He'd been pretty drunk himself...

Memories of himself giggling half-naked in Josh's arms flashed in his mind. With Josh, on his bed. His face flushed. But still, he hadn't kissed him, even though he vaugly remembered Josh cominng unto him before he'd left. Why had Troy done that? Things couldn't have been going better between them! Then the most horrible thought hit him.

Maybe Troy had never actually been into him at all. Maybe he'd always loved Gabriella and seeing her was too much to reisist! Maybe he was totally out of pity! Or everything had been a joke! He began thinking with paranoia filling his thoughts. What if the whole thing had been video recorded and was going to be turned into a reality show? What if it was all a dream? A nightmare, more like it. He hoped that was it. Maybe he needed to go back to bed.

Eventually Barismeo came in. "Ry...wow, you're here early..." Ryan jumped at hearing sound after prolongued silence.

"Mhm.." he said non-committingly, making a pathetic attempt at looking as if he'd been doing his stretches instead of having his mid-mid-liofe crisis.

Barismeo sat beside him and miniced his movements. "So...what's up?" he said, touching his toes easily and sitting back up again. "You seem...I mean...you know, what happened yesterday and all that..."

"Hm?" Ryan glanced up as if he had no idea what they were talking about. He arched his back and reached his arms to the ground, forming an extremly erotic pose, hands pressed to the ground behind him, body thrust forward. Barismeo caught himself staring, suddenly completly and totally lost in his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled. "Never mind..." He said. "You should forget everything about last night, everything about everything...just live in the moment."

He stood over Ryan. This wasn't apart of the plan Sharpay had set out for him, but right now he really wasn't thinking about that. Right now Rysan looked hot. And he wanted him.


	69. Pendulum

Troy spent the whole morning at his lifeguard post, ignoring everyone in the pool and waiting for a sign of Ryan coming up the walk, jealous anger all over his face, ready to fling himself into a fit which Troy would calm with a few soothing words and public kisses.

Obviously he didn't understand cheating at all. Ryan didn't come, and he began to get worried. How mad could Ryan be at him? He'd only kissed Gabriella, he had been drunk and it's not like he'd really reciprocated. He had just sort of…stood there. Was standing there bad? Why was Ryan so mad at him?

He spotted Sharpay, sauntering around the pool and looking strangely satisfied. "Sharpay!" He called out to her, hopping off of his stand. "Uh, have you talked to Ryan since today? Is he ok?"

Sharpay smiled slowly, her face aglow with the joy of a well-executed plan. "Ryan?" she said innocently. "Well…no. I can't say I've seen him since…last night."

"Last night? When last did you see him then?" Troy asked frantically.

"Oh, when he got into a car outside of the club with you of course!" Sharpay said happily.

"Me? I didn't leave with Ryan!" Troy said, his eyes widening.

"What?" Manicured fingers shot up to Sharpay's mouth, feigned surprise all over her face. "What business does Ryan have leaving with hot studs that aren't you after a party? Wait, so you mean it wasn't you with Ryan in his room last night? And all that noise and…moans, I thought…oh!" Sharpay pressed her hands to her cheek in fake epiphany. "I was wondering how you had so much energy to be having sex after dancing so hard…"

"Sex? What?" Troy said incredulously. "No, Sharpay, we've never had sex. Ryan's never had sex!"

"Well, not before last night I guess." Sharpay shrugged. "I'm sure it must've been you. It's not like Ryan could have had a secret lover he's been keeping here all these years and he decided to finally give the last of his dignity to him in an act of 4-hour hot sex, right?"

Troy stared at her dumbly. "Right!" She smiled cheerily. "So congrats then! You must've been amazing judging by how loud he was…"

Troy had sprinted off before she could even finish her sentence. "Hm." She shrugged, flipping back on her shades.


	70. Appointment?

Chapter Update! *Confetti*

* * *

"Ryan…I've been trying to resist you…but it's so hard knowing what you're going through right now…" Barismeo whispered, standing over him. "Has that asshole even tried calling you since last night?"

Ryan shook his head, trying hard not to look severely depressed. "You deserve better…" Barismeo knelt down, right in front of Ryan. "I'll make it better…" He whispered, his hand coming up to gently stroke Ryan's cheek. Ryan's eyes widened. "I don't think you can." He said honestly. "Only Troy can…"

Barismeo's eyes flickered with something Ryan had never seen before. "Ryan…you really like him don't you?" He whispered, soft Spanish accent making everything he said sound all the more passionate. "No." Ryan said curtly. "No…I love him."

Barismeo's eyes widened. "Love him? Still?" He couldn't hide the total confusion in his voice. Ryan looked up, his eyes and smile soft. "It doesn't matter what he does…" He whispered. "Or…who he does. I can't stop. He's got a part of me that's inexchangable, and it's only up to him to give it to me…"

Barismeo paused short of kissing him, and swallowed, suddenly feeling something he hadn't in years of being a con-man.

Could it be compassion? Ryan smiled up at him and he back down, suddenly glad he hadn't kissed him after all.

* * *

Chad smiled and reached down to press his lips to Jason's again. The bed was soft and warm, and so was Jason, who was giggling cutely as he ran a trail of kisses up his neck. "Chad…"Jason whispered. "I'm so happy right now..."

Chad nodded in silent agreement. He was so happy too. He couldn't be happier, to be holding Jason, kissing him. No longer did he gaze into grey eyes and wish they were blue, soft brown hair and wish it were blond. He saw Jason and he wanted him. He really…wanted him.

"What is it?" Jason asked, but was cut off, quite creatively, by another kiss. Chad parted Jason's lips with his own and delved into the warm cavern he was still excitingly unfamiliar with. Jason gasped a little, but of course, he wasn't entirely innocent. Even he knew when things had slipped past first base and straight into third. Chad's hand slid under his shirt, his leg impatiently pushing Jason's open. Jason didn't say anything, not that he could with his tongue being occupied and all. He knew Chad knew what he was doing, and it felt totally right to do it.

Chad's body pressed into his and he blushed, feeling something hard against him. Chad's cellphone was on the bedside table. Chad's lips trailed down his neck and settled at the base, nipping in a slow deliberateness that had Jason forgetting his name.

"Have you guys seen Ryan!" Troy said as he burst into the room. He was greeted by two middle fingers, Chad not even bothering to look up as he found yet another sensitive spot on Jason's arched neck. Troy sighed heavily and ran out again. Where was there left to look? He'd been everywhere in the hotel and was entertaining the idea that Ryan has changed his face and moved to Mexico with this mysterious lover. Or what if they were right above his head, having sex in one of the many rooms? He knew it was stupid listening to Sharpay, but Ryan did get a lot of male attention, wherever he went. That kiss could have driven him straight into the arms of someone else…

The ballroom! Not bothering with the elevator he jogged down the three flights of stairs to the one place he hadn't checked. "Sorry, sir, this area has been booked for the next 2 hours." A bulky body-guard type man said, stepping between him and the tinted glass doors of the ballroom. "But I need to…" Troy said, trying to push past him. But it was like using a branch to dig to China. "Please…" He said.

"I'm sorry sir, but you've missed your chance. You can try and make an appointment though…"

'Missed my chance?' Troy thought, paranoid. Why would he use that choice of words? He hadn't missed anything. Right? He'd talk to Ryan later, when he was free.

…

Right?

* * *

POLL!

A. Masturbate

B. Guilt Trip


	71. Let's Go Back

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Since Troy and Ryan are in such a spat at the moment, there's not much of a chance of romance for them right now huh? It saddened me, so I've decided to give everyone a treat. Has anyone been curious as to how these two got together? -Grins- If you want to know, leave that wish in your review!

Ryan collapsed against the wall behind the changing room outside by the beach. He inhaled deeply, feeling his hands shaking as he cried, his back curling defensively. His knees came up to his chest and he sat there, sobbing, wringing his hands. Barismeo couldn't help him, Josh couldn't replace Troy. All he wanted was Troy. All he would ever want was Troy. Blinded by tears he lifted his head to stare out into the ocean. He could almost see himself, standing at the edge of the water, shy, with his arms around himself, Troy holding him from behind and whispering how beautiful he was.

A faint smile graced his lips. He could almost feel Troy, lips pressed against his neck, asking him to stop hiding himself. He could feel himself pressed against Troy, Troy hugging him tightly before lifting him off of the ground, throwing him into the water. He laughed. It had felt so good to feel affection from Troy, Troy who no one could get, Troy who he thought he could have never gotten.

Troy collapsed unto his bed, exhausted. He'd been everywhere 3 times and was now convinced that Ryan had left the resort. He hoped that he would reply to the 50 odd messages he'd sent to his phone, and the 5 emails. He felt terrible, but he was also…kind of horny. He was used to kissing Ryan at least once a day, and if they weren't together, at least…well, doing something else to keep themselves occupied.

The room was quiet; he guessed Chad and Jason had taken their business elsewhere. He sat up. He bit his lip, feeling himself getting slightly…hard. A groan escaped his lips. It wouldn't be right to touch himself now, would it?

Guilt consumed him. Of course it wouldn't! He couldn't do that! He clicked on the tv and held a pillow to his chest. Some teenage drama came on, a boy getting cornered by what looked like a bunch of jocks. He sighed. That brought back so many memories. It actually brought back one of his favorites…

**T.B.C…**


	72. One

Happy Valentine's day all! I reserve all rights to say this a week after Valentine's Day. =3= I promised a special series of chapters and here they are. =3 Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't sure which set of pain hurt the most, the glaring pain in his stomach, the throbbing hurt in his head, his arms, his legs. Everything hurt so badly. Ryan groaned and tried rolling over. No one could hear him, there, tucked away from everyone, at the back of the locker rooms.

Apparently, jocks didn't like cocky, sassy gay boys that weren't afraid of them. Which meant they didn't like him. He pressed his forehead into the ground, unable to open his eyes. He could hear the faint sounds of doors being locked up outside, and a mixture of bile and panic filled his stomach. They were locking up the school, and it was Friday…

He opened his mouth, trying to call out. But nothing was working on him, his whole body was racking with pain. No one would miss him at home either. No one was there…

Troy was in a great mood. The entire team had been in a particularly good mood that practice, they had played the best they'd had for a while and it was the weekend! His parents were going to some school board meeting, then visiting relatives. He'd have the whole house to himself for the whole weekend. He smiled to himself. Right now he and Gabby were going through something…but he was sure that they would be back together by the next day. Then they'd be able to put an empty house to its full advantage…

But right now, he'd forgotten his bags. He waved to the guys. "I'll meet you guys at the Tony's later, ok!" he called, sprinting back inside, past all the janitors closing up the school. He smiled when he saw the locker room still open, and rushed inside.

'Where did I put it…' he thought frantically, excited to get back to his friends and on with his weekend. He walked around, thinking. "Right!" he grinned and snatched his bag off of the top of a locker. He turned to leave, then stopped.

Had he heard something just then? He listened carefully…

"P-please…don't…help." He heard again, faintly. He blinked.

"Hello?" he said, dropping his bag. "Who is it?" He walked towards the sound of the voice, towards the back of the room. His eyes widened.

It was that guy…Sharpay's twin brother. Troy couldn't remember his name, he wondered if he'd actually heard it before. He got to his knees, watching that little blond head writer in pain. "Are you…" He stopped himself from asking such a stupid question.

Ryan's eyes were squeezed shut. 'Why Troy?' He thought to himself. He'd had a crush on Troy for as long as he'd known what a crush was. He knew he should be glad, Troy was the only guy that would go into the locker room and actually help him, another reason he liked him so much. But he didn't want Troy to see him like this. Flushed, feeble, and desperate. He tried opening his eyes, feeling as if he'd pass out from all the effort. Then everything went blank.

It was soft, warm and wet, and it felt good. Ryan leaned into the damp cloth pressed to his forehead, feeling relief hit him. He sighed, opening his eyes, and blushed when he saw he was staring into brilliant blue ones. "Hey…" Troy whispered, rubbing the cloth over Ryan's skin. "Your skins really delicate…you bruise like hell…"

Ryan reached up feebly and intertwined his fingers with Troy's. Troy hesitated before squeezing his hand. He smiled softly. "Here…" Troy was sitting on the bed, and his head was in his lap. Troy pressed his fingers to Ryan's lips, a pill between them. "It's chewable…don't worry. I do this a lot, I won't hurt you…" Ryan obliged, very aware that his shirt was lifted up past his abdomen.

But this was a dream, right? It didn't matter either way. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really didn't expect you to be so…defined…" Troy said, his eyes trailing down to land on Ryan's stomach. Ryan felt his face heat up. He'd always been happy with his stomach, but the way Troy looked at it made him feel like melting.

Everything Troy was doing at the moment was making him feel amazing. Troy was silent, as if he knew exactly what Ryan needed, his fingers gently rubbing at his temples. Ryan wanted to say thank you, as he felt all the pain begin to melt away, but the silence was so beautiful and innocent, he didn't.

"I'm sorry…" Troy said quietly. "What's your name?"

Ryan smiled to himself. They'd been going to school together for 9 years now, but that was all a part of Troy's charm. "Ryan..." He said, noticing how dark it was outside. It was Friday; didn't Troy have somewhere to be? He always had somewhere to be…

"Thank you so much for your help, but I can go home now. I'm sure I'm intruding on your plans…" Ryan said, trying to sit up.

"Please…"Troy dragged him back down. "I haven't been at home alone on a Friday in the longest time. It's totally nice…"

Ryan didn't protest anymore, only snuggled back down. It would seem, if even for the next few minutes alone…he had Troy to himself


	73. MMORPG

Ryan opened his eyes, feeling blurry and discontented. He had no idea what time it was, the curtains were drawn. But he felt a lot better than he had before, and it made him feel good. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Wait…what was he wearing? It felt comfortable and nice, even though he was sure it was neither silk nor cashmere. Maybe cotton, but there was a definite hint of polyester in there too. He had nothing, nor had he ever had anything, made of polyester, so he was sure it wasn't his. He looked down and saw he was wearing a huge sweatshirt, which hung way past his wrists and stopped mid-thigh. It had the wildcats logo on it. It was Troy's.

He was wearing Troy's sweatshirt.

With nothing but boy shorts underneath.

Which meant Troy had stripped him.

Which meant Troy had seen him in nothing but his tiny, tight, boy short's.

But before he could pass out from blood loss, Troy stepped in, a mug of coco in his hand. "You look much better." He said, his face filled with genuine relief. "Your cheeks have color in em. Are you usually this pale?"

Ryan nodded as he took the mug, starting to sip carefully. Troy sat beside him and he swore he could see each and every one of the rippling muscles tucked beneath that flimsy shirt. He stared down into his cup. "So….my guys did this to you then…" Troy said. It wasn't a question, but a sad statement of fact. Ryan looked up and saw a pain to rival his pooling in those blue eyes. 'Why? Why does he care so much?'

He nodded, swallowing the warm drink, feeling a delicious sense of well-being hit him. Troy sighed and shook his head. "I'll deal with it." He said, a smile gracing his lips. "It'll be fine."

Ryan blinked up at him, uncertain of what to say. "So, what do you do on a Friday anyways? Unless you go out a lot?" Troy asked. Ryan laughed, more from the fact that Troy genuinely thought he could actually ever be…..going out?

"Uh, I usually watch whatever new movies come out. I keep up with that a lot. And I play C.O.D. Sometimes, I do them simultaneously." Ryan said, laughing.

Troy laughed with him, though he looked concerned. "Don't you get lonely?" He asked, pulling a bit of fuzz from his bedspread. "Or do you have friends over when you're doing that?"

Ryan just couldn't stop laughing. "Friends…" He giggled. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Well…." Troy said gently. "That all depends. Would you rather have friends like the ones I do? Or none at all?"

Ryan stopped laughing, abruptly. "None at all…" He whispered, suddenly feeling miles better about being friendless. "Well, I'm a big MMORPG game freak, because at least then I always have someone to talk to, and goals to meet over and over. Stuff like Audition…that's usually really fun." He finished the cocoa and put it on the bedside table, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Audition?" Troy's curiosity had been sparked. "What's that?"

Big blue eyes widened. "You. Don't KNOW?" Ryan gasped in mock shock, sending the wonder boy into another set of shy chuckles. "Show me." Troy said, pulling out his laptop. "Show me…something new.


	74. Uh

Thanks for all the new, lengthy reviews! My favorite 3. I was beginning to wonder where everyone had gone off to. But I'll keep writing! You're motivation only makes it better. =3

* * *

"I stand by my entirely scientific conclusion that you totally and completely rigged that game!" Troy grinned, leaning over to grab Ryan into a headlock. "There's no way I would've lost that many times…". Ryan slipped out easily, much to Troy's surprise. His smile made Troy flush with untapped feelings. What was he feeling? It was exciting to be with someone so different than what he was used to. Ryan had a new take on things that was totally fresh, and it made him…happy?

Ryan glanced up at the clock, then back at Troy. "I don't think…you're going home today…" Troy said, looking up at the clear 4:35 shining down at them. Ryan feigned relief. " I swore you were going to throw me out into the snow without even a crust of bread!" He said, putting on his best Oliver Twist accent. "Maybe I will!" Troy grabbed Ryan around his waist easily, striding to the door. Ryan laughed and tried loosening Troy's grip. Instead he managed to pull Troy down with him, landing in a heap on the ground.

Troy's face fell, his grin being replaced by a thoughtful frown. "Uh...sorry…" Ryan said awkwardly, looking up at him. "I didn't mean to…"

"No that's fine!" Troy said, the frown failing to disappear. "Its just…I don't know how to act with you."

Ryan sat up, using Troy's arm for support. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm never usually this close to any of my guy friends. Literally." Troy said carefully, looking down at Ryan, only a few inches from him. "I do things with you that I don't…do with them..y'know?" He sat up, Ryan following suit. "Don't take offense to this but…I mean…you really don't seem that much like a guy…"

Ryan threw his head back and laughed, for once completely happy. Troy was sitting between his legs and not moving. He wasn't shying away. They were in a pretty intimate position and Troy had not shown disgust. He was beyond belief happy. "Don't laugh at me! You're just really...pretty?" Troy looked a little flushed.

Ryan stopped laughing, sitting up. "I mean…your features aren't very masculine…" Troy continued. "They're like…delicate…"

Ryan looked down and the only sound was the clock ticking in the next room. "I'm most definitely a male." He didn't know if it was all the gaming or the excitement or simply the three tubs of rum and raisin ice-cream they had devoured together but he was feeling…daring, flirtatious even.

"Don't you believe me?" He asked, putting his head to the side. Troy looked a little quizzical. "Of course I do." He said. Ryan widened his legs a little, a smile on his lips. The motion made Troy's eyes drift downwards, and his cheeks became a little brighter. Ryan wasn't sure what he was doing, or why, but he was enjoying the reaction.

He reached out and picked up Troy's hand, hesitating a little before resting it on his bare upper leg. Troy's eyes hadn't moved from where they were trained, and it encouraged Ryan further. He put his hand on Troy's, sliding it higher up his leg.

Troy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "It's so…amazingly soft..." He said, thumbing Ryan's skin. "And…hairless?"

Ryan smiled. "Well, I don't shave." He said truthfully. "I just naturally don't have much hair." Troy looked mesmerized. This is what I mean…" He whispered. "This doesn't feel normal between guys…"

"I'm not a normal guy." Ryan shifted his leg so Troy's hand was right up against his shorts.

Troy looked up, into Ryan's eyes. "I can see that…" 


	75. Nice to meet you

I've been away for a while but do I really have to get punished with this horrible 'upgrade' to ? Nasty surprise when I go to my account to upload my stuff. What's up with this 'sidebar' thing? Urgh...anyways, I'll update super fast now, promise!

* * *

Long, slender fingers ran themselves through soft blond hair, and Troy felt himself release a breath he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding. Watching Ryan sleep did that to him. The kid was a god. Was it normal to want to hold that fragile looking body to his chest, to protect it from the world? That could just be the big brother instinctive he'd never known he had coming out right? Was it normal to want to make him laugh because when he did it was simply enthralling? Was it normal to want to kiss him?

No.

It wasn't.

It wasn't normal to want to kiss him, and he didn't want to kiss him. Troy jerked his hand from Ryan's hair. It was simply the fact that Ryan had been hurt recently that had him like this. He was just sentimental, nothing more. 'I should probably go sleep on the couch or something…' He thought to himself, while sinking unto the bed beside Ryan. 'It would be…more appropriate…'

But Ryan felt soft and small, and above all, delicate. And he felt so right to hold him, to feel him sink easily against Troy's chest. Troy quickly forgot why he'd been planning to move, and just as quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Long awaited Poll!

A. Bring in the rest of the gang!

B. Not yet, let these two get closer.


	76. BB

Off Hiatus! -Confetti-

* * *

"So what exactly will your friends think when they find out that you blew them off for the same queer they beat up?" Ryan said, his tone signifying how much he was trying to sound non-chalet, and at the same time expressing just how much he wanted to hear a serious answer.

Across from him at the kitchen counter sat Troy, his mind whirring to find a suitable answer. "Uh, well…y'know …" He said, smiling boyishly in Ryan's direction. "They're just jocks and whatever, but they're really nice guys underneath." He looked as if he totally believed that but Ryan wasn't so convinced. "Right…" He mumbled into his bowl of cereal.

Troy remained quiet. "You wanna play some hoops maybe?"

Ryan laughed dryly. "Basketball? You must have me confused with another opera-loving flamboyant blond gay boy. I don't play basketball."

"And that is a severe drawback my friend." Troy offered a hand kindly. "Com'n, I did your thing…why not do me?"

Ryan's cheeks went red as his hand came into contact with Troy's warm calloused one. 'He wants me to do him?' Ryan swooned, although he knew what Troy meant. "Ok." He said. "I'll do you…"

"See how easy it is?" Troy said, covering Ryan's hand's with his own over the round ball. Ryan wondered if Troy could feel the Goosebumps prickling on his skin. He hoped Troy had no plans of moving those hands.

"Hold it like this… and aim…that's right." Troy demonstrated, a half-cocked, adorable smile on his face. "Get it?"

Ryan had gotten it a good ten minutes ago, but the feeling of Troy holding him was not one he was going to readily pass up. Troy was even more perfect than he seemed in school. 'That's possible?' Ryan thought to himself, nuzzling into the crook of Troy's firm shoulder. He was pretty damn sure he was in love.

"No!" Ryan outburst, his eyes getting wide.

"What?" Troy said, looking up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Ryan mumbled, throwing the ball, letting it slip easily into the net. He'd just had the most horrendous thought. In love with Troy? He better not be…that wouldn't end well.

"Wow!" Troy grinned. "That was a great shot, you're a fast learner."

Ryan turned, a brave smile on his face. "Thanks, but I really think I'd better get home."

"Really? But we just.."

Ryan cut Troy off. "I just need to go home. Please."

Troy looked at him curiously before sighing. "Fine."


	77. Stop

Troy watched as Ryan turned his back to him, packing his clothes neatly into his school bag. He wondered why the mood had suddenly changed, why, one second they were having the times of their lives and the next…Ryan couldn't even look at him. But the sight of Ryan, bending over every time he picked up another neatly folded garment, was more than enough to drive every logical thought out of his mind; it did more than a pair of perk tits ever had, and he really didn't want to think about what that could mean. Didn't want to think of the implications. Something else was stirring within him, deeper, God, so much fucking deeper than physical affection, and it scared the living hell out of him.

Ryan turned, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm ready…" He said, slinging the bag on, still not looking at Troy. He brushed past him, and Troy felt a thousand, a hundred thousand volts of electricity, shoot through him, settling in his mind, confusing him even more. He led Ryan to the front door, smiled as they got there. "So…I…I had a lot of fun with you…" He said, not exactly sure where he was going with this. Ryan looked at him quizzically, obviously unsure as well. "Me too." He said in a small voice.

"I mean…more than I have with my friends…" Troy continued, swallowing. "Is that bad?"

Ryan's smile reached his eyes this time. It was real and genuine, and so…so utterly adorable. It lit up his face, it was a kind of beauty Troy hadn't before experience, so innocent, so pure, it drew at his heart, it filled his head space with thoughts he hadn't before entertained. And suddenly he was acting on those thoughts. In a second he was holding Ryan, and no one had ever fit against him better.

And in the next second, his lips were inches from Ryan's, warmth building in his brain, blood rushing through his veins, and oh shit, to another part of him. And Ryan was looking at him, bewildered, but the smile in his eyes hadn't gone.

And Troy couldn't deny that he knew exactly what he was about to do.

* * *

Secrets-OneRepublic~


	78. Or

Getting into the thick of things again! Yay, update time. Thanks so much for the reviews Ace, Mundaneboy and Bubzchoc, it's really motivational to know you're enjoying the story. Make sure to vote in the polls everyone. :3

* * *

The sound of laughter broke the moment clean in half between the boys. Ryan's half-closed eyes jerked open, and he looked up at Troy bewilderedly. Troy pulled back quickly as if he'd touched something hot, and he glanced out the window. In the yard, his friends stood around, and Chad was storming to the door. He knocked, literally 3 feet from Troy and Ryan, with nothing between them but a thick piece of wood. Troy's eyes were filled with things unspoken. Fear, and…guilt. Ryan couldn't stand to see it. He shot upstairs, not bothering to turn back and see how Troy was faring. Troy glanced up at him, wondering if it would be right to call him back. He had no idea. He didn't know anything any more. He pulled open the door and smiled at Chad, his eyes empty.

* * *

Ryan slipped around the back and through the backdoor. After he'd walked half a mile, his breath began to slow, and the tears as well. It was a good thing. He'd nearly made a mistake in going after another straight boy. And he'd never make that mistake again, not with someone who had as much to lose as Troy. He'd worked his whole life to come out of that closet, he wasn't going to let a confused straight jock pull him back in. Then again, what if the kiss…or whatever it was going to be, had been a mistake? If Troy had been leaning in to brush an eyelash away, to hug him even. He knew that wasn't the case, telling himself that somehow made it just a little more manageable.

Eventually he got home, and blindly found his room, throwing his things unto the floor. Loneliness overcame him, especially as he thought about Troy, wrapped up in his friends, laughing, being…himself. He briefly wondered if Gabriella had been there, he hadn't seen her, but she probably had been there. She was Troy's girlfriend after all. He vowed he wouldn't let himself forget again.

Troy had searched the entire house after he'd managed to get away from the crowd. Ryan was gone, and he couldn't believe he'd walked the what…4 miles to his house. Had he been that eager to get away? Somehow, the way Ryan left hurt him, it left him mad.

"Hey…" He said, as he stood at the entrance of the auditorium, where Ryan was alone on the stage. It was definitely his environment. Everything there, the lights, sparkles, set, made Ryan look…amazing. He stood out, brilliant golden hair reflected in the lights above head. He'd been singing something before Troy had come in, but he stopped quickly, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh." Ryan said, his voice barely audible. Troy walked towards him and it took everything inside of him not to look away. "Why'd you leave?" Troy asked, standing in front of him. Ryan sat down on the edge of the stage and Troy came right up to him, looking at him imploringly.

'_Because I didn't want to watch you make a fool of yourself trying to make excuses as to why you almost kissed me. Because I didn't want to watch you be ashamed of it. Because I didn't want to look at you hanging with your 'bros' oh, and your girlfriend._' Ryan thought bitterly. But he was too shy to say it aloud. "I didn't want to interrupt the flow." He whispered.

"Well…" Troy said, his voice growing a little quiet as well. He'd seen right through the lie, read between the lines. "I talked to everyone about what happened to you, tried to find out who did it. Of course…no one fessed up, so I told them If they touched you again…they would've wished they handed." He said, smiling boyishly. He took Ryan's hand up and held it. "I don't think you'll be hurt anymore."

Ryan smiled weakly. "Thanks, Troy. You didn't need to." He didn't need to tell Troy that they had ways of keeping him quiet, and they WOULD use them against him, especially now. He didn't need to tell Troy he'd only made it worse.

"I don't want to see anyone hurting you ever again. It was my pleasure. "Troy whispered, glancing away, and Ryan's heart began to pound. _'Don't…'_ his mind screamed. Troy leaned in, holding his hand a little tighter, and Ryan didn't pull back, though his mind said no. Troy's lips brushed his lips, just enough so there would be no turning back. There was no way to play this off as a mistake. Ryan's lips parted, and Troy smiled.

"Troy…" Ryan whispered gently.

Troy's tongue flicked out a little to graze Ryan's upper lip. He liked the taste. "Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Get the hell off me. You have a girlfriend."

* * *

POLL TIME:

A. Hard to get.

B. Give in.


	79. Not?

Troy hadn't recalled being rejected like this in a while. Not since he'd been 12 and Margret Thatcher had refused to kiss him after the Winter Dance. But he hadn't been all of… _this_ when he was 12, wasn't it obvious that he was kissable? And didn't Ryan want to kiss him? The steely look in Ryan's eyes told him otherwise.

Ryan stood up, straightening his shirt. "I'm not desperate ok?" He said. "And I'm not stupid. Not going to get into another relationship with a closet case." He looked back at Troy. "You're a nice guy Troy, but you're not ready."

Troy swallowed. Closet case? He'd never thought of himself as anything like that, but now Ryan was putting labels on him? He didn't know whether to be angry or ashamed. He stood too. "Don't be scared." He said, not sure where he was going with. Ryan held his upper arm with the hand of his other. "I'm not." He whispered. "I just don't want another relationship where I'm being dragged back into the closet I worked so hard to claw my way out of."

Troy kissed him and this time he didn't resist. He couldn't. It felt so right, it finally put a meaning to the word 'swoon.' He even felt himself whimper a little bit. Troy pulled back, smiling bravely. "I'll figure it out ok? All I know is that life up to this point has been easy. I don't think a little hardship will do any bad. I think I need it, the way I feel…I feel I need you."

Instantaneous blushy face.

Ryan looked away. "W-when you've sorted through those feelings, tell me." He said, trying to be stern. "And when you're done, get back to me."

But he wasn't stern. He let Troy kiss him again. That felt so good, he wanted more, so much more. The urge to rip off his clothes and see how sturdy the theatre chairs were was such a tempting one. But he had dignity. Troy would have to earn him.

* * *

Poll:

Date With Gabriella?

Date With Ryan.

(THINK CAREFULLY ON THIS ONE!)


	80. Turn Me On

Lost track of time. Exams are trying to mind**** me. But I said, nay! Updates must prevail. Did a long one this week as an apology! The poll votes are all in, and the winner is:

* * *

"I want to take you out." Ryan looked up at the tall, dirty blond figure in his doorway and blushed. "I really didn't think you'd come around here. I had no idea you were that interested in me. " He whispered. And he hadn't. Jeans covering an ass to die for, taunt in the front, so taunt it was hard to pull his eyes away, deep blue eyes and a dimpled smile.

Kissable lips parted into a smile. "It's fine. I don't know why I didn't ask you out before. But I hope tonight makes up for me not noticing you before. I'll pick you up at 8:00 ok?"

Ryan nodded, eagerly, feeling his heart tearing at his chest, searching avidly for a means of escape. He shut the door, racing upstairs. 'Don't get too excited.' His mind screamed. 'Don't! It might not mean anything, the fact that he actually came all the way to your house just to ask you out to dinner, in public. It's nothing.' He tried breathing, as he held the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Troy stepped off the porch of his home, in more than a good mood. Tonight he'd finally be doing the right thing, with the right person. He smoothed his hands unconsciously down the back of his jeans, tight in the back, taunt in the front, and smiled at himself in the mirror. He convinced himself that this felt right, to go on this date, and that everything after this would sort itself out.

* * *

It had been an hour. Ryan was more than anxious, but he didn't want to call. He couldn't call anyways, he didn't have a number. For some reason, he was close to tears. Maybe it was just all the disappointment he'd had all week. He'd waited for so long he'd gotten tired of waiting, and finally, when it seemed a break had arrived, it hadn't really. He glanced at his watch again. Time hadn't magically gone back to 8:00 pm when he was supposed to have been met at the restaurant.

"You really thought he was going to show up." An unidentified voice interrupted his reprise, forcing him to look up. He didn't even recognize the face, apart from the brief recognition that it was some guy from school, with another that he had never seen before. Then again he was used to unidentified voices sneering at him, all the time. "He's coming." He whispered, glancing down again. He wasn't even sure anymore, everything suddenly seemed so off. "He's not." The guy snapped, crossing his arms. "This was just a big joke. Someone like him wouldn't just ask you out, in public and actually see you. It was just fun to watch the expression on your face as you accepted. And it was more than fun to watch you waste an hour of your life sitting here. Pathetic." He chuckled to himself as if he was the funniest human being in the world. The sound made Ryan want to choke him, but hot tears choking him prevented him from looking up.

When the footsteps had finally faded, he let himself start crying, and then he just couldn't stop. It had been quite a lot of rejection to handle in one week. He was beginning to understand why students became suicidal. The thought scared him, but it also comforted him in a way he didn't understand. Maybe he just wasn't attractive, not really meant for anyone at all. Maybe he never would be, and it was better to just…stop trying. His head was starting to hurt, and he was sure someone was going to kick him out for disturbing the peace. As he had that thought, a hand gripped his forearm. "I'm leaving." He said, not wanting any more humiliation for the night.

"Why're you here?" Ryan's neck nearly snapped as he jerked his head up.

"Troy?" he said, confused. "What're you doing here? " Troy jerked a thumb behind him to a table that had obviously been occupied by two. "I was here on a date with Gabriella…" His voice faded, guilt riding it like a black stallion in the night. Ryan looked away, unable to cry anymore. "Come on..." Troy helped him stand, and leave the restaurant on shaky legs. When they finally got outside by the parking lot, Ryan felt himself collapse, felt Troy hold him tight, help him stand. How many times was this going to happen?

"What're _you_ doing here?" Troy echoed his question, looking at Ryan. Ryan laughed dryly through his tears. "I was on a date, too." He whispered. "Or at least I should've been. Eric Mcallum asked me out an-"

"You mean that gay drama king from school?" Troy interrupted.

"The one and same." Ryan whispered, hiccupping. "I don't know why I thought it could've been anything more than a joke. He's been checking me out all week and then he asked and I just thought…why not? He's hot and you're single, Ryan. Especially since you never spoke to me again since that time in the auditorium. I assumed you had lost interest." He looked up at Troy with accusatory, bright eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Troy said, pressing Ryan's face back into his shoulder. "I just…I wasn't sure what to do. I figured I'd go out with Gabby, just to see if I felt anything for her…but…I didn't. I thought about you the entire time, and I've thought about you all week. I didn't know how to approach you, I didn't know how to deal with these emotions, so as usual, I tried running from them."

"How did that work out?" Ryan's voice was faint, but the interest was evident in it.

"Well, if my aim was to break up with her, it went just great." Troy laughed as he opened his car door and sat in the back seat, dragging a still-shaking Ryan into his lap. "I just couldn't. I tried to make it work, the thought of having to…having to struggle with you, with being out, and losing everything at school, it was just too much to take. But look at us now, we're here…and I can't let you go. And I don't want to." He tightened his grip on Ryan's waist to make his point. "Seeing you crying like that pulled more emotion from me than making out with Gabriella for 10 minutes. It took everything not to kiss you right there in the restaurant."

"What about now?" Ryan whispered, looking at Troy. He'd unconsciously begun biting his lips. Troy dug his fingers lightly into Ryan's hips. "The only reason I'm not ravishing you right now is because I think you might hit me." He said, thumbing Ryan's abused lower lip gently.

"I won't." Ryan said, his voice barely above a whispered. Troy replaced his finger with his tongue, his lips, his teeth, holding the back of Ryan's head with one hand and pulling him close. Every inkling within him simply wanted to mesh with Ryan until they couldn't be separated. He slid a hand under Ryan's shirt, up over his smooth skin. This was what passion felt like, emotions, lust. He hadn't been this hard since the last time he'd been near Ryan. God that had to count for something right? Not to mention the rate at which his heart was beating, so fast, it felt like it was beating Ryan's name, in time. He hissed gently and kissed Ryan's shoulder, up his neck, nipped his jaw, drove him crazy. Everything went so fast with Ryan, he didn't know how to slow it down, he didn't want to. Finally it felt right.

Ryan's body felt so new against his, so hard, and firm. Muscle against muscle, and it wasn't enough. He pulled the shirt open, kissed up and down that chest, pressing Ryan back against the backseat. Ryan raised his hips, submissive to the kisses, submissive to everything, yet so totally manly. He was a man, and all man. And Troy realized he didn't want anything else. "We can't go all the way ok…" Ryan managed to gasp out.

"Ok." Troy sucked at Ryan's bottoms lips. They'd take it slow, he decided. Whether it took a month or a year, they'd take it slow, they'd do it. He'd do it, for Ryan. It felt so right.

* * *

If this chapter was at all confusing it was because the poll was meant to be tricky this week. The poll didn't specify WHO would be going on the date with Ryan, and it wasn't Troy. :3 Don't you love plot twisters? =D Luckily, the boys still found each other by the end of the chapter.


	81. Wake Up

Back the the present.

* * *

Ryan's head shot up; his neck cried out in protest at the sudden movement. "Urgh..." he'd been sleeping, for how long, he wasn't sure. Scanning the water, it was clear the sun had gone down a few notches, but he'd never taken the time to learn the art of using the sky as a digital watch.

He held his stomach as it growled. Multiple feelings overwhelmed him, as he recalled what he'd been dreaming about. How he and Troy had gotten together, against all odds, how amazing that had been. He covered his face. He missed Troy so much, the cheating bastard, he wanted to see him now. Standing, he groggily made his way back to the hotel. He needed to eat before anything else, as thoughts of Troy and Barismeo and Josh and bleh, ran through his mind.

'No.' he thought. He didn't need to think of the others, it was just Troy that mattered, and Troy that he needed to think about. Troy had cheated, and they needed to talk about it like responsible adults, that was it. Getting to his room, he shook sand out of his flip flops before dialing for room service.

As he turned to his bed he gasped to see a dozen white roses rested between his pillows, and a note. His heart sank at the idea of it coming from anyone but the person he wanted it to, but still, he reached for the note and opened it.

* * *

Who's the note from?  
Who do you want it to be from?

A. Barismeo  
B. Josh  
C. Troy  
D. Chad


	82. Gotta get back

The poll votes are in, and everyone wants Troy and Ryan back together. So, the winner is:

* * *

Ryan opened the note with shaking fingers. Thank Christ, it was from Troy.

"_Roses are Red. _

_Violets Aren't Actually Blue. _

_They're A Color Like Blue. _

_I Love You._

_...Please talk to me._

_Love, _

_ Troy."_

Despite himself, Ryan smiled, then grinned, wanting to see Troy badly. Troy was the kind of person who he knew would sit down for hours just to think of something original, rather than go out and buy a card, or search something on the internet. Things like those showed his genuine care. And Ryan loved that.

He dialed Troy's number quickly, waiting as his heart pounded for him to pick up. "Ryan, where are you?" Troy whispered agitatedly.

"In my room...come quick...I-I miss you so much. It feels like I haven't seen you in...months."

"I miss you more. We have so much to talk about, but first I've got to see you..." Troy said softly.

"Then come, quick." Ryan, sat on the edge of his bed, the overwhelming feeling of missing Troy taking him over. In seconds, Troy was at his door, and he stood, walking to him. Troy lifted him easily off the ground and kissed him till his lips were sore and pink.

He held Ryan close to him, wrapping his arms around his body in a way that let Ryan know he really...really had missed him. He felt something else pressing against him, but he didn't want to bring it up.

"Troy.." he murmured. "It's..."

"I'm so sorry.." Troy interrupted, looking into his eyes. "I was drunk and weak and idiotic and I should be punished. I don't deserve someone like you, even if you did..." he swallowed, looking away, then back, whispering, "Even if you did cheat...I don't care."

"I didn't." Ryan whispered back, biting his lower lip. "I left with some guy, which I shouldn't have, but I didn't, and would never."

"Shows how much I don't deserve you." Troy said. "But if you'll let me have you...I won't...I'll try my best to be true to you. The whole time after it happened, all I could think of was you, how I never wanted to wake up knowing I wasn't going to see you again. That really hurt me."

Ryan blushed, as Troy thumbed his shoulder gently. Troy was being poetic, it nearly made him want to cry. He leaned forward and kissed Troy again, softly, as Troy's hand slid down his arm, playing with his fingers. Goosebumps sprang where Troy's warm, strong hand touched; he shivered, pulling back.

"T-tomorrow, we should hang out, just us." he whispered, not sure why, but enjoying it. It felt like they were a secret, just them in the world together, and that felt amazing.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I..."

"Yes?" Ryan said, maybe a little too excitedly.

"I...I missed you." Troy said weakly, an endearing smile coming to his lips.

"Me too." Ryan mumbled, trying to hide his dissapointment.

* * *

Troy, come on, already!


	83. Still The One

They stood close together as the boys walked along the boardwalk of Lava Springs. Ryan watched Troy's shoulder, wanting to put his head there. At the same time, at the back of his mind he wondered, would Troy be upset by all the eyes that would stare at them? He sighed to himself and settled on just looking ahead. There was so much he still couldn't give to Troy; would what he had be enough?

"I want to meet your parents." Troy said suddenly, turning to him. Ryan stopped, his breath catching. "What?" he stammered immediately, unable to think of anything to say. "Why?"  
Troy breathed in. "I-I'm not ready to tell my parents but...I'm so proud to be your boyfriend I want as many people as possible to know."

"You want to be introduced as my boyfriend?" Ryan said faintly. His heart was filling with love; yes, he was enough, Troy was assuring him of that with the intense look in his eyes. Troy's hand reached out to grasp his and he grinned. "Tonight at dinner then. Let's do it..."


	84. Uh-oh

Just because he had finally gotten the courage to ask Ryan to meet his folks, didn't mean Troy had any more self-confidence than he had had before. In fact, he was as nervous as...

"Fuck..." he groaned, as one of the buttons popped from his shirt. His hands were shaking badly. He ripped the shirt off and pulled at another from the closet. Nothing looked right anyways, maybe he'd better just go naked. He'd be making a bad impression either way.

"Knock knock!" Ryan sang. He was incredibly happy. Troy actually wanted to meet his parents, there was no way that could be a bad thing. It meant so much to him. "Yeah." he heard. "Come."

Well, that voice didn't sound as cheery as he had imagined it would. He pushed the door open. "Troy!" Troy was far from ready; his hair wasn't done, his socks mismatched, and the shirt he was apparently struggling to put on didn't even match his belt. Fashion suicide.

Ryan smiled gently. "Nervous?" he asked, stilling Troy's shaking hand. He got to his knees and helped his boyfriend get out a pair of matching socks. "Calm down." he said, whisking one of the shirts he'd gotten for Troy out of the closet. "It'll be fine." He slid it over Troy's broad, tan shoulders. Those shoulders still made him blush so hard when they accidentally brushed against him.

He buttoned up the shirt quickly, feeling Troy's heart beginning to calm, and his body beginning to relax. "There we go." he said soothingly, running his fingers through Troy's bedhead. Worried blue eyes looked up at him; Troy was still a kid in so many ways. Ryan picked up a brush as Troy pulled him into his lap. "'Here.." he said, tipping Troy's chin. Troy's eyes never left his as he ran the brush through his hair. His hands shook even as they held Ryan tightly.

His eyes had so many questions. 'What if they hate me? What if I'm not good enough? What if they don't approve? What if they don't allow it? What if...what if I were to lose you.'  
Ryan's smile said, 'You won't, no matter what.'  
Troy stared at that smile; it was the only thing keeping him sane. He held Ryan tightly as the boy brushed his hair. His eyes whispered 'I love you'.

Ryan's smile said, 'I know.'

* * *

Poll:

a. Shit hits the fan

b. Ice


	85. My Bad

Whoops, I haven't updated all year. My bad. Starting University kind of has that effect on you. Here's to (hopefully) finishing this story this year? Fingers crossed. Don't worry, I've still got lots up my sleeve.

* * *

"So nice to finally meet you, Troy." Ryan's mother was as delicate as he was, and the way she held her hand out helped Troy realize he wasn't supposed to shake it. He awkwardly took it and kissed it. Was that reserved for the Queen. She felt sort of like a queen. He hoped Troy's dad didn't feel he was hitting on his wife. He smiled nervously. She looked pleased. He breathed out.

Ryan's father held out his hand and Troy shook it gratefully, glad he at least knew what to do with this hand. They sat at the table, a gorgeous round table with white lace tablecloth and real ceramic plates and 1, 2, 3,4 forks?! Troy stared at them. And a whole assortment of knives and spoons. His head whirled. Why did they need so many forks?

Ryan reached for his hand under the table and grabbed it. Ryan's hand was soft and warm, his was cold and clammy. He felt apologetic. Ryan squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We've heard so many good things about you." Ryan's mother continued lintingly, as a waiter quietly and quickly brought around soup. Troy picked up one of the spoons and took a sip, before spitting. "What?" he gasped.

Ryan blushed. "That's...not food." he said, grabbing up some napkins and patting at Troy's now soaked shirt. Troy shut his eyes in mortification. He'd had a dream like this before. "That's for you to clean your hands." Ryan whispered, fussing over him. The waiter came back quickly, as if he'd been lingering, knowing this would happen, and helped clean up.

Troy stood there helplessly, feeling his face grow hotter and hotter. He really wanted to go home right about now. "I'm so sorry." he said, attempting to sit down. His knee knocked up against the table and the bowl of soup, soap, whatever, went flying, landing right on Mr. Evan's crisp tie. As a bonus, some of it managed to splash and wet Mrs. Evans. So much liquid in such a tiny bowl, Troy marvelled. He crouched in an awkward half sitting position, frozen in place. Maybe if he stayed long enough he'd disappear.

"Sorry...so-sorry." he mumbled.

* * *

"That was...the worst...thing that's ever happened to me in my life." Troy cried out, covering his face with both hands. "Your dad was beyond pissed off."

"I should've told you, I'm so sorry." Ryan said. "I always forget what's normal and what isn't. You weren't to know on your own."

"What are your parents saying about it?" Troy sat on the bed, defeated. Dinner had been cancelled, big surprise. Ryan's parents had not seemed pleased when they left, a fair bit wetter than they had arrived.

"Uhm..." Ryan said carefully, fiddling with his collar. "They don't hate you."

"They hate me!?" Troy squeaked.

"They don't. They just need to calm down a bit, and dry off." Ryan got to his knees between Troy's legs; Troy's face heated up. That position left little to the imagination. Ryan rested his head on Troy's leg and Troy felt ashamed for the thoughts in his head. He rested a hand on Ryan's head and stroked his hair back. "That...could've gone so much better, I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"My father is skeptical of anyone dating any of his kids." Ryan offered quietly, relaxed by Troy's fingers stroking his hair back. "It's not you he doesn't like, it's the idea of you. And a little lemon water on his tie isn't going to ruin it, so don't worry about that."

"So he didn't like me before..." Troy said, sighing.

"He'll warm up to you eventually." Ryan promised. "Seriously, don't worry about this. We'll have another dinner before Summer's up and I'll teach you everything you need to know, ok?"

Troy nodded. "I swear...I'll do better." Ryan's eyes were closed and he lifted him into his lap, kissing his warm forehead. Ryan was always so...hot.


	86. Just Do It

Urgh. I don't' even care if no one's reading this; I'm seriously bent on finishing this story.

* * *

The summer was coming to a close. Sharpay had made a few more attempts at breaking Troy and Ryan up, but none were even half as successful as the first had been, they all brought the two closer together.

Troy was deathly nervous about going to dinner with Ryan's parents again. He had seen them around the resort occasionally, but apart from a nod of acknowledgment, they didn't really notice him.

Ryan had taught him tons of things about etiquette. He now knew what all the forks were for, and about that dumb lemon water he'd tried to drink, and other things.

He really, really hated working because the summer got really busy in August when people came home from their fancy foreign vacation homes and wanted to stay at their fancy, local vacation resorts. His days began early and ran late, and he was exhausted by the ends of them, not having energy for anything, save for Ryan to comfortingly rub his back while he literally fell asleep in his lap. For once, he wanted the summer to end so he could actually spend time with everyone.

Particularly Ryan.

There was going to be a big end of summer blowout party and he was really excited, but before that, he had to have that final dinner with Ryan's family. It made him nervous.

"Ready?" Ryan asked, his hands lingering on Troy's tie as he fixed it. Troy held Ryan's hands, kissing them one at a time. "When are you going to let me get past second base with you?" he asked, pulling Ryan towards him and kissing his neck. Ryan shivered, not resisting.

"Maybe…soon." He said coyly.

"You're a little tease." Troy whispered. Suddenly he was incredibly horny. He pulled Ryan closer. "You really are." He kissed Ryan's lips till they were both a little out of breath. He wanted Ryan naked.

"We should blow this dinner off." He said softly, leading Ryan to the bed, pulling him unto his lap. "And get each other off."

"Troy!" Ryan gasped, before being cut off by Troy's lips. They kissed for a long time again, till the room was filled with the sounds of their breathing and Troy somehow got his hands up his boyfriends shirt. His nipples were hard and it was endearing.

Ryan looked at him. He wasn't protesting any more, and Troy knew the balls were in his court.

* * *

a. Forget the dinner, let's see some action!

b. Go to dinner, it's good manners!


	87. We're Getting Real

Thank goodness you guys voted for B, the results otherwise would've been terrible.

* * *

Troy looked into Ryan's eyes, and took a second to love how he could still make Ryan blush like this with a few kisses. Ryan smiled shyly and ran his fingertips along Troy's hand under his shirt. After a few seconds of silence and unbroken eye contact, Troy cleared his throat. "We'll continue this after dinner…" he said softly, kissing Ryan gently. Ryan looked a little bit taken aback. "O-oh." He said. He'd been thinking they were in for the long haul, and that thought had excited him. "Ok."

The room was quiet again and Troy smiled apologetically. "Give me a minute to catch my breath, I guess." Ryan was still blushing as he stood, and Troy grinned, seeing what Ryan was trying to hide in his pants. "You need help?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Ryan said gently, heading towards the bathroom. Troy breathed out as Ryan left. That had been close. He really had no idea how long he could keep the relationship as it was. Ryan was more attractive to him every day, and they were teenage boys. He knew Ryan had a lot of moral code, but he honestly saw himself with Ryan for a long time, and he hoped Ryan didn't think he was just in it for sex, after they'd been dating for so long and been through so much.

He thought about it for a while, and the thought really bothered me. He had to let Ryan know how much he cared, and he would, as soon as he figured out what exactly to do.

Ryan came back in a few minutes. "Oh." He was surprised to see Troy had deflated on his own. "You…took care of it?" Troy looked down at his pants, equally surprised. "I guess it took care of itself. I was kind of deep in thought, I didn't notice."

"A rare occurrence, that is." Ryan smiled teasingly, and Troy stuck his tongue at him.

"Ready?" Ryan asked, making as if he was going to poke Troy's tongue with his finger, forcing Troy to pull back, grinning. "I guess." Troy said. "As ready as I can be on my way to beheading."

"You say ridiculous things." Ryan stood and helped Troy up.

"_You're_ a ridiculous thing." Troy quipped, wrapping his arms around Ryan from behind as Ryan attempted to shuffle towards the door.

"What does that even mean?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno. Sometimes when you dance it reminds me of Nyan Cat." Troy said.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." Ryan furrowed his brow as he closed the door.

"Not. He shits rainbows." Troy kissed Ryan's ear.

"Hey guys." Jason piped. He and Chad were in the hallway, and they'd clearly been having a deep conversation. They were standing close together against the wall, and Chad's forehead was nearly pressed to Jason's. Troy pulled away from Ryan just enough to wave. "Sup." He called. Ryan waved meekly, watching the two of them curiously.

"What do you think's going on?" he whispered when they got out of earshot. "Maybe they're about to get it on." Troy grinned, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, you shouldn't be allowed to speak." Ryan giggled. "You're so freaking ridiculous."

"YOU'RE ridiculous." Troy quipped back, poking Ryan's sides.

"Omg, we're not doing this again." Ryan grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

The faster and more plentiful the votes, the faster I can write! :) So keep giving me your feedback guys, I love to hear from all of you.

A. What's going on with Jason and Chad?

B. Let's just get to dinner already!


	88. Jasad

Sorry guys, powering along. I'm super into writing right now and I won't always have this much time! So try to get your polls in quickly because I wanna write! Also, if you have any ideas for this story, just message me and I'll consider them.

Gunna go with Chad and Jason since torade102 was the only voter. : )

* * *

The summer for Chad and Jason had been a little chiller than Troy and Ryan's. They were quite madly in love, though neither of them had admitted it yet, it was clear to everyone around them. Chad intertwined his fingers with Jason's, stroking his thumb.

"Chad…" Jason whispered. "What's going to happen to us when school starts?"

"I dunno." Chad said honestly. Neither of them wanted any drama, and they were both going for sports scholarships. Now wasn't the time to come out at school, especially with Troy, who had been dating Ryan much longer than they had been dating, planning to perhaps come out this year himself.

3 gay basket ballers would be way too much for the school to handle.

"Chad..." Jason continued, fingering the gold bracelet he'd gotten Chad on their first date. "How do you feel about me?" he looked up at Chad shyly.

Chad warmed up. "I dunno, good?" he said.

"You know what I mean." Jason pouted a little.

"I like you Jason." Chad said. "A lot."

Jason hesitated. "It'll be our senior year you know?" he said. Chad nodded.

Jason sighed and kissed Chad, who always stiffened up when he talked about the future. "You know they say you shouldn't go into senior year as a virgin." Chad smiled.

Jason fake gasped. "You're a virgin!?" he said.

Chad grinned and socked him the head. "Shut up man."

Jason smiled. "I'm all yours." He shrugged. "Take what you want when you want it."

Chad's mouth fell open and he fumbled for words. Jason always surprised him. Was Jason talking about sex? With him? Now? Or…whenever he wanted it? Which was now?

He needed to talk to Troy about this; his brain started doing cartwheels.

* * *

POLL:

Should Chad and Jason be more open about their relationship?


	89. Can't

Thanks for your support, everyone.

* * *

Troy and Ryan were half-way through the dinner with Ryan's parents, and this time, things were going far better. Troy had even gotten Ryan's father to laugh. "Ryan…" Mrs. Evans said softly. "Why didn't you tell us about this relationship before? It's been going on for months…did you think we would not approve?"

Ryan sat up a little, reaching blindly under the table for his boyfriend's hand. Troy quickly held it and squeezed it, supporting Ryan, despite being a little lost. "It was hard for Troy, Mom." Ryan said carefully. "We just were feeling things out; we didn't know how it would go. It just…went really well." He looked at Troy and grinned, and Troy smiled back.

Mr. Evans watched the two of them. "How does your father feel about this Troy?" he asked.

Troy shook his head. "He doesn't know, sir." He cleared his throat. "I'm not ready to tell him."

Mr. Evan's quieted, before nodding. "I understand." He said, and Troy felt Ryan relax a little.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a tyrant." Mr. Evans said. "Well, in the business world, yes, but not with my son's love interests. Ryan, I only want your happiness; and I have never seen you so happy."

Ryan beamed. "Dad…" he blushed, and his eyes sparkled. Troy looked over at him—Ryan was gorgeous.

"I-I am happy. I've found a best friend and…and a confidant and a guidance councillor and a diary, all rolled into one." He giggled a little. "It's a bonus that he's also pretty cute."

It was Troy's turn to blush, and everyone chuckled.

From the kitchens, Sharpay was seething. She had tried so hard, and her stupid brother, who always seemed to be stealing the attention, constantly, had gotten another thing she wanted. It didn't matter, she had a couple plans up her sleeve. She would not stop until Troy was HER'S. Ryan could suck it.

* * *

Sharpay. Urgh. I can't believe I've been writing summer chapters for so long! It'll be exciting to write about SENIOR YEAR. And Sharpay really does have a lot of plans. Will any of them work?

POLL:

Should there be drama at the big Summer blow-out party?

A. Yes! Bring it on!

B. No, just fluff, tons of fluff.


	90. Glee

"Ryan, it's starting!" Troy called, sitting up in excitement. Ryan had gotten him into _Glee _on an embarrassing level. It was beyond a guilty pleasure; it was like a…jailed pleasure, or something. Troy made up his face at his own crappy thought-joke, while Ryan came running from the bathroom, tripping over a pillow on the floor.

"GA-" Ryan squeaked, flailing his arms. Troy reached over and easily caught his boyfriend by the waist, pulling him unto the bed. He pulled Ryan close, absent-mindedly kissing him by the ear as the show started. Ryan nestled between Troy's legs, looking up at his boyfriends face in bemusement. "You're way too invested in this show, Troy. It's like I've created a mo-"

"SHH."

Ryan gasped, reaching up with his hands to hold Troy's cheeks. "Troy Bolton, you do not shush me." He scolded. Troy's eyes were glued to the screen; Ryan rolled his eyes. He could be buck naked and Troy wouldn't look away from the television. Maybe he should…nah.

He nibbled popcorn as Troy watched the show, and he watched Troy. There was nothing quite as gorgeous as an intense Troy. When he got that look in his eyes that meant he loved something as much as someone could humanly love anything, that look that meant he'd put his heart, soul and dreams into whatever that look was reserved for. Troy during a basketball game, Troy singing, Troy watching _Glee_. Ryan lolled his head back unto Troy's shoulders, continuing to stare up at Troy. Finally the break came.

Troy blinked a couple times, before registering the real world again. "Well, help there." Ryan said cheerily. "Have you been staring at me this whole time?" Troy asked. His cheeks were tinted red.

"So!' Ryan defended himself immediately. "I figured if you weren't paying attention to me I had to pay attention to you twice as hard."

Troy grinned. "If you weren't so cute I'd say you were a **creeper**." He punctured the word with a quick tickle at Ryan's slender sides, the kind that made Ryan squeal. "Troy, DON'T!" Ryan yelped, as Troy attacked him. He jumped up on the bed and Troy chased him easily. "Resistance is futile."

"Troy, Troy!" Ryan begged as Troy pinned him to the ground. He was pretty sure people could die from tickle. He was pretty sure he was one of those people. Troy was relentless, and Ryan was in tears with laughter. Finally Troy let up, when Ryan laughed so much sound had stop coming from him. He thumbed Ryan's cry-stained cheeks, grinning cheekily.

It was a really nice moment; Ryan's heart fluttered.

Then _Glee_ was back on and Troy jumped up, rushing back to it.

Ryan lay there on the floor, fists curled at his side, breathing hard. He wiped his tears away, sitting up. It **had** been a nice moment; now he felt a little abandoned.

Before he had any time to frown, Troy was back, smiling. "I wouldn't forget you here." He whispered, picking Ryan up in that easy, effortless way. And he had that look in his eyes, the intense look Ryan loved.

Only the look wasn't for Glee. It was for Ryan.

Ryan felt his heart stop, and Troy kissed him, and they kissed, for a long time.

Glee was forgotten.

* * *

No poll today. I wouldn't mind reviews. ^/^


	91. Don't Wanna Think About It

It was finally the last day of summer work at Lava Springs. The last customer had been served, the last table had been cleaned, the last kid saved from drowning, and no one was happier about it than Troy. He had never been so excited to see the school hallways again. There would be a blissful free week before school, and he would try to squeeze every bit of fun out of it. For now, he just lay on his bed, his hair still damp from lifeguarding at the pool.

Ryan would come get him ready for the party later, but for now, he lay. And it felt _so good_.

_Knock knock. _

"Troy?" It was Chad. Troy groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. "Troy, are you there?" It was only the immense amount of worry in Chad's voice that got Troy to get up and walk to the door, rubbing exhaustion out of his eyes.

"What's up, man?" he asked, opening the door.

"I need to talk to you. Were you asleep?" Chad said, noticing Troy's bleary eyes.

"After tonight, I'm hibernating." Troy smiled. Chad smiled along with him, a little less enthusiastically.

Troy closed the door, crossing his arms. "So…?"

Chad hesitated, before everything spilled out. "Troy, I dunno what to do about Jason. I mean, about me and Jason." He tugged at one of his curls. "I…don't…I…" he furrowed his brow.

"Breathe, man." Troy rested his hands on Chad's shoulder.

"I think I love him." Chad said quickly. "No, I mean, not think. I know—I love him, I mean." He was shaking a little. "Yeah, I do and I want to tell him and I don't want to hide it when school starts. I know it's sudden and I know—but I just can't imagine not…telling him."

Troy blinked. He needed to sit down.

"Uhm…well." He knew his best friend was very passionate, about everything. In love with Jason? But hadn't Chad been madly in love with him just a few months before? Still, the look in Chad's eyes when he said Jason's name couldn't be denied as something special. Troy felt a little jealous. Why couldn't he be so passionate?

Didn't he love Ryan?

"Have you thought about the consequences?" he asked slowly.

"I dunno. I dunno, what can they do if we date?" Chad asked. He didn't know, and neither did Troy. "Could coach kick me off the team?" he collapsed into a chair facing the bed. "I need a scholarship so I can't…but…" he lifted his head. "I don't care how people will treat me or whatever, Troy. But do you think your dad would really kick me off the team?"

Troy shrugged feebly. He'd been wondering the same thing. "I-I don't know how my dad feels about gay people, Chad." That really scared him. "But, you can talk to the dean privately about your rights and the rights of the state about it. I mean, its 2013, things are better now, right?"

Chad nodded. The mood had shifted, and he could see Troy was the one freaking out now. "You're right man." He said, standing. "Uhm, thanks, I'll let you rest up." He quickly left. Troy needed to be alone.

Troy was wide awake now. He stared at the wall in front of him. Chad was willing to give up EVERYTHING to be with Jason openly, and they had been dating for like 3 or 4 months. And he, Troy, hadn't even thought of doing something like that. Ryan had said on more than one occasion that he hated being 'forced back into the closet', but he pushed through it for Troy's sake. He was patiently waiting.

Troy blinked. But how long would Ryan be willing to wait?

And how long was he willing to let him?

* * *

Oh Troy. :/


	92. So What

"You guys really know how to throw a party!" Ryan raised his voice a little over the pounding music filling the back lawn near the golf course. The gang had completely transformed it into a sort of barbeque dance party, under the stars and by the water. Very endearing. Gabriella smiled, nursing a soda. "You're technically not supposed to be here." She said. "It's kind of for us lowly servants, celebrating the relief from 'the man's' oppression."

"Ha ha…" Ryan smiled nervously, before looking down. Taylor glanced around. Gabriella kept smiling and staring at Ryan. It was very awkward.

"What's up, doc?" Troy grinned, grabbing Ryan up from behind and sprinkling butterfly kisses all over his neck and throat. Ryan giggled, clutching at Troy. "S-stop!" he whined, grinning despite himself. "Do it!" Troy said, twirling Ryan around and tickling his sides. "Do it!"

"Huh-uh-uh-uh-uh…" Ryan blushed, doing the worst Elmer Fudd impersonation in the history of Elmer Fudd impersonations. But for some reason Troy loved it more than anything. He laughed like there was no tomorrow and kissed Ryan till he was breathless. "Mn…" Ryan blushed, before he felt something wiz over his head. He looked up and Troy ran backwards, before catching a Frisbee Jason had tossed.

"Hey, careful! You nearly sliced my boyfriend's head off!" He said, tossing it back.

"We wouldn't want that!" Chad called. "Then you wouldn't be **getting** any head."

"Shut up Chad!" Troy tore after him, tackling him to the ground and a group of girls giggled. Ryan couldn't stop grinning, despite himself. He munched on some chips. Troy was really the life of the party, which was great because he tended to be a little shy. Troy was generally just great.

Even Sharpay seemed to be having fun, helping Zeke by the grill. It was a great atmosphere, Ryan felt good.

Except Gabriella was still looking at him.

That was awkward.

GUESS WHAT. IT'S NEARLY SENIOR YEAR! New year with all sorts of new adventures!

A. Go shopping

B. Rainy Day


End file.
